PERFEITAMENTE DESCONHECIDOS
by Line Sagittarius
Summary: Botan é uma bem sucedida estilista e leva uma vida perfeitamente normal.Até que no metrô errado,na hora do rush,não pensando em nada...Então tudo muda.UA KxB
1. Capítulo 1

**PERFEITAMENTE DESCONHECIDOS**

**Capítulo 1**

-Preciso desses croquis ainda hoje.Nós temos que apresentar esse projeto para Yamamoto na segunda-feira.E você sabe no que implica perder um cliente como ele,não sabe?

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

-Posso trazê-los na segunda? Se eu fizer corrido para hoje,pode ser que não fiquem bons...

-Tudo bem,mas sem nenhuma hora a mais! – dizia uma mulher elegante,vestida em um _tailleur_ cinza e com os cabelos cor de mel presos em um coque.

Botan sabia que a vida que havia escolhido não era uma das mais fáceis,e sabia também que tudo surgia de última hora,sem dar tempo sequer para respirar.

Mas era aquilo o que ela amava.Estava trabalhando duro em um projeto a ser apresentado para Yohji Yamamoto,um dos maiores estilistas do Japão e do mundo.

Se sentou frente à frente com sua prancheta,bolando meios infalíveis para aqueles desenhos saírem como um passe de mágica.Mas,definitivamente,não estava nem um pouco inspirada.

Artistas sempre sofrem quando a inspiração não vem,sendo capazes de cometer as maiores loucuras em busca de algum sinal divino para que suas obras de artes sejam concluídas.

Em um final de inverno,com o clima ainda gelado,tudo o que ela queria era estar enrolada em suas mantas,tomando uma enorme xícara de chá,assistindo aos desfiles da Semana de Moda de Paris.

Isso sim,seria perfeito.

E ela sentia que se ficasse mais um minuto naquele escritório,explodiria.

-Shizuru,posso ir para casa? Estou exausta,e sinto que nesse cubículo minhas idéias não irão fluir...

-Vá,vá...Eu também não vou agüentar ficar aqui,preciso beber algo alcoólico,por Christian!

Botan achava graça cada vez que sua sócia se descabelava quando estavam prestes a apresentar seus projetos para pessoas de grande importância.E Shizuru sempre acompanhada por milhares de cigarros,fumando um atrás do outro e,conseqüentemente,infestando o cômodo com um cheiro não muito agradável.

Mas ela já estava mais do que acostumada.

-Então,o que me diz de irmos até o café ao lado da loja? – Botan propôs.

-Fechado!

* * *

-Senhor Minamino,já confirmei a reunião com as lojistas para sexta-feira da próxima semana.

-Obrigado,Maya. Tenho a impressão de que essa reunião é de suma importância para nossos laboratórios.

-Quais são suas intenções,Kurama? – perguntou um rapaz de longos cabelos negros.

-Precisamos fazer uma boa parceria com essas duas empresárias.A marca que elas lançaram e a loja são muito conceituadas aqui em Tóquio e em todo o país.Se fizermos um bom negócio,nossa sociedade com elas será de grande importância para os avanços tecnológicos no mercado da moda.

-Mas o que nossos laboratórios de estudos biológicos tem a ver com isso?

-Ora,Yomi. Por onde anda a sua esperteza de sempre? Estamos falando de tecnologia em tecidos! Nossos laboratórios serão de grande utilidade se apresentarmos à elas os tecidos de fibras térmicas e biológicas.Se lembra quanto tempo levamos para concluir esses estudos?

-Eu logo imaginei.Realmente,nossos pensamentos estão coordenados.Acho que a parceria será um sucesso! – disse Yomi,caminhando até a janela enquanto acendia um cigarro.

-Yomi.

Ele apenas se virou para olhar o sócio,e fez uma careta quando viu este fazendo um sinal de "não" com o dedo indicador.Imediatamente,guardou o cigarro e o isqueiro.Kurama odiava cigarros,especialmente quando sua sala ficava impregnada com a fumaça.

Em seguida,o ruivo se levantou e vestiu o paletó.Olhou para o relógio de pulso e constatou que era cedo ainda.

-O que acha de tomarmos um drinque para comemorar nossa possível parceria?

-Só porque você está sem carro...

-Exatamente.Amigos e sócios são feitos para isso. – deu um tapinha no ombro de Yomi,lançando a ele uma piscadela.

* * *

-Confesso que estou um pouco receosa.Esses empresários ligados em tecnologia sempre vem para cima de nós,mulheres indefesas,como se estivessem suprindo as necessidades.Eles vão querer abusar da gente!

-Shizuru,eu nunca vi alguém mais pessimista e medrosa como você.Ninguém aqui acertou nada ainda,é por isso que agendamos uma reunião.Para discutirmos valores.Quer se acalmar?

Shizuru já estava no terceiro cigarro desde que chegaram ao café.Parecia estar seriamente preocupada com algo.

-O que está acontecendo? Você está nervosa,mas não é por motivos profissionais...conheço bem sua cara. – Shizuru apenas suspirou. – Brigou de novo com Tiyu?

-Não preciso nem dizer.

-O que ele aprontou dessa vez?

-Ele é um desgraçado.Um cretino.Eu o odeio.Não agüento mais chegar em casa e ver tudo bagunçado,um monte de garrafas jogado em cima dos meus desenhos,a casa fedendo jaula,essas coisas terríveis que só um bêbado é capaz de agüentar.

-Pode me dizer por que você ainda está com ele?

Shizuru parou por um momento,tentou dizer algo,mas nada saía de sua boca.Suspirou mais uma vez.

-Eu não sei...

-Pois eu te direi porquê. Porque você tem medo.Ele aparenta ser um psicopata,e isso piora cada vez que ele bebe.Mas você não tem coragem de dizer nada,com medo de ele te ameaçar.Shizuru,você é uma empresária! Não é obrigada a passar por esse tipo de situação para viver. E isso nem combina com você!

-Eu já pensei isso um milhão de vezes,mas ainda não tenho coragem.Sei que ele irá me perseguir pela vida toda,e será mais perigoso do que morar debaixo do mesmo teto.

-Eu discordo plenamente.Você deve acabar com isso o quanto antes.Se a mídia fica sabendo disso,sua imagem vai direto pro lixo. – completou Botan,da forma confiante e sensata de sempre.

E não demorou até que Shizuru caísse em prantos.A situação estava crítica demais,a ponto de fazer com que os trabalhos da jovem andassem de mal a pior.Botan certamente não se conformava com aquilo,mas sabia que era muito mais difícil para a amiga.

-Vamos para meu apartamento.Lá você se distrai um pouco.

-Não precisa.Vou ficar aqui na loja mesmo.Tenho que fazer a recontagem de estoques,porque acho que a menina que contratamos não está dando muita conta do serviço. – disse fungando,enquanto assoava o nariz em um lencinho de papel.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim.Além do mais,não vai mudar em nada se eu for com você.Quando chegar no meu apartamento,vai ser o mesmo inferno.

Botan lançou um olhar triste à amiga.Aquilo era realmente repugnante.E logo os seus projetos seriam todos prejudicados pela falta de auto-estima de Shizuru.

Botan somente concordou com aquilo,pois não seria certo se intrometer em um assunto tão pessoal quanto aquele.Abraçou a amiga e se despediu.

* * *

-Eu ainda não acredito que você colocou Maya para ser sua secretária.

-Nós somos os donos da empresa,não é? Ela sempre me implorou ajuda.Fiquei com muita pena se não oferecesse essa oportunidade.

-Se tratando de uma ex-namorada,é até compreensível... – disse Yomi em um tom irônico,que não agradou nada ao seu amigo.

-Ela é uma boa pessoa e está cumprindo seu trabalho muito bem.Não precisa ficar sempre lembrando que ela é minha ex.

-É porque os olhares que ela manda em você são evidentes.

Kurama gargalhou.

-Não existe mais isso entre nós.Há muito tempo.

Terminaram de beber a dose de uísque e cada um seguiria para o respectivo lar.

-Quer uma carona? – perguntou Yomi.

-Não.Vou de metrô mesmo.Faz tempo que não faço isso.

-Estou vendo que,por um lado,foi bom seu carro ter quebrado.Quer relembrar as épocas de adolescência?

-Épocas douradas que não voltam mais.

-Vá então,sonhador.Nos vemos amanha no escritório.- se despediu o moreno,dando um tapa no ombro de Kurama.

Este apenas sorriu.Sentiu uma brisa balançar seus longos cabelos e de repente,sentiu um arrepio.Olhou para os lados,enquanto friccionava as mãos nos braços.

* * *

-Droga! Peguei a linha errada... – Botan pensou alto,enquanto suspirava. – O único jeito é esperar chegar na próxima estação. – pensou desanimada.

Justo na hora do _rush_.Aquele metrô estava lotado!

Mas,por sorte,encontrou um assento vazio.Se sentou no lugar que ficava ao lado da janela.Naquela noite provavelmente nevaria,pensou.Por causa do frio,se encolheu um pouco mais.

Vagava o olhar pelas pessoas dentro do metrô,um pouco desanimada.

Ele não.

Fixou as orbes verdes sobre a garota de uma forma como nunca havia feito.Ela era tão encantadora,vestida em um _trench coat_ branco,que contrastava de forma espetacular com os cabelos azuis claros.

Em sua vida milionária,ela já havia visto de tudo.Todas as garotas que ele queria,conseguia.Sempre as mais belas.

Mas ela tinha uma beleza diferente.Era doce,tranqüila,transmitia paz.

Queria poder explicar o que havia fixado seus olhos nela.Nunca se encantou tanto com alguém desconhecido,à primeira vista.

Ela parecia perdida,a expressão não era uma das melhores,mas ainda assim ficava linda demais.

Pensou na possibilidade de perguntar seu nome,mas ela com certeza o acertaria com a bolsa,por pensar que ele seria algum tipo de pervertido ou coisas assim.No Japão,tudo era possível.

Durantes longos minutos,não desgrudou os olhos do rosto perfeito.

O metrô apitou,tirando Kurama daquele transe inexplicável.Quando viu que ela caminhou em direção à saída,não hesitou em segui-la.

Assim que ambos desceram do transporte,uma folha de papel voou de dentro da pasta de Botan.

Assim que ela se abaixou para pegá-la,sentiu outra mão tocar a sua.Em câmera lenta,foi levantando o olhar até encontrar _aquele_ olhar.

Permaneceu intacta olhando para o par de esmeraldas à sua frente,sem pensar em nada.Somente agradeceu o rapaz de forma mecânica,por ajudá-la a pegar o papel.

Se levantaram juntos,ainda com os olhares fixos um no outro.Os lábios de Botan estavam entreabertos,inconscientemente,o que causou no ruivo uma forte vontade de beijá-la.Mas a razão falou mais do que a emoção.Ele nunca poderia fazer isso com que acabara de conhecer.

-Prazer,Kurama. – disse,quase como num sussurro.

Em outras ocasiões,Botan certamente xingaria o sujeito por ser tão cara de pau,mas aquilo seria quase impossível com o ruivo.

Ele era lindo demais,algo que nem os milhares de modelos masculinos que ela conhecia chegavam perto.

-Botan.

Ele sorriu.Um sorriso perfeito,devastador,convidativo.Mas,ele era um desconhecido,não?!

-Que belo nome.Aceita tomar um café comigo?

Mas ela pareceu retornar à realidade,e percebeu que aquela situação poderia ser muito perigosa.

-Fico agradecida,mas preciso ir para casa.Peguei a linha errada.

-Então.Para não perder a viagem,tome um café comigo.

-E além disso,eu estava em um café há alguns instantes atrás.

-É só um café.Há tempos não vejo alguém tão bonita como você.Por favor?

Botan começou a rir.Que xaveco mais descarado era aquele?! Não sabia se era pela beleza ou pela ousadia,mas acabou aceitando o convite.

Caminharam por todo o percurso em silêncio,o que fez Botan acreditar cada vez mais que ela era um imbecil por aceitar qualquer xaveco furado.

Mas ela sentia de alguma forma que aquele rapaz não era ameaçador.Lançou um breve olhar de cima a baixo nele,meio de soslaio,e concluiu que usava um terno Calvin Klein.

Devia ser alguém importante para usar um dos ternos mais caros da última coleção.

Ao chegarem no estabelecimento,Kurama a tratou como uma princesa.Repousou sua mão sobre a cintura fina para conduzi-la até a mesa,puxou a cadeira para Botan se sentar...os homens dos tempos atuais não se importavam muito com formalidades,mas aquilo pareceu chamar a atenção de Botan mais uma vez.

-E então,você faz sabe?

-O papel que peguei era um croqui.Muito bem desenhado,por sinal.

-Ah,muito obrigada.

Botan jurou para si mesma que jamais contaria ao desconhecido sobre seu trabalho.Ela sempre tentou ser o mais sigilosa possível.

-Você trabalha,Botan?

-Er..não,não trabalho.Eu só estudo.

Kurama a olhou desconfiado.

-Quantos anos tem?

Ela se sentiu devidamente constrangida,mas respondeu.

-Vinte e um.E você?

-Vinte e três.

-Você trabalha?

-Sim.Trabalho em uma empresa juntamente com meu padrasto.Cuido da parte financeira.

-Muito bem.Parece ser um ramo promissor.

-Tirando os milhões de contas e números que tenho que lembrar...

Botan riu novamente.Aproveitou enquanto ele desviava a atenção para fazer o pedido à garçonete e observou atentamente cada detalhe daquele homem maravilhoso.

As unhas,totalmente bem feitas.Devia ser bastante vaidoso,porque o aspecto dos cabelos era brilhante e sedoso.Tinha traços delicados,mas aquilo era o que ela mais gostava.

-Vai querer o quê?

E aqueles olhos verdes? Nunca havia visto algo igual.

-Botan?

-Oh,me desculpe. – respondeu enrubescida até o último fio de cabelo. – Eu quero uma água.

A garçonete confirmou o pedido e se retirou.Kurama ainda lançava o olhar desconfiado para Botan,com um meio sorriso nos lábios,e aquilo começou a incomodá-la.

-Por quê está me olhando assim? – perguntou,receosa.

-Porque te acho linda.

Novamente,ela se igualou a um pimentão.Assim que os pedidos chegaram,ela bebeu o conteúdo inteiro da garrafinha de água mineral em questão de segundos.

-Obrigada. – disse por fim,triunfante.

-Me conte mais sobre você.Tem namorado?

-Ah,por Deus,não!

-Por quê "por Deus,não!"?

-Bem...eu acho que namorados atrapalham um pouco o andamento das coisas,sabe.

-Não,não sei.

-É que eu gosto muito de estudar.Levo sempre minha faculdade em primeiro lugar,e acho que se eu tivesse um namorado,ele ia ter muito ciúmes disso.

-Ah,bobagem.Quer dizer,por um lado você está certa.Eu penso em trabalho várias horas por dia.Tive uma experiência não muito boa com uma ex-namorada.Ela dizia que eu preferia o trabalho a ela.

-Viu? É complicado quando se quer levar a profissão a sério.

Nas horas seguintes,o assunto transcorreu de forma tranqüila e descontraída.Falaram sobre várias coisas da vida.Mas já estava ficando tarde,e Botan precisava voltar para casa.

-Bem,agora eu preciso ir mesmo.

-Não.Vamos até minha casa que eu peço para o motorista te levar.É apenas uma quadra daqui.

-Se você diz...

Botan sentia que não deveria estar fazendo nada daquilo,e pensava na possibilidade de Shizuru estrangulá-la quando soubesse.

Ao chegar na frente de um enorme casarão,com a letra "M" entalhada no ferro do portão,sua boca insistiu em ficar aberta.

-Chegamos. – disse Kurama,da forma mais natural possível,enquanto retirava do bolso um molho de chaves.

A boca se abriu mais ainda.Quando foi que viu uma casa daquele tamanho pela última vez?

Caminharam por uma longa passarela de concreto,cercada por pinheiros devidamente podados,até chegarem à porta de entrada.

-Bem-vinda ao meu lar.Espero que se sinta bem aqui,Botan.Eu gostaria de te mostrar uma coisa.

Assim que ele abriu a porta,ela ficou totalmente deslumbrada com o que via.Uma casa impecável,móveis marfim e de extremo bom-gosto,quadros e flores expostos em vários pontos diferentes.Várias janelas e um perfume muito bom.

Ele pegou sua mão e seguiu até o andar de cima.A escadaria parecia aquelas de cinema,com direito até a um lustre de vidro.

O extenso corredor,cheio de portas,a deixou um pouco zonza,mas aquilo era normal.Até que Kurama abriu a última porta do corredor.

Aquele devia ser seu quarto.Era espaçoso,porém não muito grande.Uma cama grande,com lençóis pretos,um sofá preto,uma mesa e um _notebook_ sobre ela.Também havia um quadro pintado em branco e preto sobre a cabeceira da cama.

Ele a guiou até a cama e se sentou ao seu lado.

Com as mãos unidas às dela,permaneceu alguns segundos olhando-a profundamente nos olhos.

Num súbito gesto,beijou os lábios da moça que acabara de conhecer.

Ela tentou se desvencilhar,mas ele não queria deixá-la ir embora.Alguma coisa nela chamou sua atenção e ele precisava saber o que era.

Enquanto o beijo acontecia,ela resistiu e conseguiu se soltar dos braços dele.Apesar de ser incrivelmente tentador,não era certo fazer aquilo com quem acabara de conhecer.

-Ficou maluco?

-Me desculpe,eu...

-Eu devia imaginar que você queria algo a mais do que um simples café.

-Não é isso que você está pensando.Me escute,por favor.Eu não sei como explicar,mas...senti alguma coisa por você que não sei bem o que é.Só sei que há tempos não sinto algo parecido.Por favor,me perdoe.Agi por impulso,não era pra ser assim.

-Ótimo,agora chame o seu motorista porque preciso ir para casa.

-Eu estraguei tudo,me desculpe por favor.

-Tudo bem,eu só quero ir para casa.

Kurama suspirou e levou-a até o andar de baixo,onde comunicaria o motorista que a levasse até em casa.

Botan se sentou no sofá e se perguntava o por quê de ter rejeitado aquele gesto maravilhoso de Kurama.Ela tinha que ter o bom senso de sempre,e voltar à realidade,porque acabara de conhecer o indivíduo e já estava em seu quarto!

Passou a mão pela nunca,num gesto nervoso.

-O carro já está te esperando lá fora.Eu te acompanho.

-Não precisa,obrigada.Irei até lá sozinha.

A fala meio grosseira deixou Kurama devidamente constrangido,se recriminando pelo que fez minutos antes.Bateu com a mão na cabeça,como se aquilo amenizasse algo.

Viu a garota sair pela porta,e tinha a absoluta certeza de que nunca mais a viria.E nem sabia se explicar por quê havia feito aquilo com alguém que mal conhecia.

Ao se sentar no sofá,teve uma surpresa enorme.Um pequeno papelzinho em cima da mesa de centro,com um telefone anotado e logo embaixo,o nome Botan.

Continua...

* * *

**Uma história nova,U.A. e eu espero que vocês falo um pouco sobre o ramo que sigo,acho que as coisas ficam bem mais fáceis de serem escritas hehe.**

**Boa leitura e beijocas.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**PERFEITAMENTE DESCONHECIDOS**

**Capítulo 2**

-_Eu não acredito que você fez isso!_

Botan foi obrigada a afastar o telefone da orelha,por causa do nível de decibéis que Shizuru utilizou na exclamação.Era óbvio que,como uma boa descontrolada,isso era o mínimo de se esperar dela.

-Pois é,eu também não.Mas a culpa não foi minha,quem me beijou foi ele!

-_Beijou bem,pelo menos?_

-Ah,sabe que eu não sei? Fiquei tão nervosa que nem prestei atenção. – ao dizer isso,Botan fechou os olhos com força e comprimiu os lábios,como se tivesse dito a maior mentira do mundo.

-_Ainda bem,não é certo fazer essas coisas tão depressa assim._

-Só liguei pra te contar isso.Hoje tenho um dia cheio pela frente.Vou fazer faxina na casa e em mim!

-_Isso mesmo,aproveite que o sábado está apenas começando.Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite?_

-Ver um bom filme e ir direto pra cama! – ao dizer isso,Shizuru soltou uma risadinha arrastada e maliciosa. – Sozinha,idiota.

-_Sim sim,é claro.Até segunda então_.

Assim que desligou o aparelho,Botan ficou pensativa.

Desde quando Shizuru deveria avaliar o que era certo e errado,já que ela mesma ia direto pra cama logo nos primeiros encontros?

Lançou um olhar ao cãozinho deitado ao seu lado,que abanava o rabinho freneticamente.

-Vamos limpar a casa,Mu?

Ao dizer isso,o cão abaixou a cabeça e lançou um olhar triste à ela.

* * *

-Eu não acredito que você fez isso!

Kurama tinha a certeza que já havia visto aquela cena antes,mas foi só impressão.Talvez porque passou a noite toda pensando na garota e no que Yomi diria quando contasse a ele sobre a noite anterior.

-Eu fiz.Não deu pra segurar,aquela garota é sensacional!O que acha desse aqui?

-É bonito.Mas vai gastar toda essa grana em um carro novo,só pra impressioná-la?

-É claro.Quantos tempo faz que eu não me sinto assim em relação à uma garota... – Yomi ia começar a falar,mas Kurama o interrompeu. – Tudo bem,não precisa dizer que foi com Maya,eu já sei.

Yomi sorriu.

Estavam em uma loja de carros e Kurama parecia um garotinho escolhendo qual carrinho novo colocaria na sua coleção.Sim,ele parecia mesmo,a única diferença é que o carrinho era um carrão.

-Eu gostei desse,mas acho que vou ficar com aquele Jaguar mesmo.

Yomi erguia as mãos para o céu enquanto fazia expressões de êxtase,por finalmente Kurama ter se decidido.

-Agora,com esse carro e aquela mulher ao meu lado...vou ficar completo!

-E vai deixar seu antigo carro no guincho?

-Quer ele de presente? Me deixe ser feliz,Yomi!

Yomi pareceu não dar ouvidos ao amigo,prestando atenção somente em uma mulher maravilhosa que caminhava de forma imponente do lado de fora da loja.Fixou os olhos nela,e ela pareceu perceber.

-Meu Deus,que visão do paraíso...

Tudo o que ela fez foi sorrir e continuar a seguir seu caminho.

* * *

Botan parecia estar imersa em revistas de moda,cds,fitas de vídeo e dvds.Tentou buscar ar desesperadamente,arremessando vários deles para longe,tomando cuidado para não acertar seu _lhasa-apso_,que se divertia com aquela bagunça.

-Deus,preciso dar um fim nisso tudo! Desde quando tenho tudo isso de coisas inúteis? Onde estão meus cds da _Joss Stone_?

Ficou horrorizada ao ver uma bola de pêlos sair correndo de fininho para o quarto.

-Mu! Volte aqui com meu cd!

Saiu correndo atrás do bichano e quase morreu de remorso ao vê-lo todo feliz pulando de um lado para o outro sobre sua cama.

Mas logo,o remorso deu lugar ao horror quando viu que Mu estava feliz porque havia um telefone ao lado dele.

-Não vou ligar para ele,Mu! Só me faltava essa,um cachorro opinando sobre o que devo fazer!

Em seguida,Mu deu um sonoro rosnado para ela,que ficou assustada mais uma vez.

-Às vezes acho que você é melhor do que Shizuru em conselhos amorosos. – disse sentando-se ao lado do cão.Este que agora latia freneticamente. – Não,Mu. Não acho que seja eu quem deva ligar.Eu sou menina,lembra? Meninas não correm atrás de meninos.

O cão continuou encarando a dona como se estivesse persuadindo-a com sua cara de cachorro-sem-dono.

-Além do mais,é muito cedo ainda.Meninos ricos acordam tarde no sábado,sabia? Quem sabe mais pro final da tarde.

Ao dizer isso,o bichano abanou o rabinho.

-E preciso te dar um banho urgente. Vamos,hoje é dia de _spa _para nós dois.

Por questões óbvias,o animal sumiu da vista de Botan.Mas o banho dele não era o mais importante.Ela precisava dar um trato no seu visual.Um novo corte de cabelo talvez,uma boa limpeza de pele,mãos e unhas...coisas que toda mulher precisa pra se sentir bem.

-Não sei nem por quê estou fazendo tudo isso. – disse berrando pelo apartamento,como se quisesse comunicar-se com o cachorro sumido. – Mas,em todo caso,se eu encontrá-lo novamente,não posso estar aquele bagaço de final de sexta-feira,não é?

Um latido foi ouvido em resposta.

* * *

-Bom dia,meninas!

Duas moças,com aparentes vinte anos,saíram de trás de um biombo com expressões alegres e esbaforidas no rosto.

-Botan! Estávamos com saudades! – disse a morena,enquanto colocava o avental e ajeitava os cabelos,olhando-se no espelho.

-Quero mudar meu visual hoje.Um corte ultra _fashion_,certo Keiko?

A moça fez um sinal de positivo e foi preparar os produtos que utilizaria em seguida.

Enquanto isso,Botan se sentava em uma cadeira e a outra moça,de cabelos esverdeados massageava as mãos delicadamente com um creme.

-Sentimos falta das suas conversas,Botan-chan.O salão fica tão parado quando você não vem...

-Agora já estou aqui,Yukina.E preciso ficar mais bela do que nunca.

Ambas pararam imediatamente o que faziam e grudaram os olhos em Botan.

-Conta aí,quem é o sortudo? – perguntou Keiko,no tom divertido de sempre.

-Que lindo,Botan-chan está apaixonada! – Yukina uniu as mãos e piscou os olhos rapidamente,como se estivesse sonhando.

-Ei,eu não disse isso!

-Ah,mas a gente sabe que sempre termina assim. – Keiko falava desinteressada,querendo saber logo quem era o novo pretendente de Botan. – Vamos,conta pra gente:é bonito?

-Maravilhoso! Ruivo,de olhos verdes que,por Deus!Nunca vi nada igual.

-Como ele se chama,Botan-chan? – perguntou Yukina.

-Kurama.

-O empresário? -Keiko largou imediatamente um potinho com tinta em cima da pia.

-Sim.Você o conhece?

-Oh,meu Deus! Oh,meu Deus!

Botan e Yukina se entreolharam assustadas e depois voltaram a olhar Keiko em algo parecido com um êxtase.

-Você conhece ele,Keiko? – Botan tentou mais uma vez.

-Ele é muito amigo de Yusuke!Ele é um deus grego! E milionário!

Botan se sentiu um pouco incomodada,porque esta deveria ser a reação de várias mulheres quando o assunto era Kurama.

-Acho que eu também o conheço.Meu irmão tem um amigo ruivo de olhos verdes que se chama Kurama.

-Bem,acho que não preciso de demais apresentações...

Keiko parecia estar em transe,olhando para algum ponto no horizonte e,de repente,voltou a ser a hiper-ativa de sempre.

-Ah,mas eu aprovo ele sim,Botan.Vai na fé que esse é enviado de Deus!Como vai querer o corte?

* * *

Kurama andava de um lado para o outro como se o telefone na mesa do quarto fosse o maior vilão da _yakuza_.

"Ligo ou não?" se perguntou em pensamento,pela décima vez naquela tarde.

O número do telefone em questão já estava até desaparecendo do papel,de tanto segurá-lo.

-Botan,Botan... – disse para si mesmo,deixando um fino sorriso se formar no lábios.

* * *

-Uau! Adorei,Keiko! Ficou ótimo! – exclamava Botan,enquanto olhava o novo corte no espelho. – As unhas também ficaram ótimas,e minha pele então...é hoje!

-Er...Botan,preciso te contar uma coisa. – disse Keiko de forma receosa.

-O quê foi? - a expressão de felicidade morreu ao ver a seriedade estampada no rosto da amiga.

-Koenma esteve aqui ontem.

Botan arregalou os olhos e começou a rir ironicamente,tentando esconder um evidente desespero.

-O que aquele troglodita queria?

-Queria saber de você,como sempre. – Yukina respondeu,suspirando desanimada em seguida.

-Mas,como assim? Ele ainda quer saber de mim? Mesmo depois de eu chutá-lo para fora de casa? É um imbecil,mesmo.Vai ver aquela Ayame não deu conta dele.

As amigas riram com o comentário debochado de Botan,mas retomaram a postura séria quando continuaram a falar.

-É,ele realmente não está mais com Ayame. – disse Keiko.

-Há!

-Mas,sabe como é.Ele também é amigo de Yusuke,e não é justo eu tratar mal os amigos do meu marido.Ele sempre pergunta de você quando vêm aqui,e desta vez pediu pra eu falar com você a respeito...

-A respeito dele? Nem morta.Figurinha repetida não completa meu álbum.E se ele sente tanta falta assim,pensasse trinta vezes antes de fazer eu expulsá-lo de casa.

-Botan-chan,não se aborreça.Você acabou de fazer uma limpeza de pele,isso só vai deixá-la ainda mais estressada. – dizia Yukina,com a voz doce de sempre.

-E o que eu digo a ele? – perguntou Keiko.

-Manda ele catar coquinho! – disse triunfante,enquanto pegava as notas de dinheiro da bolsa e as colocava sobre o balcão. – Obrigada por me deixarem bonita,meu amores. – disse por fim,enquanto beijava e abraçava as amigas,se despedindo.

* * *

Chegou no apartamento carregando algumas sacolas,já que aproveitou estar na rua e passou no shopping pra comprar um vestido e botas novas.

Parecia estar fazendo tudo em função de um possível,mas não confirmado,encontro em um sábado à para olhar a secretária eletrônica,mas não haviam ligações ou mensagens.

Logo,a presença de seu cãozinho amenizou sua ansiedade.Se baixou para acariciá-lo,conversando com uma voz infantil,como se ele entendesse perfeitamente cada palavra.

-Comprei biscoito pra você,Mu. – disse,enquanto retirava de uma das sacolas um pacote de biscoitos caninos.Retirou um de dentro e jogou no ar,para o animal pegá-lo em seguida.

Suspirou,exausta.Aproveitou o tempo que esteve fora e almoçou em um restaurante perto da sua casa,cujo dono era o pai de Keiko.

Retirou o casaco e jogou-o sobre o sofá,e depois abriu os zíperes do par de botas para em seguida,tomar um bom e demorado banho de banheira.

Separou um belo conjunto de _lingeries _e colocou lado a lado com o vestido novo,ambos estendidos sobre a cama.

Pegou o roupão,a toalha e os chinelos e caminhou até o banheiro.Ligou a torneira da banheira,e enquanto esta enchia,Botan escolhia cuidadosamente qual tipo de sais de banho utilizaria.

-Energizante ou relaxante? – sentou-se na borda da banheira,em dúvida. – Energizante.

Despejou o conteúdo na água e aproveitou para enrolar os cabelos em uma toalha.Ao se despir,parou diante do espelho e passou alguns segundos se admirando.É claro que notou um defeito aqui e outro ali,como costumeiro das mulheres,mas logo concluiu que estava em boa forma.

Só precisava tomar cuidado quanto aos sorvetes,porque esse sim era um caminho para a perdição.

Assim que viu a banheira cheia,tratou de se imergir imediatamente na água quente.

Sentiu o corpo inteiro formigar,talvez pelo contato da pele fria com a água quente,mas conseguiu relaxar um pouco.

Apesar de tudo,sua cabeça não parava de formular a belíssima imagem _daquele_ homem,e a cena do beijo vinha à tona constantemente.Para perturbá-la e contradizê-la,é claro.

Ela sempre colocava o bom senso em primeiro lugar de tudo,e deixar um "desconhecido" beijá-la assim,sem mais nem menos,não era uma boa conduta.E ir para a cama no primeiro encontro então,totalmente fora de cogitação.

Mas e a partir do segundo encontro? Até quando ela seria a intocável? Sendo que,por mais que odiasse lembrar disso,ela queria tanto quanto ele que ambos terminassem dormindo juntos naquele dia,mas por causa do bom senso...nada feito.

Suspirou pela enésima vez no dia,mirando os olhos em um ponto qualquer no teto.

* * *

-Vamos,atenda... – dizia em voz alta,enquanto batucava os dedos insistentemente na mesa,em um visível ato de nervosismo.

Era a segunda vez consecutiva que tentava uma ligação,mas não estava conseguindo falar com _ela_.

O telefone chamava,chamava...mas ninguém atendia.

Ao desligar o aparelho,uma espécie de paranóia tomou conta do corpo de Kurama,e ele precisou se sentar na cama por causa disso.

-Será que ela não quer falar comigo? – perguntou para as paredes. – Mas por quê deixou o número do seu telefone então? Ela está se fazendo de difícil?

Por questões óbvias,não obteve nenhuma resposta.

* * *

_-Botan,por que você está fazendo isso comigo? Eu te amo!_

_-Fora da minha casa! Nunca mais coloque seus pés imundos aqui!_

_-Mas..._

_-Nem menos.Vá embora porque só de ver sua cara já me embrulha o estômago._

_-Botan,você quer se casar comigo?_

Com brusquidão,Botan abriu os olhos e se sentou na banheira,fazendo uma generosa quantidade de água voar para fora.

Ela estava ofegante,com os olhos arregalados,e com uma mão pousada sobre o peito,tentando acalmar o coração que batia descompassado.

-Koenma,eu te odeio! – berrou.Aquilo tudo não passara de um sonho,que por sinal,não foi muito agradável para ela.

Ao olhar bem para os dedos da mão,notou que já era hora de sair do banho.Estavam mais enrugados do que uma velha!

Respirou fundo para tomar coragem de enfrentar o frio que fazia fora do banheiro.Friccionou bem a toalha pelo corpo todo e depois se enrolou no roupão.Calçou os chinelos e foi em direção ao quarto.

Quase morreu com a temperatura gelada que o ambiente abrigava,mas tratou logo de vestir algo bem quentinho,enquanto não se arrumava.

Como de costume,foi dar uma olhada na secretária eletrônica e quase caiu de costas quando viu duas chamadas não atendidas.

Berrou por alguns segundos,chamando a atenção do cão que dormia tranqüilamente na cama.

-Mu! Nem pra você me avisar que o telefone tocou? Que espécie de cão ingrato você é?! – Botan acusava o bichano,como se este tivesse alguma culpa sobre o ocorrido.

Foi a deixa para ela se desesperar.Duas ligações era demais,ele certamente não ligaria pela terceira vez.

Sentou-se na cama,com uma expressão aterrorizada no rosto,tentando pensar em alguma possibilidade de fazê-lo ligar novamente.

Não obtendo muito sucesso,se jogou sobre o colchão e abraçou o travesseiro,fazendo uma típica cena de drama feminino.

Mas,aonde o bom senso tinha ido? Até a cozinha assaltar a geladeira?

Ela não podia ficar desesperada daquele jeito,e por causa disso retomou a posição inicial,fez alguns exercícios de respiração e logo seu autocontrole estava de volta.

-Vou cozinhar para relaxar. – disse decidida.É claro que nem ousou deixar o telefone longe de si,e agora ele era seu principal aliado naquela tarde fria de Tóquio.

Mas,para um pouco do desespero retornar,viu as nuvens carregadas lá fora quando arriscou uma rápida olhada pela janela.Certamente ia chover,e todo o esforço para se sentir bela ia embora junto com a chuva.

-Oh não...

Quase arremessou o telefone longe quando este começou a tocar freneticamente em suas mãos.Ao olhar o número de identificação,não o reconheceu,e isso fez as esperanças de que fosse ele aumentassem.

Pigarreou antes de atender,e em seguida,fez uma pose triunfal para que sua voz saísse mais bela do que nunca.

-Alô?

-_Pensei que não quisesse me atender.Estou incomodando?_

-Er..Não,é claro que não. – a pose triunfal logo deu espaço para a expressão que poderia ser deduzida como a de um orgasmo.Botan fazia caras e bocas enquanto falava com Kurama ao telefone.

-_Que bom.Ainda está zangada comigo_?

-Imagine! Por quê eu estaria?

Uma pausa se fez.

-_Bem..é que eu...tentei fazer algo ontem e...acho que você não gostou muito_. – disse Kurama pausadamente.

Aquilo constrangia Botan,de certa forma.Mas o bom senso acabava de voltar da cozinha,dando à ela coragem para se portar como uma mulher de fibras.

-Oh,esqueça isso.Não estou zangada com você. – disse com uma voz divertida.

-_Bem,então acho que você me permite fazer um convite para hoje.Quer sair para jantar?_

-Sim,é uma boa idéia. – disse,com um sorriso de orelha à orelha,lançando um olhar cheio de brilhos ao vestido sobre a cama.

-_É bom nos apressarmos,porque está ameaçando chover.Eu passo aí em uma hora,pode ser?_

Botan concordou e logo passou seu endereço para que Kurama pudesse ir buscá-la.

Ao desligar o telefone,parecia estar possuída.Dava pequenos pulinhos e gritinhos,batendo palmas e aterrorizando Mu.

Naquela noite,provaria à ela mesma do que era capaz.

E,certamente,mandaria o bom senso assistir um bom filme com a namorada.

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 3

**PERFEITAMENTE DESCONHECIDOS**

**Capítulo 3 **

Ao escutar aquela buzina estranha,Botan jurou que Kurama tinha ido buscá-la com uma lambreta.

Fitou o teto por alguns instantes,pensando em qual seria o problema se ele realmente tivesse uma lambreta.

A chuva,é claro.De resto,sem preconceitos.

Ah,e a buzina era ridícula.

Lançou um rápido olhar a Mu,como se estivesse pedindo para ele desejar-lhe boa sorte.Porque ela precisaria de _muita_ sorte.

Que Kurama _não_ tocasse no assunto trabalho de maneira alguma,nem quisesse ficar sabendo muito sobre sua vida profissional.

E era exatamente por isso que ela tentaria distraí-lo utilizando _outros_ métodos.

-Deus,nunca fui assim...- disse por fim,pegando a bolsa e o casaco,saindo do apartamento em seguida.

Totalmente contra o que ela imaginava.

O carro que Kurama tinha era um dos mais belos – e caros – que ela já tinha visto.Deu o sorriso mais amarelo que pôde,e suspeitou que o rapaz pudesse achar que ela ainda estava sem graça por causa dos acontecimentos da noite anterior.

Mas ele estava,definitivamente,fabuloso.Impecável.Indescritivelmente impecável.Tudo nele parecia ser pura perfeição,e de certa forma ela se sentiu incomodada,porque perfeição era a última coisa que se relacionava à ela – no próprio ponto de vista.

-Você está linda! – disse em um tom ressaltado.Cumprimentou-a com um beijo nas bochechas,o que permitiu que ela sentisse sua fragrância mais do que masculina.

Tentadora.

O que ela poderia responder para não parecer convencida – apesar de realmente saber que estava linda?

'Obrigada' seria muito mecânico. 'Eu sei' muito arrogante. 'Cale a boca' muito grosseira.

-Você também. – respondeu,sentindo um arrepio percorrê-la inteiramente.Ela queria simplesmente se jogar na frente do primeiro carro que passava por ali.Mas ao ver o sorriso maravilhoso do ruivo,não sentia mais vontade de deixá-lo ir sozinho.

Entraram no carro,e ela percebeu que os estofados cheiravam a novo.Tudo estava devidamente limpo.Era muita organização para alguém que de organizado só tinha o guarda-roupas.

-Quer escolher uma música? – Kurama perguntou antes de dar a partida,estendendo um estojo com vários cds dentro.

Botan observava os títulos em silêncio,prestando muita atenção para qual tipo de música colocar.Tinha que ser algo sensual,envolvente,para que ela pudesse "pedir desculpas" ao rapaz,pela forma como havia reagido por causa do beijo – que foi maravilhoso e ela,muito idiota,não quis admitir.

_Soul_ seria perfeito.Ele sorriu ao notar o bom gosto dela,e fez alguns comentários sobre as preferências musicais.

Botan ainda parecia meio perturbada,e ao invés de fazer comentários para que a conversa fluísse,seu bloqueio mental insistia em passar dos limites.Tudo o que ela fazia era sorrir.

Assim que a batida começou a rolar,ela se sentiu como uma adolescente indecisa sobre o que fazer com o garoto lindo ao lado.

Por forças que ela considerou sobrenaturais,repousou sua mão sobre a do rapaz,que estava controlando o era de se esperar,Kurama olhou-a imediatamente.Encontrou o par de olhos cor-de-rosa divertidos e brilhantes.Ela sorria da forma mais natural possível,e agradeceu aos deuses por aquilo tudo ser verdadeiro,e não planejado.

No instante seguinte,a mão que estava no câmbio passou a acariciar a face de Botan,enquanto o rapaz olhava ora para a pista,ora para a moça.

Tudo devidamente perfeito,na opinião desse jeito e terminar sabe-se lá onde seria perfeito.

* * *

Terminaram novamente no quarto dele.

O jantar foi bom,mas Kurama começou a querer saber demais sobre a vida dela.Além de não querer,Botan não achava certo dar todas as informações sobre si mesma para alguém que ela nem sabia se daria sinal de vida na manhã seguinte.Mesmo achando esse alguém lindo de morrer.

Depois de muitas doses de saquê,o beijo estava tão intenso e profundo que ela não largou do ruivo nem para ele poder fechar a porta.Acabou fazendo isso com um chute.

Ela parecia não querer deixar os lábios dele descolarem dos seus um segundo sequer.Mas,à essa altura do campeonato, não era mais por medo de ele fazer perguntas desnecessárias.

As mãos esbaforidas,a ansiedade pelo quê aconteceria,os arrepios pela fusão do quente e do frio,tudo contribuía para que terminassem a noite dormindo abraçados.

-Você tem certeza...? – Kurama perguntou,interrompendo o beijo.

'Não' seria cruel demais,e Botan se lembrou da vez em que disseram à ela que interromper as preliminares era como levar um chute nos testículos.

Apesar de ela não ter testículos,imaginou que seria – muito – melhor para ambos continuarem com aquele amasso.

-Não pare... – foi uma resposta quente,boa e sensual.

Os dois corpos rolavam pela cama,iam e vinham,tirando os lençóis do lugar,provocando um intenso clima de paixão que só cessaria no momento em que ambos cedessem aos desejos.

Não demorou muito para acontecer,e logo Botan sentiu o nó do seu vestido ser desatado,o zíper das botas se abrir,os botões da camisa social também.Ficou tudo esparramado pelo chão,misturando peças femininas com masculinas.

Dava uma impressão até engraçada,pois parecia que eles não teriam mais nenhum minuto sequer para se amarem.

Kurama às vezes interrompia os beijos somente para apreciar a beleza daquela mulher,tão inocente e ao mesmo tempo provocante.Ela era perfeita,um corpo que parecia ser esculpido à mão,um rosto angelical...

Estranhou a forma como ela respirava,mas devia ser tudo conseqüência de tanta paixão de uma vez só.

-Kurama,eu...

Ele repousou o indicador sobre os lábios rosados,pedindo por silêncio naquele momento.Botan parecia um pouco impaciente,de certa forma.

-Kurama...

À medida que as carícias se aprofundavam,Botan ficava mais inquieta,se remexendo de um forma que estava irritando Kurama.Qual era o problema dela?

Pensou na possibilidade mais coerente com a situação.

Será que ela era virgem?

Seria _incoerente_ demais,quem era virgem em tempos atuais com vinte e um anos?

Mas por que raios ela estava daquele jeito?

-Kurama...saia...

O ruivo franziu o cenho,estranhando as atitudes dela,mas acabou obedecendo.Saiu de cima dela e a viu correr em um segundo em direção ao banheiro,trancando a porta bruscamente em seguida.

Ele permaneceu estático,ainda na posição em que estava beijando-a há segundos atrás,com o olhar congelado sobre a porta do banheiro.

Quando voltou ao normal,se sentou na cama e esperou alguns instantes,até que escutou a torneira sendo aberta.

Alisou os cabelos em sinal de nervosismo por não entender mais nada do que estava acontecendo.

Caminhou até a porta e bateu,chamando por Botan em seguida.

Não houve nenhuma resposta e bateu novamente.

Botan abriu a porta logo em seguida,branca como um lençol.Kurama arregalou os olhos em sinal de preocupação,porque a aparência dela não era nada boa.

-Meu Deus,o que houve com você Botan? – perguntou,segurando seu braço e guiando-a até a cama,para se sentar.

-Acho que o saquê não caiu bem... – disse em um tom baixo,trazendo as pernas para cima da cama,esticando-as em seguida.

-Quer que eu prepare um chá? Acho que vai melhorar. – Kurama propôs.

-Eu só preciso ir para casa... – disse massageando as têmporas.

Kurama interveio,claro,e pediu para que ela passasse a noite ali na mansão.

Ela não aceitou muito bem,fez protestos dizendo que não poderia deixar Mu sozinho,que isso poderia acarretar uma série de problemas,entre outras desculpas que faziam Kurama rir por dentro.

-Botan,eu não vou te atacar.Quero que fique porque estou preocupado.E se você quiser,posso dormir no chão,se isso te fizer sentir melhor.

Botan ponderou sobre a situação em que se encontrava e gemeu por estar tão explicar para alguém o porquê de ter dormido na casa de um _affair_ logo no primeiro encontro,sendo que isso não era típico dela?

É claro que Shizuru foi a primeira pessoa que veio-lhe à mente.

Só teve a certeza de que seria o melhor a fazer quando outra onda de vertigem tomou conta do corpo novamente.

Kurama a levou rapidamente até o banheiro e,numa rapidez inexplicável,ligou o chuveiro e atirou a moça lá debaixo.

Botan imediatamente voltou ao normal,soltando um berro em seguida.

Olhou de cima a baixo e agradeceu por estar somente de roupas íntimas e não com seu vestido de trezentos dólares.

-Pelos deuses... – disse ela encostando a cabeça na parede.

-Botan,vista esse roupão e vá já para a cama.Agora entendeu porque quero que você fique?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Por que ele era terrivelmente sedutor e lindo? Se fosse um baixinho,careca e gordo,talvez não hesitaria tanto em ficar.

Mas não,era o homem mais belo que conheceu em toda sua vida.

Ficou encarando os olhos verdes por mais alguns instantes,antes de dar a deixa final.

-Tudo bem,eu fico.

Kurama apenas sorriu e tratou logo de arrumar a cama para sua hóspede mais que especial naquela noite.

Puxou um bi-cama e começou a arrumá-lo,porque seria cavalheiro o suficiente e ofereceria sua cama para ela dormir.

Parou tudo o que estava fazendo quando percebeu uma certa preocupação nos olhos cor-de-rosa.

-Algum problema em dormir aqui no quarto?

-Oh,não. – respondeu prontamente.

Deitou-se na cama e se cobriu com o lençol,tudo da forma mais mecânica possível.

-Botan,você vai dormir de roupão?

Ela ergueu o lençol e olhou por baixo dele. Não costumava dormir de roupão,mas certamente de _lingeries_ é que não dormiria.

-Sim.Ele é confortável,não se preocupe.

Kurama torceu o nariz e saiu do quarto imediatamente.

Ao voltar,estava com uma camisola e um robe cor salmão.

-Vista isso.Não sei se vai servir em você,porque era da minha tia Kiki.

Botan hesitou em vestir as roupas de dormir de uma pessoa desconhecida,mas já que ele estava oferecendo...

-Ela não vai se importar?

-Ela já morreu. – disse da forma mais natural possível.

Botan arregalou os olhos,pensando seriamente se não seria melhor dormir com o roupão.

Kurama riu da expressão chocada dela.

Pegou as vestes e foi para o banheiro.

Kurama aproveitou para colocar sua roupa de dormir e sentou-se na cama.Afagou os cabelos mais uma vez,rindo de tudo o que estava acontecendo naquela noite.

Estava sendo tudo muito agradável,mas ainda sentia que Botan era uma desconhecida.

De repente,ouviu uma risada estridente vinda do banheiro,e a porta sendo aberta em seguida.

Botan tentava segurar o riso,mas estava sendo difícil.

A camisola da tia Kiki havia ficado enorme nela,como se pesasse vinte quilos a mais.

Kurama não resistiu e caiu na gargalhada também. Aquela cena estava mais do que adorável.

-Bem...acho que a tia Kiki não estava muito em forma.

Botan sorriu e corou com o comentário,fazendo Kurama assumir uma expressão séria por alguns segundos.

Caminhou até ela,dando a entender que queria beijá-la a todo custo,porém ela recuou um passo.

-Kurama...

-Me desculpe.É que ver você assim,nesse pijama da tia Kiki... – tentou se explicar,gesticulando as mãos.

Botan gargalhou,deixando-o um pouco constrangido.

-Acho melhor dormirmos logo. – disse,por fim.

* * *

O velho costume de dormir com o celular ao lado quase fez Botan morrer do coração.

Pela manhã,Shizuru ligou,fazendo o aparelho vibrar freneticamente.

-Alô,alô??! – Botan atendeu desesperada.

-Onde você está? – Shizuru perguntou com a voz ríspida.

-Er...Eu estou...na casa de uma tia minha! Vim aqui almoçar. – respondeu,olhando ao redor,notando que o quarto estava devidamente arrumado e Kurama _não_ estava lá.

-Eu te liguei mil vezes ontem à noite e você não atendeu.Onde foi?

-Shizuru,você é minha mãe por acaso? Eu saí,oras!

-Não vou nem perguntar com quem. Você já fez os croquis?

Botan bateu a mão na testa quando se lembrou dos croquis.Não tinha feito nada,e o prazo máximo era para o dia seguinte.

-Fiz,mas faltam alguns detalhes. – mentiu,rangendo os dentes.

-Ótimo.E não se esqueça que nessa sexta-feira teremos a reunião com os biólogos.

Aquele era outro assunto que atormentava a cabeça de Botan.Estava tão insegura quanto Shizuru em apostar todas as fichas em um novo tipo de tecido desenvolvido por uma dupla de biólogos.

Desligou o aparelho e pensou em se vestir logo e ir para casa terminar seus deveres.

Assim que terminou de se vestir,Kurama abriu a porta com delicadeza e sorriu à moça.

-Vamos? O almoço está pronto.

-Kurama,sinto muito,mas eu preciso ir para casa.Tenho algumas coisas para fazer e não posso mais adiá-las.

Kurama fez uma careta.

-Pedi pra que preparassem _yakisoba_ especialmente para você,além do sorvete de uva como sobremesa.

Botan ficou boquiaberta.

Seria _irrecusável_.

* * *

Depois de um almoço agradável,Kurama pediu para que o motorista levasse Botan até sua casa.

-Quando eu poderei te ver novamente?

-Bem... – começou – Essa semana será complicada para mim,tenho muitas coisas à serem feitas,e todas são importantes. E no final de semana estarei embarcando para Milão.

-Era só dizer que não. – Kurama riu.

-Não! Não é isso! Eu realmente vou estar enrolada...

-Milão é uma cidade muito bonita,especialmente para você que estuda moda.Pode ser um bom empurrão na sua carreira.

Botan congelou ao ouvir aquilo.Não havia mencionado que já era formada e tinha um dos melhores empregos do Japão,mas porque realmente não deveria ser feito.

-Oh,sim. – disse,olhando para os lados,se mostrando um pouco _nervosa_.

-O quê foi?

-Oh,não é nada.É porque tenho medo de andar de avião...

Continua...

* * *

**People,um capítulo-embromation!**

**Odeio esse tipo de capítulo,mas são necessários he-he.**

**Prometi no meu LiveJournal que esse capítulo não ia demorar para sair,e vejam! Consegui cumprir minha promessa! Feliz,feliz!**

**Espero que gostem...Beijocas!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**PERFEITAMENTE ESCONHECIDOS**

**Capítulo 4**

Ótimo. Agora essa nova desculpa sobre o medo de voar de avião.

Botan estava exasperada,chegou em seu apartamento como se estivesse fugindo de um _serial killer_, quando na verdade era apenas Kurama que a assustava.

Se encostou na porta e respirou fundo,olhando para o teto.

Por que ela estava tão agitada? O que havia feito de extraordinário para estar se sentindo perseguida?

Sorriu ao ver seu bichano de estimação lambendo sua bota Chanel, agachou para afagar-lhe o pêlo, como se aquilo a aliviasse um pouco.

-Não posso, Mu. Eu realmente não posso ter um caso com esse tal de Kurama! – dizia em um tom alterado.

Lançou um rápido olhar às pastas e pranchetas jogadas sobre a mesa da sala,lembrando-se mais uma vez de seus deveres.

Além do quê, tinha um viagem importantíssima marcada para o próximo final de semana. A arrumação de malas não poderia ficar para última hora de forma alguma.

-É melhor esquecê-lo de uma vez. – disse para si mesma,retirando o casaco e as botas,caminhando diretamente para o banheiro.

* * *

Shizuru fumava o quinto cigarro naquela tarde chuvosa,encostada no parapeito do terraço de seu apartamento.Estava um tempo horrível, e ela realmente detestava dias nublados.

Lançou um olhar à sua sala, sorrindo desanimada em seguida. Morar em uma cobertura de um dos edifícios mais caros de Tóquio era para poucos,mas do que adiantava? Ela estava lá,se sentindo sozinha, com o lar totalmente desorganizado e cheirando bebida alcoólica.

Ela não precisava daquilo,de forma alguma.

Respirou fundo e apagou o cigarro. Queria poder esvaziar a cabeça e a viagem para Milão veio em boa hora.

Logo,escutou um barulho de talheres vindo da cozinha.Deveria ser Tiyu acordando.

Ele apareceu na sala trazendo uma bandeja com uma xícara de chá,algumas torradas e uvas.

-Oi,amor. Fiz pra você. – disse,sorrindo docilmente.

Shizuru não pode conter um sorriso também, porque apesar de tudo o que era, Tiyu tinha um bom coração.

-Obrigada. Estava mesmo com fome. – agradeceu,se ajeitando melhor no sofá para receber a bandeja.

Tiyu sentou-se ao seu lado,ligando a televisão.

O desfile de moda de Paris foi a primeira imagem que surgiu no aparelho,deixando Tiyu perplexo e Shizuru super animada.

O que não durou muito,já que o rapaz mudou rapidamente para um canal de esportes,onde dois marmanjos rolavam pelo chão em uma luta-livre.

-Eu queria ver o desfile... – Shizuru disse.

-Ah,mas isso você já está cansada de ver. Hoje é domingo,deixe eu ver um pouquinho de esportes. – respondeu Tiyu,deixando Shizuru boquiaberta.

Esse era um ponto muito desanimador na vida dela. Um namorado que não a incentivava em sua carreira.

Levantou vagarosamente,levando a bandeja consigo para o quarto.Ao chegar lá,fechou a porta com o pé,depositando o objeto em cima da cama e lançando um olhar para o lugar por onde entrou.

-Sinto muito,mas não dá pra continuar assim.

* * *

-Quando é que essas tendências vão mudar?! Não agüento mais esse romantismo todo... – Botan falava sozinha,debruçada na mesinha da sala,quase engolindo o bloco de folhas A3 que usava para desenhar seus croquis.

O telefone sem fio,ao lado dela, começou a tocar freneticamente. Botan revirou os olhos quando o identificador de chamadas tinha o número de Shizuru.

-Alô? – disse num tom desanimado. Não escutou nada além de um choro do outro lado da linha. – Shizuru? É você? – perguntou preocupada,largando o lápis que segurava.

-Ele foi embora... – Shizuru dizia entre soluços. – Eu o _mandei_ embora...

Certamente,estava falando de Tiyu.

-Você fez isso mesmo? Como se sente? – Botan perguntou,se acomodando melhor no sofá.

-Oh, Deus, péssima! Não deveria ter feito isso...

- Não diga isso.Você sabe que há tempos gostaria de ter mandando ele embora,mas não tinha coragem.

-Sim,mas agora ele realmente se foi e eu me sinto como uma canalha. – ela dizia em tom arrastado e choroso,assoando o nariz vez ou outra. – Você está em casa?! Oh,é claro que está,foi para aí que eu liguei...Posso ir até aí?

-Claro que pode. Tenho _donuts_ de framboesa na geladeira. – Botan respondeu alegre.

-Já estou indo.

Assim que desligou o telefone,olhou para os croquis inacabados e quase teve um surto. Shizuru ficaria uma fera se visse que ela estava apenas começando um trabalho que deveria entregar no dia seguinte.

* * *

-Ela vai para Milão no final de semana. – disse Kurama,enquanto dava uma tacada inteligente na bola branca,fazendo com que outra colorida caísse na caçapa.

Yomi ia dizer algo,mas nada saiu de sua boca.Demorou alguns instantes até que tentasse falar novamente.

-Bela tacada.

-O que devo fazer?

Yomi se abaixou para dar uma tacada,erguendo o olhar para Kurama.

-Não espera que eu te dê a solução,não é mesmo?

-Estou pensando seriamente em ir atrás dela.

Não haveria um expressão melhor para se encaixar no jovem rosto de Yomi a não ser a de pânico.

-Ficou maluco? Você nem sabe direito quem ela é e já quer fazer uma loucura de amor?! Primeiramente, você está apaixonado por ela? – perguntou o rapaz de cabelos negros, cruzando os braços sobre o taco e estreitando o olhar.

-Que pergunta óbvia. – Kurama rolou os olhos – É claro que estou! Ou você realmente acha que eu largaria tudo aqui e pegaria um vôo para Milão só para fazer graça à uma estranha?

-Sinceramente, depois que contratou Maya para ser sua secretária, eu não duvido mais de nada. – Yomi disse por fim, dando uma tacada na bola preta, fazendo-a cair dentro da caçapa e conseqüentemente, ganhando o jogo.

Agora era Kurama quem abria a boca para tentar falar algo.

Ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, processando o fato de que ir atrás de Botan seria realmente arriscado.

-Você tem razão. – disse, chamando a atenção de Yomi – Não posso simplesmente ir atrás dela achando que isso vai dar em casamento. Nem sequer sei sobre sua vida direito.

-Muito bem... – Yomi deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo – Parece estar sendo _muito_ sensato.

* * *

-Me desculpe, Shizuru, mas a minha inspiração não anda muito boa essa semana. O que eu pude fazer foram alguns croquis bem simples e...

-De quê adianta? Ele foi embora... – disse Shizuru, olhando para algum ponto perdido com olhos baixos.

Botan já estava começando a se irritar.

-Shizuru, você quer fazer o favor de prestar atenção na droga do desenho? – perguntou ríspida, tirando a amiga do estado de transe.

-Oh, sim. Botan, estão maravilhosos! Simples e arrojados como Yamamoto gosta. Tenho certeza que nos dará uma mão com nossa grife assim que os ver. – Shizuru falou como se absolutamente nada tivesse acontecido com ela.

Botan só queria entender porque a amiga era _tão_ inconstante daquele jeito.

Mas o telefone tocou, deixando a dúvida de Botan de lado.

Ela observou o número no identificador de chamadas, mas ele era restrito.

-Alô?! – perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida, enquanto observava Shizuru fazer carinhos no cachorro com uma voz extremamente melada e infantil.

-Olá. Você pode falar?

É _claro_ que poderia, sendo Kurama do outro lado da linha ela falaria até de ponta cabeça.

Mas ser uma mulher de fibras e não demonstrar qualquer fraqueza que fosse era essencial.

-Olá. Bem, na verdade eu estava um pouco sim. Mas, se for urgente, pode falar. – respondeu com altivez, atraindo um olhar chocado de Shizuru.

-Me desculpa, não era minha intenção te atrapalhar, mas...gostaria de jantar comigo hoje à noite?

A espinha de Botan congelou. Sim, é claro que ela queria terminar no quarto dele, quase rolando ao chão enroscada aos beijos, mas não, não queria porque era uma mulher de fibras, e mulheres de fibras certamente não fazem isso.

-Claro. – respondeu mecanicamente – Na verdade, não posso. Estou enrolada em uma conversa séria com uma amiga e...

Do outro lado da linha, Kurama lançou um olhar malicioso ao amigo, tendo uma brilhante idéia.

-Sua amiga é solteira? – disse, interrompendo Botan.

-Como?

-Ela.Solteira.

-Sim, ela é. Por quê?

-Leve ela junto. Tenho um amigo que também é solteiro, e certamente irá gostar muito de ter companhia. – Kurama sugeriu, fazendo uma luz divina brotar na cabeça de Botan.

-Fechado.

-Às oito, no Okinawa.

Botan recebeu uma chuva de perguntas de Shizuru, sendo obrigada a empurrar a amiga que quase estava caindo sobre ela.

-Vamos jantar no Okinawa e você vai junto.

-Por quêêê? – perguntou chorosa.

-Porque Kurama tem um amigo lindo que está solteiro e quer te conhecer. – Botan praguejou mentalmente por ser tão estúpida e mentirosa com sua melhor amiga, mesmo que fosse por uma boa causa.

* * *

_Restaurante Okinawa, oito e vinte da noite..._

Shizuru deixou o queixo cair quando viu quem era o amigo de Kurama. _"Engraçado, mas eu já vi ele antes em algum lugar"_ pensou, tentando se lembrar de onde era.

-Estas aqui são Botan e Shizuru. – Kurama foi bem hospitaleiro em matéria de quebrar aquele clima chato de apresentações.

-Muito prazer. – o moreno respondeu educadamente, reverenciando ambas à moda antiga, com um beijo no dorso de cada uma.

Ao observar direito Shizuru, lembrou-se que a havia visto recentemente em algum lugar, só não lembrava qual.

-Engraçado, mas você não me é estranha. – Yomi disse à loira, tirando dela o mesmo comentário.

-Você também não. Eu só não me lembro quando e como te conheço. – disse a moça, rindo.

-_Está maravilhosa hoje. Vai fugir de mim outra vez?_ – Kurama sussurrou no ouvido de Botan, enquanto ambos assistiam àquela cena do "te-conheço-mas-não-sei-de-onde", causando um certo arrepio nela.

-O-obrigada... – foi a melhor resposta que pôde dar. – Mas não me lembro de ter fugido de você.

-Que bom. Espero que hoje a noite seja agradável. – Kurama disse em tom baixo – Bem, então vamos pegar uma mesa? Creio que as moças gostarão da comida aqui.

_Três garrafas de saquê depois..._

Botan olhava horrorizada para a amiga, que com o instinto alcoólico em alta, bebeu quase sozinha as garrafas de saquê.

Ela estava terrivelmente falante e inoportuna, talvez até assustando os rapazes também.

-Acho que ela não está bem. – comentou baixo com Kurama, mas deixando escapar aos ouvidos de Yomi também.

-Pode deixar que eu levo ela pra casa. Pelo que pude concluir, ela brigou com o ex-namorado, certo? – Yomi perguntou sorrindo, obtendo sua resposta assim que Botan assentiu com a cabeça. – Não tem problema. É mais do que normal tomar um porre pra espantar a tristeza.

Botan sorriu amarelo, olhando para Kurama em seguida.

-Quer ir para casa? – Kurama sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Garanto que não precisará vestir o pijama da tia Kiki novamente.

Botan gostaria, e muito, de concordar com a proposta dele, mas já estava mais do que na hora de ela perceber que se aceitasse, não estaria sendo uma..._mulher de fibras_.

E afinal, eles estavam em pleno domingo. Que espécie de encontro era aquele? Era o mesmo que marcarem de se encontrar em um sábado de manhã ou numa segunda-feira, às duas da tarde.

-É melhor não. Amanhã tenho compromissos sérios para cumprir e essa semana vai ser bastante agitada. Vamos deixar para uma próxima vez. – Botan dizia, ainda sorrindo amarelo. Odiava ter que fingir coisas, quando na verdade, ela estava louca para ir embora com o ruivo.

Kurama comprimiu os lábios e sorriu, fazendo um sinal para que o garçom trouxesse a conta do jantar. E enquanto isso, lá estava Shizuru, importunando o pobre Yomi.

-Sabe...não me lembro da última vez em que vi um homem lindo assim... – comentou, pendendo para o lado em que o rapaz estava, fazendo com que ele se afastasse um pouco. – Na verdade, acabei de me lembrar. – ela dizia enrolada.

-É mesmo? – Yomi quis parecer entretido no assunto, mas estava difícil.

-Ele ali...e você...estavam comprando um carrão! – Shizuru sibilava mole, rindo e com os olhos quase fechando.

Yomi sentiu um estalo quando ouviu aquilo. Ela era aquela moça maravilhosa que sorriu para ele em frente à loja de automóveis?

A conta chegou bem na hora.

Kurama observou os valores e se levantou para ir até o balcão pagar.

Botan estava quase arrancando a mão fora, de tão nervosa.

Yomi tentava, a todo custo, manter Shizuru de boca fechada, mas ainda surpreso em saber de onde a conhecia.

E shizuru cantarolava alguma música, que aos ouvidos dos outros, era indecifrável.

-Vamos? – Kurama perguntou quando voltou, pegando o casaco na mão.

* * *

Eles estavam parados em frente ao apartamento de Botan, dentro do carro.

-Obrigada pelo jantar, foi muito agradável. – Botan disse sorrindo.

-Não precisa agradecer. A sua companhia, por si só, já é muito agradável. – Kurama respondeu também sorrindo.

É claro que , mais clichê impossível, um silêncio caiu sobre ambos.

Botan pensava "mulher de fibra" adoidada, mas não resistiu aos encantos daquele terrível sorriso sedutor do homem ruivo, e dessa vez foi ela quem puxou a carreata.

Beijou ele com ternura, o que demorou alguns segundos.

Kurama nem se moveu, somente olhou-a assim que se separaram e lançou outro sorriso esmagador.

-Agora eu tenho que ir. – disse ela, dando um beijo no rosto do rapaz, fazendo com que ele somente acenasse com as mãos à ela, desejando-lhe boa viagem no final de semana.

Botan agradeceu e saiu do carro, fechando a porta atrás de si.

* * *

A semana inteira que se passou foi uma maravilha para a dupla de estilistas japonesas. Yamamoto havia assinado o contrato milionário para ajudá-las na campanha do próximo verão, o que era um marco incrível para ambas.

A viagem estava confirmada para aquela sexta-feira, às catorze horas.

E para de manhã, a grande reunião com os tais biólogos que há tempos estava tirando Botan do sério.

Ela e Shizuru aguardavam no saguão de um chiquérrimo centro empresarial, vestidas elegantemente com um tailleur branco e outro preto, respectivamente.

Botan estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas, balançando o pé freneticamente em sinal de pleno nervosismo.

-Quer parar com isso? Nós não vamos ter uma reunião com a Hidra de Lerna, e sim com dois meros humanos. – Shizuru dizia enquanto olhava horrorizada para a amiga.

-Estou com um mau pressentimento. – respondeu baixo, olhando para os lados.

Logo, a figura de uma jovem mulher de cabelos castanhos presos num coque apareceu, reverenciando-as.

-Bom dia, senhoritas, meu nome é Maya. Queiram me acompanhar até a sala de reuniões, sim?

Ambas se levantaram, desamassando as roupas, seguindo a morena.

Durante o trajeto, Shizuru não pôde deixar de notar o nervosismo contínuo da amiga e tentou dizer algumas palavras para acalmá-la.

-Senhoritas, chegamos. – Maya disse, abrindo uma porta enorme de mogno.

-Querida, o que pode no acontecer de pior? – Shizuru cochichou entrando na sala, mas estranhando a expressão de horror estampada no rosto de Botan.

Quando olhou para a mesa de reuniões, lá estavam Yomi e Kurama, os dois boquiabertos e brancos como lençóis.

-_Oh-oh_...

* * *

_Continua..._


	5. Capítulo 5

**PERFEITAMENTE DESCONHECIDOS**

**Capítulo 5**

-Querida, o que pode nos acontecer de pior?

Aquilo, certamente, era o que havia de pior. Kurama e Yomi sentados à mesa de reuniões, ambos boquiabertos e brancos como lençóis.

-_Oh oh..._

Botan, de olhos arregalados, pareceu congelar por uma eternidade. Não sabia por onde começava. A coisa mais ridícula que acontecera em toda a sua vida de garota normal era , com certeza, aquela cena.

Desajeitada, cutucou a companheira para sentarem – do outro lado da mesa, bem longe deles.

Não conseguia desgrudar os olhos de Kurama, e como aquele homem conseguia ser bonito de qualquer maneira!

Levou a mão à boca para conter o desgosto em ser tão idiota por pensar coisas assim em uma hora de extremo desconforto.

-Bem, eu... acredito que nós já nos conhecemos, não é mesmo, e... – Yomi foi interrompido por Kurama, batendo a mão sobre a mesa.

-Yomi! Deixe de besteiras!

-E... – ignorando o fato, prosseguiu – gostaria muito de analisar o trabalho das senhoritas. – disse por fim, sentindo o ar entalar na garganta.

Botan ainda estava congelada com os pensamentos idiotas, mas o cutucão de Shizuru a fez acordar e tirar da pasta que trazia os croquis.

Tudo mecanicamente forçado, jogou os papéis sobre a mesa e se encolheu na cadeira.

"_Isso não está acontecendo, isso não está acontecendo..._" era o mantra em seu cérebro.

Yomi se levantou e fez um pouco de esforço para alcançar os desenhos, porque não estava nem um pouco a fim de se aproximar daquelas duas.

Kurama fazia o que podia para não encarar Botan.

E ela fazia o que podia para parar de encará-lo.

Cada folha que via, as sobrancelhas erguiam-se e abaixavam-se. O silêncio sepulcral era como a quinta pessoa no cômodo.

-Será que eu posso fumar? – Shizuru perguntou num fio de voz.

-Pode.

-Não.

Yomi e Kurama responderam, respectivamente, e se entreolharam.

De qualquer forma, a moça se levantou e caminhou até o terraço. Abriu e fechou a porta de vidro, ficando do lado de fora.

Botan implorava para que ela voltasse, e sua cor mudava de alva para rubra cada vez que Kurama falava algo para Yomi.

-Posso fumar também? – Botan se amaldiçoou por aquela pergunta tão imbecil – até mesmo porque ela não era fumante, e todos sabiam disso.

Nem quis saber da resposta e já estava do lado de fora da sala, quase grudada no pescoço de Shizuru.

-Pelo amor de todos os santos em que você acredita, vamos dar o fora daqui! – implorava em voz baixa.

-Você ficou maluca? Isso é o que falta para podermos fechar nosso semestre em alta.

-Eu não quero saber, se ficar mais um minuto ali dentro vou ser obrigada a fazer coisas que eu não gostaria. Por favor, Shizuru!

Shizuru massageou as têmporas e deu um longo suspiro. Aquilo estava muito errado por culpa delas, que não souberam ser sinceras o suficiente quando conheceram os dois rapazes.

-Botan – Shizuru chamou a atenção dela, que antes olhava para os carros passando pela avenida, pensando seriamente em se jogar sobre eles – Você sempre repete feito idiota que precisa ser uma mulher de fibras. E agora, você sugere o quê?!

-Que a gente se jogue lá embaixo.

Shizuru deu um tapa no braço da moça de cabelos azuis, assustando-a.

-Vamos entrar agora mesmo e fechar negócio com esses dois. E quer saber? Daqui à algumas horas estaremos dentro de um avião, voando na primeira classe, bebendo Möet Chandon e dando risada de qualquer coisa que tenha movimento frente a nós.

Botan permaneceu assustada, mas a amiga fez o favor de fazê-la voltar ao normal assim que puxou-a pelo braço para dentro da sala.

Ao sentarem-se novamente, estranharam a expressão sombria do rosto de Yomi.

-Senhoritas...nós não podemos fechar esse contrato. – disse num tiro.

Botan agora sentia o estômago dar várias voltas, e não se sentiria culpada se vomitasse na mesa de mármore da dupla masculina.

Shizuru estreitou os olhos.

-Como é?!

-Nós não podemos fazer isso... – Yomi ia continuar a falar.

-Me dêem um motivo convincente. – disse, ríspida.

-Senhorita Kazuma Shizuru...

-Sem formalidades, Kurama. – cortou-o.

-Shizuru...Nós não estamos certos de que essa pareceria funcionará como gostaríamos, por isso peço que se acalme e nos dê um tempo para analisarmos essa proposta. – Kurama dizia com a usual tranqüilidade – é um fato complicado associar marcas, especialmente porque a concorrência hoje é muito acirrada e...

-Por favor, cale a boca. – Botan se intrometeu, assustando os outros três – É mais fácil dizer que não quer fechar conosco porque não confiam mais em nossa palavra, uma vez que nós duas realmente omitimos fatos que não deveríamos.

-Eu só gostaria de deixar bem claro que isso não vem a interferir, porque nós sabemos discernir trabalho e lazer. – Kurama rebateu.

-Se vocês soubessem de verdade, aprovariam nosso trabalho e fechariam essa droga de contrato. Vocês sabiam que não nos resta muito tempo? Eu e Botan embarcaremos esta tarde para Milão e ficaremos a semana fora. Na outra semana já começa o trabalho de confeccionar essas porcarias de malhas de bambu que almejávamos tanto. Eu preciso que isso seja decidido **hoje!**

Kurama e Yomi prenderam a respiração e se entreolharam.

-Não há motivos reais para vocês recusarem essa parceria. Eu tenho a absoluta certeza que vocês não possuem argumentos para nos convencerem do contrário. – Botan novamente se manifestou.

-Está bem.Nós seremos a nova indústria de tecidos da marca SofistiCats. – Kurama deu a cartada final.

Botan estreitou o olhar.

-Na verdade, ainda não compreendi o porquê de tudo isso. Qual o motivo para vocês negarem a parceria?

-Na verdade nem nós sabemos direito... – Yomi olhava cabisbaixo para os lados, se sentindo um pouco envergonhado.

-Foi tudo muito rápido e acabamos não sabendo o que fazer. – Kurama completou.

-Pois bem, assim está bem melhor. Nos desculpe por termos omitido tantas coisas.

Botan, que antes apoiava a testa em uma das mãos, arregalou os olhos quando escutou Shizuru dizer aquilo.

"Você é idiota?!" era o que, provavelmente, ela dizia à amiga por telepatia.

-Peça desculpas também Botan. – Shizuru ordenou, fazendo o queixo da amiga cair.

Ela teve que fazer aquilo, ao notar que o silêncio e os olhares obrigavam-na a se desculpar.

- Me desculpem. – a contragosto, claro.

Kurama permaneceu em silêncio, observando a mulher que o desconcertava. Ela havia omitido alguns fatos muito importantes, e se sentia muito incomodado quanto a isso. Suspirou, querendo encerrar a reunião para que as duas não se atrasassem para a viagem.

-Então está tudo certo? Enviaremos o projeto para a indústria têxtil, acredito que até semana que vem os modelos já estejam prontos.

-Perfeito. Ainda não engoli muito bem essa história de hesitarem a parceria, mas já que aceitaram-na, está tudo feito.

Shizuru conseguia ser tão oscilante que Botan sentia que tinha que começar a se acostumar. Ainda queria sair daquela sala de reuniões a todo custo, mas precisavam acertar o _grand finale_.

- Trinta por cento para vocês. – Shizuru concluiu.

Yomi ficou boquiaberto e tratou de se manifestar.

-Cinquenta.

-Ficou louco? Trinta por cento está ótimo e ponto final.

-Trinta é muito pouco. Quarenta por cento. – Kurama se intrometeu. Botan somente observava a discussão.

-Trinta e cinco. – Shizuru deu uma brecha.

-Quarenta.

-Trinta e cinco.

-Quarenta e cinco. – Yomi começou a se irritar. Tudo o que aquela mulher tinha de sedutora, tinha também de irritante.

-Quarenta. – Shizuru disse, sem ao menos perceber o que acabara de dizer.

-Negócio fechado! Quarenta por cento. – Kurama exclamou, pegando a pasta com os desenhos, guardando-a em seguida em sua maleta – Mando os detalhes para vocês por e-mail.

O suor que insistia em escorrer entre os seios de Botan começou a irritá-la. Não sabia porque estava afoita, se era pelo contrato ou se era pelo ruivo sentado à sua frente.

-Fechado, então. Botan, vamos? – Shizuru perguntou, pegando a bolsa.

Botan se levantou imediatamente, pegando a pasta. Queria sair dali o quanto antes.

Kurama a olhava, curioso.

Ambas saíram da sala, sem ao menos se despedirem.

Assim que a porta de fechou, o nervosismo começou a se instalar entre os dois empresários.

-Eu não acredito. Como é que nenhum de nós percebeu que eram elas as proprietárias da SofistiCats? Por acaso você lê os jornais, Kurama? Elas estão em alta no mercado de moda e a gente nem sequer se preocupou.

-Eu digo o mesmo de você. Quem agendou essa reunião?

-E porque Maya não nos informou? É uma inútil mesmo.

-Arranje uma secretária melhor e eu posso te responder... – Kurama respondeu sem muita emoção. Se desse pano para a manga, Yomi ia começar com a mesma ladainha irritante de sempre.

Yomi respirou fundo.

-Bem...agora já está feito. Gostaria muito de assistir de camarote como você vai contornar essa situação.

Kurama ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Do que está falando?!

-Vá em frente e tente convidar Botan para jantar mais uma vez. Oh, aproveite e peça para ela levar Shizuru também. Assim, posso contar à ela de onde a conheço.

Se não houvesse ironia no comentário do sócio, Kurama certamente ligaria.

-Mas...você acha que devo ligar? – arriscou.

Yomi lançou um olhar incrédulo a ele, que se encolheu na cadeira.

-Você pode ao menos – fez uma pausa para se concentrar – **uma vez **ser homem de verdade?

* * *

-Façam uma boa viagem, senhoritas. – a aeromoça desejou, educadamente.

-Ah...essas vendas para dormir são fantásticas. Seriam melhor ainda se fossem cobertas de plumas.

-Ele nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara. – Botan lamentava, olhando a paisagem que corria ao lado de fora, assim que o avião levantava vôo.

-A culpa não é só sua, meu bem. Ele podia ter contado a verdade também. Melhor ainda: poderia ser mais atento ao mundo da moda. Deveria saber quem são as proprietárias da marca em que vão trabalhar.

-Eu não me importo com isso.

-E, aliás, aquela...aquela..**coisa**...que ele usava debaixo do paletó. Aquilo era um pulôver?! – Shizuru se lembrava, horrorizada.

-Bem...Eu realmente _não_ me importo com isso. Gostaria de morrer afogada nessa champanhe agora.

-Então somos duas. Será que eu posso fumar aqui?

* * *

Kurama chegou em casa exausto naquela noite. Passou o dia todo com uma dor de cabeça terrível, e sentia-se transtornado por causa de Botan.

Preferiu manter o celular longe do seu alcance, para não cair na besteira de ligar para a bela de cabelos azuis que o tirava do sério.

Parou no jardim e sentiu um arrepio.

_Besteira_ por quê?

Respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes, até sentir um frio no estômago.

Ele _ia_ ligar.

* * *

_Continua..._


	6. Capítulo 6

**PERFEITAMENTE DESCONHECIDOS**

**Capítulo 6**

Botan sentia vontade de ler um livro ou assistir algum filme para o tempo poder passar mais rápido. Pensava em algumas coisas que ficaram pelo Japão e se sentiu um pouco incomodada.

Não era da índole dela deixar assuntos pendentes; gostava que tudo fosse resolvido da forma mais rápida e eficaz possível. O que havia acontecido entre ela e Kurama, na verdade, fora um drama novelístico sem igual. Ela não conseguia se conformar em como pode ser tão _tola_ a ponto de fazer um inferno com o próprio astral, quando tudo o que aconteceu foi um romancezinho com uma pessoa que realmente a atraía.

O que parecia ser absolutamente normal.

-Eu não estou me sentindo bem. – ela confessou, respirando pesadamente. Shizuru, que antes mantinha os olhos fechados, aparentando estar de fato relaxando, retirou a venda de dormir e lançou um olhar preocupado à amiga.

-Na verdade – a loira começou – eu gostaria muito de entender por quê fizemos esse circo todo com a sua história. Vocês estavam caminhando muito bem, se analisarmos. Estavam dando os passos normais que um casal dá antes de se unirem.

-Às vezes penso que deveria ter me envolvido mais sério com ele naquela noite. Eu acho que estou... – ela fez uma pausa e respirou fundo antes de continuar – _arrependida_.

-Não, Botan! Você nem o conhece direito pra se sentir arrependida. De repente ele é um...é um... – Shizuru adoraria encontrar algum adjetivo negativo para dar ao ruivo de olhos verdes naquele momento, mas nada lhe veio à mente – um boyzinho mimado e sem escrúpulos que tem como objetivo de vida traçar cem mulheres nos primeiros vinte e cinco anos de sua vida.

-Isso não parece ser muito a cara dele... – Botan descordou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Pois é. O perigo mora aí. – Shizuru terminou com uma voz sombria, cobrindo os olhos novamente.

Botan se perdeu nos pensamentos sobre o que, provavelmente, aconteceria dali pra frente.

-_Senhores passageiros, coloquem os cintos, desliguem os celulares, e em casos de emergência, apenas pressione o botão vermelho ao lado do assento. Desejamos a todos uma boa viagem._

Sem emoção, Botan pegou o aparelho da bolsa e pressionou o botão de liga/desliga até se certificar de que o visor estava totalmente apagado.

* * *

Desapontado, tentou discar o número mais uma vez, não obtendo sucesso depois que escutou novamente a mensagem de "_Não foi possível completar a chamada_".

Arregalou os olhos e suspirou, cansado.

-É claro. Ela está dentro de um avião. – pensou alto, se sentindo um pouco mais tranqüilo por saber que sua chamada não estava sendo atendida por causa de regras, e não por vontade própria.

Kurama se sentiu _péssimo_.

Embora soubesse que não tinha muita culpa sobre todo aquele transtorno, e que as pessoas encararam a situação com olhos errados e muita dose de drama, ele sentia como se um objeto de valor houvesse escapado de suas mãos.

Obviamente não era um objeto, e sim uma _mulher_.

Ele detestava ficar daquele jeito por causas emocionais; sempre foi muito focado em assuntos profissionais, o que fazia as pessoas pensarem que era um verdadeiro _workaholic_ e, na pior das hipóteses, gay.

Uma boa saída para aqueles pensamentos seria relaxar na sala de música. Kurama tinha uma paixão por instrumentos de corda, e o violão era o seu preferido. Passava horas tocando melodias conhecidas e, dependendo do humor, arriscando composições próprias.

Ao chegar lá, sentou em um sofá bastante confortável e trouxe o violão negro para cima do colo, posicionando-o para começar a tocar uma música que achava _a cara_ de Botan.

_**If I could reach the stars, I'd pull one down for you**_

_Se eu pudesse alcançar as estrelas, traria uma para você_

_**Shine it on my heart, so you could see the truth**_

_Brilha no meu coração, então você pode enxergar a verdade_

_**That this love I have inside, is everything it seems**_

_Que esse amor aqui dentro é tudo o que parece_

_**But for now I find, it's only in my dreams**_

_Mas por enquanto eu vejo que está apenas nos meus sonhos_

Ele gostava tanto daquela música.

Permitiu um fino sorriso formar-se nos lábios, porque era a imagem dela que lhe vinha à mente toda hora.

-Ora, ora... – ele suspirou.

Estava, de fato, _apaixonado_.

Se remexeu inquieto no sofá, ao pensar em uma possibilidade que, provavelmente, seria muito funcional para resolver o seu problema.

Olhou para os lados antes de pegar o telefone e discar um número.

Esperou pacientemente até que escutou uma voz conhecida...

-_Moshi moshi_.

-Preciso muito de um favor seu.

Houve silêncio do outro lado da linha.

-Ligue no aeroporto internacional da capital e descubra se houve algum vôo direto para Milão, com uma passageira de nome Botan... – ele estancou ao se lembrar que não sabia o sobrenome dela – Botan...

-_Botan, já entendi...com um nome desses, será difícil haver mais de uma._

_-_Sei que o vôo estava marcado para às duas da tarde. Ela foi com uma amiga, chamada Shizuru.

-_Shizuru..._ – a pessoa repetia, como se estivesse fazendo anotações em um papel.

-Você pode fazer isso por mim?

Aguardou pela resposta, que demorou um pouco pra vir. A voz parecia sem um pingo de emoções.

-_Vou ver o que posso fazer._

-Obrigado, _Maya_.

* * *

-Eu quero saber pra onde ela foi!

-Koenma-sama, acalme-se!

-Não vou me acalmar! Eu quero falar com ela, e **agora**!

Keiko arregalou os olhos, assustada com a reação totalmente negativa que Koenma teve ao descobrir que Botan viajara para a Europa, sem mesmo dar alguma satisfação a ele – não que ela realmente _devesse_.

Duas pessoas que estavam sentadas à mesa de jogos se entreolharam, desinteressados.

-Eu não gosto que gritem na minha casa... – Urameshi Yusuke se levantou, caminhando em direção à esposa, falando como se estivesse bastante calmo.

Koenma olhou incrédulo para ele.

-Yusuke, – ele parecia suplicar – você sabe o quanto eu sou apaixonado por essa mulher. Eu preciso dizer tudo o que está dentro do meu coração, e eu não vou agüentar esperar até ela voltar.

-Que gay... – foi o comentário que Kazuma Kuwabara deixou escapulir, como se contasse um segredo.

Koenma o fuzilou com um olhar maligno, para desespero de Keiko e delírio de Yusuke.

-Como é?! – Koenma quis partir para cima do grandalhão, que como uma criancinha indefesa, se escondeu atrás do sofá para se proteger.

-N-nada não...eu acho que posso te ajudar. – Kuwabara falou sem graça, fazendo Koenma arquear as sobrancelhas – Botan foi para Milão com a minha irmã hoje a tarde, e só volta na semana que vem.

-**QUÊ?!** – Koenma arregalou os olhos e usou um tom de voz razoavelmente alto para fazer aquela pergunta.

Yusuke não estava entendendo o real motivo daquele drama todo, uma vez que se lembrou do que de fato acontecera entre o amigo e Botan. Foi ele quem decidiu trocá-la por uma outra mulher, _mesmo_ morando debaixo do mesmo teto que _ela_ sustentava.

E agora estava dando aquele piti ridículo só porque ela foi viajar e ele não conseguiria dizer a tempo que estava profundamente arrependido e queria ela de volta?

Koenma levou uma das mãos até o peito, arfando de forma exagerada, como se estivesse pronto para sofrer um ataque cardíaco.

-Não...não...eu preciso... – ele olhava fixamente algum ponto inexistente com os olhos arregalados, forçando-se a sentar no sofá para se acalmar.

-Koenma-sama... – Keiko se abaixou para ficar na mesma altura do que ele, dizendo em uma voz doce – **ACALME-SE!**

**-**Oh... – ele olhava desolado para ela.

-Afinal de contas, ela não foi embora. É só uma semaninha, logo ela volta, e aí vocês poderão conversar em paz - "_Isso se ela realmente estiver a fim de aturar você e seus ataques dramáticos_", pensou.

Ele demorou um pouco para processar as palavras de Keiko, e lançou olhares suplicantes à ela, Yusuke e até mesmo Kuwabara.

Por puro desespero, de repente enxergou uma luz no fim do túnel que com certeza o ajudaria a resolver aquele impasse. Se não ia por bem, ia por mal.

-Eu vou atrás dela. – disse, confiante.

Um momento de silêncio sepulcral se instalou no ambiente, porque todos estavam processando aquela informação. Ele ia o quê...?

A primeira reação de Yusuke foi respirar fundo, para poder perguntar:

-Como?

-De avião? – Koenma respondeu com outra pergunta – Qual é o problema? Eu tenho dinheiro, eu não me importo em gastar um pouquinho para ir atrás da mulher da minha vida.

-Ok, isso já está ficando dramático e eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que agüenta coisas assim. Você pode, por favor, calar a boca e ficar quietinho aí?! – Kuwabara esbravejou, fazendo Koenma estremecer.

* * *

- E então? – perguntou com um fio de esperança na voz.

-_Nada. Eles não informam sobre esse tipo de coisa_.

Kurama sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha. Se não conseguira informações a partir daquele jeito, como é que ia encontrar Botan em uma capital internacional como Milão?

-Você tem certeza? Será que você pode ligar em alguns hotéis de Milão para saber em qual ela está hospedada?

Maya suspirou.

-_Me desculpe, Kurama, mas eu não sou paga para esse tipo de serviço. Acho mais conveniente você ir até lá para encontrar quem quer que seja essa Botan_ .– havia um resquício de raiva na entonação que ela usou quando pronunciou o nome da estilista, mas Kurama fingiu não perceber – _E com licença que agora eu tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer._

Ela desligou o telefone na cara do próprio chefe, mas este não parecia muito incomodado com isso. Se tratando de uma ex-namorada, era mais do que normal atitudes como aquela.

Só que havia uma preocupação ainda maior da parte dele: como faria para encontrar Botan?

Foi até a cozinha e preparou um lanche, com direito à uma enorme xícara de café e torradas com geléia – Kurama não gostava muito de seguir o padrão oriental.

Enquanto mastigava, sentiu-se ligeiramente irritado por causa do barulho que aquilo fazia. Queria pensar com calma, e isso só seria possível em um ambiente imerso no silêncio, onde nem mesmo o barulho do ar condicionado seria bem-vindo.

Mas, por causa daquilo, teve uma idéia brilhante.

* * *

-Eu não entendi esse desespero do Koenma. Ele arranjou uma outra mulher enquanto estava com Botan, e sabe que devido a isso jamais será perdoado. E ainda tem a cara de pau de querer ir atrás dela? Em Milão? – Kuwabara dizia, inconformado.

-O que leva uma pessoa a querer fazer uma loucura de amor? Isso é tão piegas. Eu acho que jamais faria algo do tipo...Ei! – Yusuke ia terminar sua linha de raciocínio, quando um chinelo acertou sua cabeça.

-Eu também te amo, chuchuzinho. – Keiko sorria maliciosamente.

A campainha tocou, evitando que um pequeno transtorno ocorresse por ali.

Keiko foi atender a porta, mas quase caiu dura ao perceber quem estava parado à sua porta.

-Ku-kurama...

-Boa noite, senhora Urameshi. Estou com um problema e gostaria de saber se Yusuke está por aí.

-E aí Kurama. – Yusuke esfregava o local atingido pelo chinelo, com cara de poucos amigos.

-Yusuke, eu preciso muito da sua ajuda. È urgente.

-Entra aí. Keiko, traga café pro Kurama, por favor. – recebeu um olhar assassino da mulher assimque fez o pedido, mas o ignorou deliberadamente. Não seria bom brigarem por bobagens na frente de uma pessoa importante como Kurama.

Logo Kuwabara se juntou aos dois, para a felicidade total de Kurama.

-Eu estou saindo com uma pessoa há algum tempo...e ela foi viajar esse final de semana. Eu gostaria de ir atrás dela, mas não faço a mínima idéia de onde esteja.

-Ih! Acabei de ouvir uma história parecida... – Kuwabara riu.

-Ela foi pra Milão junto com a sua irmã, Kuwabara.

O sorriso no rosto de Kuwabara morreu assim que escutou aquilo. Yusuke ficou em estado de choque, e Keiko ficou parada com a bandeja de café no meio da sala, parecendo estar processando o que havia acabado de escutar.

-Botan?!- os três disseram, em uníssono.

Kurama arqueou as sobrancelhas. Não havia entendido o porquê do espanto geral, mas prosseguiu com a conversa.

-Sim. Vocês a conhecem?

Keiko serviu o ruivo com o café que trazia, e depois se jogou no sofá, perplexa. Era muita coincidência Kurama e Koenma irem atrás da mesma pessoa, ao mesmo tempo.

-Botan é uma velha conhecida nossa. É bastante amiga da Keiko e sempre está por aqui quando arruma uma folga na loja.

-Eu gostaria de saber em qual hotel ela está. Preciso conversar com ela, e quando eu sinto isso, não agüento ficar esperando. Tem que ser agora, entendem?!

Que discurso parecido...

Keiko suspirou cansada.

-No Four Seasons. Junto com Shizuru. Mas você só vai encontra-la por lá de manhã cedo ou tarde da noite, porque ela está participando da Semana de Moda de Milão.

Kurama sentiu os olhos brilharem e sabia que não tinha tempo a perder.

-Muito obrigado, Keiko. Eu preciso pegar o próximo vôo para lá. Essas coisas acontecem uma vez ou outra na vida da gente. E eu estou apaixonado.

Keiko sorriu com doçura. Se fosse por aquele motivo, não via mal algum em "denunciar" a amiga. Depois da decepção que sofrera com Koenma, era mais do que certo encontrar uma pessoa à altura.

-Kurama, você acha que precisa ir até lá mesmo? – Yusuke perguntou com um certo nervosismo.

-Absolutamente. Eu não vou agüentar esperar até ela voltar. Preciso esclarecer algumas dúvidas, e acho que o momento é agora. De todo jeito, muito obrigado por terem me ajudado. Vou correr pro aeroporto logo mais!

-Aproveita e fica de olho na minha irmã, por favor. Não sei o que ela andou aprontando ultimamente, mas me lembro de tê-la visto chorar algumas vezes e fiquei bastante preocupado. Ela namorava um imbecil que vivia bêbado, e tenho medo que ele tenha feito algo à ela.

-Ei, Tiyu é gente boa, não fale assim dele... – Yusuke rebateu as acusações de Kuwabara.

-Você diz isso porque não tem uma irmã sendo assediada pelo "gente boa". Kurama, nos dê notícias assim que encontra-las.

Keiko tinha um mau pressentimento sobre aquela situação. Com certeza alguma coisa ia dar errado, mas ficou receosa em contar aos outros sobre isso. De repente, poderia não acontecer nada.

-Obrigado. Estou indo agora mesmo arrumar as malas.

* * *

Ao chegar no quarto reservado, Botan olhou em volta e sorriu; era mesmo uma quantidade inestimável de luxo.

Sentia o corpo amolecido por causa do _jet lag_, e propôs à si mesma uma boa noite de sono, coisa que não tinha há tempos.

Ao escutar uma batida na porta, sabia que era Shizuru. Pediu que entrasse,e assim a amiga fez, indo direto até a sacada para acender um cigarro e tragar tranquilamente, enquanto sentia os primeiros sinais da primavera aparecer.

-É a partir daqui que a nossa nova vida começa, minha cara. – Shizuru filosofou, sorrindo.

Botan sentiu vontade de acompanha-la naqueles pensamentos, por isso foi até ela e sentiu o mesmo vento da primavera mexer com os seus cabelos, trazendo à ela uma estranha sensação de paz.

-Eu gostaria tanto que algo de inusitado acontecesse na minha vida...ela é tão parada e sem graça, às vezes.

-Relaxa, meu bem. Eu sinto que algo de muito diferente vai acontecer com você. Enquanto isso não acontece, o que acha de irmos jantar no restaurante do hotel, continuando a beber Möet Chandon e dar risada de qualquer coisa que tenha movimento à nossa frente?!

-Boa idéia. Acho que estou precisando ficar bêbada.

* * *

-..._a Tokyo Airlines deseja a todos uma boa viagem!_

Kurama se ajeitava em seu assento da primeira classe enquanto escutava as última coordenadas da comissária de bordo. Fazia muito frio por estar de noite, mas ele estava bem protegido com um enorme casaco de _nylon_ preto. Muito diferente da imagem do elegante empresário, ele se sentia bastante confortável.

Olhou para o lado e estranhou algo ao se deparar com uma pessoa que, aos olhos dele, não era estranha.

Um rapaz de cabelos castanho-claro, lisos, que deveria ter a mesma idade dele, também terminava de se ajeitar na poltrona. Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas quando percebeu a quantidade de calmantes que o estranho carregava consigo, mas achou melhor deixar de espionar a vida alheia e tentou fechar os olhos para dormir.

Aquela viagem, com certeza, seria fora do normal.

* * *

_Continua..._

**N/A: Gente! Obrigada a todos pela paciência com essa história, eu demorei por preguiça mesmo. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, e estou aberta à sugestões e críticas. Não tenham medo de ser feliz! No próximo capítulo teremos o reencontro do casal mais querido de YYH, mas dessa vez com um intruso no meio, se é que me entendem. **

* * *


	7. Capítulo 7

_N/A: Vocês me perdoam? _

**PERFEITAMENTE DESCONHECIDOS**

**Capítulo 7**

Na manhã seguinte Botan e Shizuru acordaram cedo para aproveitarem o dia com tudo o que tinham direito: spa no hotel, almoço com alguns editores de moda da Europa, desfiles e mais desfiles.

À noite estava programado um jantar para pessoas do mundo da moda no próprio Four Season, e a grande parceria da dupla de estilistas estaria presente: Yohji Yamamoto.

Botan se concentrava em algumas peças de roupa que gostaria de usar naquele dia, enquanto Shizuru fumava um cigarro no terraço.

-Hoje o dia está maravilhoso. Sinceramente? Somos garotas de sorte, Botan.

Botan sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, porque elas realmente eram.

-Estou mortificada. Hoje nós vamos ficar cara a cara com Yamamoto, e eu preciso estar simplesmente divina! De preferência com algo assinado por ele... – Botan ia revirando suas malas até que encontrasse algo que a agradava.

-E eu estou muito afim de beber uma dose de _Cosmopolitan_. O que você acha?

-Considerando que ainda são oito da manhã, acho que você andou muito com Tiyu.

* * *

O vôo fora uma calmaria sem igual. Nenhum problema, nenhum ruído, ninguém entrando em pânico.

Kurama estava satisfeito. Odiava ter que embarcar em vôos estressantes e ficar de _jet lag_ durante toda a semana, por causa do sono atrasado.

Assim que recuperou suas bagagens, avistou um táxi, e pediu imediatamente que este o levasse até o Four Season, onde sua querida provavelmente estaria hospedada.

O celular, que já havia sido religado, começou a tocar freneticamente. Kurama não se animou quando viu "Yomi" piscando no visor do aparelho, mas atendeu a ligação do mesmo jeito.

-O quê é?

-_POR UM ACASO VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO? NÃO ACHEI QUE ESTIVESSE FALANDO SÉRIO QUANDO DISSE QUE IA ATÉ MILÃO! COMO PODE DEIXAR A EMPRESA SOZINHA ASSIM, SEM MAIS NEM MENOS..._

Sorridente, afastou o aparelho do ouvido. Yomi sempre tinha aquelas reações extravasadas, o que o irritava um pouco às vezes. Era óbvio que o amigo estava mais do que correto em ter um ataque de nervos, porque atravessar a Ásia inteira só pra ir atrás de uma garota não era um fato corriqueiro.

-Agora já estou aqui e não posso voltar. Cuide de tudo, por favor. Eu volto logo, não se preocupe.

-_Eu não vou me preocupar mesmo! Você só pode ser louco!_

Antes que começasse a se irritar de verdade, Kurama desligou o celular.

A paisagem do lado de fora era, sem dúvidas, muito mais interessante. Milão era uma cidade moderna e aconchegante, não tão romântica como Paris, mas com certeza era ali que ele se declararia para Botan.

As mãos se torciam num gesto inútil de tentar acalmar os nervos. Ele achava que não era tão difícil conquistar uma mulher, porém estava dando com a cara no muro. Botan não era _uma_ mulher. Era a **sua** mulher.

* * *

Keiko estava deitada no sofá da sala, com um controle remoto pendendo entre os dedos. Parecia preocupada e não tinha a menor vontade de se levantar dali por um bom tempo que fosse.

-Ei.

Ela piscou. Olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos divertidos do marido.

-Posso saber o porquê dessa carinha? Não 'tô gostando disso...

Ela sorriu. Sentou-se para que Yusuke pudesse se aconchegar ao seu lado, e assim ele o fez.

-Essa história com a Botan...Kurama e Koenma foram atrás dela, e ela nem imagina o quê está prestes a acontecer.

-E você, imagina?

Ela lançou um olhar incrédulo a ele.

-Coisa boa que não é! Do jeito que Koenma costuma encarar os fatos, é bem capaz que ele se jogue no tapete persa da recepção do Four Season e comece a espernear. Você sabe que eu _não_ estou exagerando.

Ele teve que concordar. Koenma era mesmo um grandalhão birrento que sempre ganhava as coisas no grito.

-E Kurama, com toda aquela classe, o que vai poder fazer? Eu não duvido que ele se prontifique a ajudar Koenma a se acalmar, enquanto Botan assiste tudo horrorizada. Vestida como uma diva, lógico.

Yusuke franziu o cenho.

-Ela é sortuda. Tem dois homens loucos correndo atrás dela, está toda linda e maravilhosa em um hotel carésimo em Milão, enquanto eu estou aqui, vestida de dona-de-casa, jogada às traças...

-Keiko, não fale assim! – Yusuke esbravejou.

-Mas é verdade! Eu duvido que você iria até Milão se declarar para mim.

Houve um breve silêncio. Yusuke, num gesto teatral, pegou as pequeninas mãos da esposa e olhou fundo nos seus olhos.

-Keiko, eu iria até o inferno por você. E ainda voltaria são e salvo!

-Ah, eu aposto que sim.

* * *

Shizuru e Botan entraram no carro, esbaforidas. Estavam quase atrasadas para o almoço com a editora-chefe da Vogue japonesa, o que significava a própria sentença de morte no mundo da moda, porque Mitsuko Watanabe era como uma deusa para quem trabalhava na área.

-Ai meu deusinho, estou nervosa de verdade! E se um pedaço de salsinha entalar nos meus dentes? O que ela vai pensar de mim? Eu estou bonita?

-Está linda, meu bem. Não se preocupe quanto à sua postura, Botan, porque assim como nós, ela _também_ tem dores de barriga e acorda com a cara amassada.

-Assim está melhor. – Botan sorriu e o carro deu partida - infelizmente, no exato momento em que um belo ruivo de olhos verdes chegava elegantemente ao saguão do hotel Four Season.

* * *

Com os olhos de uma raposa esperta, checou seus arredores para certificar-se de que a bela de cabelos azuis estava próxima.

Ela não estava, mas nem por isso ele desanimou.

Como tinha um bom jogo de cintura, sabia que não era nada conveniente chegar ao balcão de informações perguntando sobre Botan, até porque ninguém ali tinha permissão para informar detalhes sobre os hóspedes.

Então uma idéia simples iluminou sua mente.

Saiu andando em passos rápidos até encontrar uma pequena e simpática floricultura na esquina do hotel.

No instante em que saiu, uma outra pessoa chegava ao saguão, visivelmente estressado e carregando milhares de frascos de calmantes a tiracolo.

-Com licença, preciso de uma informação! – berrou na cara da recepcionista, deixando os vidrinhos caírem sobre ela.

Indignada, se levantou e devolveu os frascos, furiosa.

-Pois não?

-Em qual quarto Botan Mizui está hospedada?

Estava ofegante, e assim como a resposta da recepcionista demorou a vir, sua respiração foi voltando ao normal.

-Me desculpe, senhor, mas nós não informamos detalhes sobre os hóspedes.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

-COMO NÃO?

Um segurança que estava por perto se aproximou dos dois, temendo que um possível escândalo se instalasse por ali.

-São ordens da gerência, senhor. Não há nada que eu possa fazer.

-Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo. É só dizer qual o número do quarto em que ela está!

Ela manteve o olhar indiferente sobre ele. Por ser um hotel renomado, estava acostumada à cenas como aquela, quando artistas famosos se hospedavam e milhares de fãs incondicionais a atormentavam sem parar.

-Posso sugerir que o senhor sente-se no nosso restaurante e a aguarde.

-Ah, que ótimo. E se ela não aparecer, eu viro uma árvore?

Ela lançou um olhar suplicante ao segurança, que apenas balançou a cabeça.

-Hoje à noite será servido um jantar no nosso restaurante, e acredito que ela é uma das convidadas. O senhor pode esperar que irá encontra-la.

Ele bufou. Vendo que não teria outra saída senão espera-la, foi o que fez. Aproveitou a ocasião e sentou-se no restaurante para almoçar.

Nesse meio tempo, Kurama voltava da floricultura carregando um belo buquê de lírios, todo embrulhado em um papel dourado. Como quem não queria nada, chegou simpaticamente na mesma recepcionista.

-Olá. Eu sou o noivo da Botan e vim fazer uma surpresa para ela. Gostaria de aguardá-la no quarto em que está hospedada.

A moça estava hipnotizada com a beleza do ruivo.

-M-me desculpe, senhor, mas não podemos informar detalhes sobre hóspedes aqui.

Kurama fez uma cara de cão sem dono, suspirando, quase matando a recepcionista do coração.

-Eu imagino, e até concordo com esta política. Mas eu realmente precisaria estar aguardando-a no quarto, porque na semana passada mesmo tivemos um arranca-rabo dos grandes, onde ela afirmou que eu nunca fazia surpresas.

-Conheço alguém assim... – a moça entortou o nariz, se lembrando do próprio namorado.

-Ela vai me matar se eu não fizer nada.

A recepcionista suspirou. Não relutou e entregou as chaves para Kurama logo em seguida, desejando-lhe boa sorte com o plano. Kurama agradeceu diversas vezes e partiu para o elevador, não deixando de notar a figura conhecida daquele rapaz que estava no mesmo voo que ele, carregando muitos comprimidos calmantes. Tentava, a todo custo, se lembrar de onde o conhecia. Parou no meio do saguão, fechando os olhos.

Não conseguia se lembrar, mas quem se importava?

* * *

O dia passou voando e o almoço com os estilistas foi um sucesso. Yamamoto adorou a amostra da coleção que a dupla de japonesas elaborou para ele.

Por conta da quantidade de champanhe que beberam o dia todo, Botan e Shizuru estavam muito bêbadas. Atormentaram o taxista durante todo o trajeto, cantando canções irritantes, se sujando de maquiagem, dando berros de alegria.

-Zorria, homem! Eschtamos rííígas! – Botan gritava, balançando uma nota de cinco euros.

-Acho gue a gentchi tem que beber maaaaais... – Shizuru sugeriu, desabando na gargalhada.

Quando estacionou em frente ao hotel, o motorista agradeceu a todos os deuses que conhecia por aquelas duas loucas estarem indo embora.

Ambas entraram meio cambaleantes e risonhas no hotel, indo direto até o elevador.

Havia mais uma pessoa subindo com elas, fato suficiente para obriga-las a segurar o riso durante todo o trajeto até o quarto, o que estava sendo quase impossível.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, ambas tentavam andar corretamente, fazendo o possível e impossível para não desequilibrarem nos saltos altíssimos que usavam. Estavam gargalhando alto, felizes e bêbadas demais para notarem que a porta do quarto estava aberta. Elas nem sequer lembraram de pegar as chaves com a recepcionista.

-Sabe o que seria perfeito para terminar esse dia MARAVILHOSOOOOO? – Botan gritava para a amiga, enquanto abria a porta do quarto.

-Ai, já sei, mas pode me contar denovo... – Shizuru riu, entrando sem rumo no quarto, se jogando na cama.

-Se Kurama estivesse aqui comigo! – disse feliz, abrindo as cortinas do terraço.

Quando avistou quem estava ali, parou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, fazendo cara de pensativa. Analisou por alguns segundos o que estava vendo.

-Botan, ele tá muito longe. Desiste, procura outra coisa perfeita para terminar esse dia maravilhoso... – Shizuru estava largada na cama, falando com os olhos fechados.

Botan permaneceu estática ao avistar o ruivo do outro lado do vidro, encostado no parapeito do terraço com um buquê de flores nas mãos, sorrindo para ela.

A primeira reação que teve foi fechar as cortinas e caminhar até a porta do quarto, assustada e perplexa.

-Kurama está aqui. – Botan sussurrou, quando sua sanidade parecia ir voltando aos poucos.

-Cale a boca, você está bêbada... - Shizuru murmurou, quase dormindo.

Botan parou para pensar.

-Estou mesmo – concordou, deitando-se na cama ao lado da amiga – Nunca mais bebo esse champanhe...

Kurama estranhou a atitude da garota em avistá-lo ali e, mesmo assim, deixa-lo para o lado de fora.

Deslizou a porta de vidro, passando para o lado de dentro mesmo com as cortinas fechadas. Quis dar risada quando viu que Botan estava escondida sob o edredom, enquanto Shizuru já estava quase dormindo, largada sobre a cama.

-Botan. – chamou, com a voz grave.

-Acho que estou tendo um pesadelo, Shizuru. Ele está me chamando. – Botan comentou, coberta dos pés à cabeça.

Shizuru abriu os olhos lentamente, mole, avistando uma pessoa que não era Botan, parada bem à sua frente.

Deu um pulo quando percebeu que Kurama não fazia parte de um devaneio alcoolizado de Botan e sentou-se na cama assustada, cutucando a amiga.

Kurama sorriu, desanimado. Era notável que ambas não se encontravam em um estado sóbrio.

Botan se descobriu e viu ele parado em frente à cama. Sentou-se, esfregou os olhos, borrando sua maquiagem. Obviamente, havia se esquecido daquele detalhe e agora parecia um urso panda com os olhos borrados de maquiagem preta. Estava boquiaberta e não desgrudou o olhar do ruivo um minuto sequer.

Shizuru percebeu que o clima estava pesado e tratou de se retirar de lá o mais rápido possível, até porque o casal precisava colocar as coisas em ordem, e não seria agradável que ela presenciasse a discussão.

-Bem...eu vou...eu vou até lá embaixo tomar um café pra ver se eu acordo... – deu uma risada nervosa – Até mais! – saiu correndo, fechando a porta com brusquidão.

E os dois estavam, novamente, frente à frente, sozinhos.

Kurama se sentou na cama, estendendo o buquê para Botan, que o pegou delicadamente, mas olhando desconfiada para o rapaz.

-Obrigada. Pensei que nunca mais fosse querer me ver. – ela disse mecanicamente, segurando o enorme buquê, quase não conseguindo enxergar Kurama.

Ele riu. Aquele riso devastador, que despertaria nela a vontade de voltar ao começo de seu romance e fazer as coisas de modo decente.

Todo aquele drama, a repreensão por beijar um desconhecido, a preocupação de misturar trabalho com lazer e sobre o que os outros iriam pensar dela.

Daquela vez, ia ser real.

-Eu jamais faria isso. E pensei o mesmo sobre você. Por isso vim até aqui. – o ruivo comentou, um pouco sem jeito, coçando a nuca.

Botan deixou o buquê ao lado do seu travesseiro e o abraçou com força. Como podia ter sido tão tola?

-Você veio do Japão até aqui, pelos deuses! – ela tinha o tom de voz descontrolado, quase que embargado. – Olha só o que eu fiz! Eu compliquei tudo! – separou-se dele, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto. Agora sim, sua maquiagem estava ridícula.

Ela estava bem mais sensível do que o normal, talvez por conta do álcool, mas não se importou.

-Isso não é nada. Faria muito mais por você. Acredita em amor à primeira vista? – ele sorriu.

-Eu não mereço você, sou uma pessoa terrível... – disse, choramingando.

-Botan. – ele a chamou, erguendo o queixo dela para que seus olhos se encontrassem. – Você é maravilhosa. Não é culpada por nada, o destino quis assim.

-Destino burro. – murmurou amarga.

-Acho melhor você tomar um banho para curar sua bebedeira. Assim podemos conversar melhor, o que acha? – ele sugeriu. Ela concordou, dando um beijo nele.

Era o primeiro beijo em Milão.

Assim que ela foi para o banheiro da suíte, ele retirou o paletó e se deitou na cama, pensativo.

Finalmente poderiam se acertar, conversar como dois adultos, sem nenhum detalhe a ser omitido.

Sorriu, satisfeito. Daquela vez, nada ia atrapalhar.

Quando de repente, a porta do quarto se abriu da mesma forma brusca como Shizuru havia fechado.

Kurama deu um pulo assustado, ainda mais quando viu que o mesmo rapaz dos calmantes que estava no seu voo mantinha uma expressão mortífera e bufava feito um cão raivoso.

-ONDE ESTÁ ELA? –perguntou, gritando. Shizuru estava logo atrás dele, desesperada, gritando para que ele parasse.

-Ei, tenha calma. – Kurama começou, tentando acalmar o desconhecido "quase" conhecido. – "Ela" quem?

-Não se faça de desentendido, seu desgraçado. Botan, é lógico! – Koenma ainda falava alto e foi entrando no quarto sem permissão. Shizuru ia atrás, em uma tentativa inútil de cessar a raiva do rapaz.

-Ei. Não te conheço o suficiente para que você me ofenda assim. Botan está no banho e não creio que irá conversar com o senhor, caso continue agindo dessa forma...hã...descontolada. – Kurama estava tentando ser o mais amigável possível.

-Kurama, me desculpe, eu tentei segurá-lo lá embaixo, mas ele está fora de si por estar esperando por Botan a tarde toda. – Shizuru estava aos prantos.

-Kurama? – Koenma repetiu o nome, incrédulo. – Kurama Minamino? Amigo de Yusuke? – ele não parecia estar acreditando.

-Como sabe? – Kurama se assustou por aquele rapaz saber detalhes que, pelo que se lembrava, jamais havia mencionado.

-Por um acaso nós fizemos faculdade juntos, mas vejo que não se lembra. – Kurama não se lembrava mesmo. – Fiz o primeiro ano de Ciências Contábeis com você, um pouco antes de trancá-lo. E depois você foi fazer Biologia. – Koenma parecia ter esquecido o real motivo de estar lá e se preocupou mais em tentar fazer o ruivo se lembrar de onde se conheciam.

-Você é Koenma Daiouh? – o ruivo perguntou incrédulo. – O que está fazendo aqui? Você conhece a Botan de onde?

-Ela é minha ex-noiva! Vim resgatá-la! E o que você faz aqui, no mesmo quarto que ela? – perguntou com desdém e raiva.

Quando Kurama ia responder, Botan chegou ao quarto vestida em um roupão, com os cabelos molhados.

Deu um berro quando viu Koenma.

-Shizuru! Pelos deuses, o que essa criatura está fazendo aqui? – perguntou em um grito, desesperada.

-Ai, eu tentei... – Shizuru gemeu, desanimada.

-Botanzinha, me desculpe, não ia aguentar te esperar... – Koenma dizia em uma voz infantil, ficando de joelhos enquanto pegava uma das mãos da moça, em um típico gesto de pedido de casamento. Botan mantinha os olhos arregalados para ele.

-Saia daqui. – Kurama disse, calmamente, atraindo o olhar arregalado de Botan para ele.

-Cale a boca. – Koenma respondeu, fazendo Botan olhá-lo novamente, assustada.

-Eu não faria isso se fosse você. – Kurama continuou a falar com calma, atraindo os olhares de Botan e Shizuru para ele.

Koenma se ergueu, caminhando lentamente na direção do ruivo, parando à pouco centímetros de distância.

-Você faria o quê, boiola? – perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Botan e Shizuru fizeram expressão de choque ao escutarem as ofensas de Koenma.

Não se contendo de indignação, Kurama desferiu um soco forte no nariz de Koenma, que caiu imediatamente no chão.

_Continua..._


	8. Capítulo 8

_N/A: Tempo recorde em atualizar! Este capítulo contém situações sugestivas, portanto, se você se ofende com momentos íntimos alheios, não prossiga. Caso contrário, enjoy it!_

**PERFEITAMENTE DESCONHECIDOS**

**Capítulo 8**

Botan assistia à cena, atônita. Quando Kurama deu um belo de um soco no nariz de Koenma e este, por sua vez, caiu ferido no chão, ela sentiu uma onde de vertigem muito grande invadir seu corpo. Céus, por quê com ela?

-KOENMA! – gritou, correndo para acudi-lo.

Shizuru deu um berro quando viu gotas de sangue no tapete branco do hotel; não muito por Koenma, mas pelo fato de talvez precisarem arcar com o pagamento do objeto manchado.

Kurama percebeu o que acabara de fazer e tratou de socorrer Koenma imediatamente, ajudando-o a se levantar e sentar na cama.

-Er... me desculpe. Você está bem? – perguntou, sem graça.

-Estou ótibo! Só está jorrando sangue do beu dariz, e eu quase dão tenho pavor de sangue, sabe... – Koenma respondeu, ríspido, cobrindo o nariz com as mãos cheias de sangue.

"_E eu sou boiola..._" Kurama pensou.

-Preciso de um absorvente interno e uma tesoura para estancar o sangue. – Kurama se colocou de pé, fazendo os três outros olharem assustados para ele.

Botan e Shizuru se entreolharam, envergonhadas. Jamais emprestariam um absorvente interno para ser enfiado no nariz de Koenma.

-De onde tirou essa idéia ridícula? Dão vai enfiar isso do beu dariz... – Koenma protestou.

-Vi em um filme e parece que deu certo. Vamos, meninas, vocês podem me ajudar? – o ruivo perguntou, impaciente. A quantidade de sangue que respingava no edredom e no chão não era relativamente pequena, e todos ali começavam a entrar em pânico pelo estrago que estavam fazendo.

Botan suspirou, cansada, mas foi correndo até o banheiro para pegar o absorvente e uma tesourinha de cortar unhas. Voltou depressa até o local e entregou os objetos nas mãos de Kurama, jogando-os como se estivessem infectados.

-Muito bem... – Kurama começou, se aproximando de Koenma – Vire a cabeça para trás, por favor.

-Dão! Dão coloque suas bãos em bim! – ele continuava a protestar, até que Kurama forçou sua cabeça com as mãos.

-Tem certeza de que isso é o melhor a ser feito? – Botan estava aflita, não conseguindo parar para pensar direito na proporção que aquela história tinha tomado. E o que pensariam quando vissem aquele quarto cheio de pingos de sangue por toda a parte?

Kurama não respondeu, estava se concentrando em introduzir o absorvente na narina afetada. Koenma apertou os olhos com força quando sentiu o objeto entrar, prendeu a respiração e quase morreu ao ver Kurama se aproximar com a tesourinha pontiaguda.

-Saia daqui, seu psicopata!- Koenma gritou, se debatendo.

Em um piscar de olhos, Kurama já havia cortado a cordinha do absorvente.

-Você não gostaria de andar por aí dando na cara que isso no seu nariz é um absorvente interno, não é? – perguntou calmamente.

Koenma só lançou um olhar irritado a ele.

-Me desculpe... – Kurama sibilou para Botan, que acenou positivamente para ele.

Shizuru olhou no relógio e quase engasgou quando viu as horas.

-Meu Deus! Falta uma hora para o jantar e nós estamos aqui, fazendo tolices! Precisamos nos arrumar...e não vai dar tempo! – ela pegou o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro e foi correndo para o terraço.

-Oh... tinha me esquecido! – Botan levou as mãos ao rosto, desesperada. O que faria com aqueles dois? Por mais que sentisse vontade de mandar um caminhão de lixo atropelar Koenma, não poderia fazer desfeita com ele, sendo que o mesmo viajou quilômetros só para vê-lo.

Por falta de um louco, haviam dois.

-Acho que vocês terão que ir ao jantar também. Estão hospedados aqui? – ela perguntou, sem graça.

Os dois homens se entreolharam. Não haviam feito reservas em lugar algum, e se sentiram deveras estúpidos por se esquecerem de um detalhe tão importante como aquele.

-Não. Mas podemos resolver isso, de forma amigável, não é Koenma? – Kurama perguntou.

-Vâbos fazer dossas reservas agora. – Koenma respondeu, desanimado, saindo pela porta com o absorvente enfiado no nariz. Kurama ainda arriscou um último olhar à Botan antes de segui-lo, e esta somente sorriu, sem muito ânimo.

Assim que saíram, ela começou com sua crise histérica.

-POR QUÊ COMIGO? POR QUÊ? EU SÓ QUERIA RELAXAR NESSA DROGA DE CIDADE! – gritou, enfiando a cara no travesseiro.

Sentiu algo ser arremessado contra a sua cabeça, e ficou perplexa quando constatou que era o maço de cigarros de Shizuru. A loira estava com as duas mãos na cintura, encarando-a furiosa.

-Ei, por quê fez isso? – Botan choramingou, esfregando a mão no local atingido.

-Você quer, por favor, parar de reclamar?

-Não entendi.

-Resolva logo essa situação com esses dois malucos ao invés de ficar aí gritando. Cruzes! – ela correu os dedos pelo longo cabelo loiro.

Botan continuava sem entender nada. Suspirou, assumindo uma pose ereta enquanto ainda permanecia sentada na cama.

-Está bem.

-E vá se arrumar logo, ou vamos nos atrasar. – Shizuru concluiu, passando por ela indo em direção ao banheiro.

Botan estava se sentindo muito incomodada e sabia que Shizuru não era a melhor pessoa para entender os problemas que ela enfrentava. Naquele momento, só pensou em uma pessoa, e tratou de ligar imediatamente para ela.

_-Moshi moshi?_

-Kurama e Koenma vieram até Milão.

_-Botan! Meu Deus, e como estão as coisas? _– Keiko se exasperou ao escutar a noticia.

-Péssimas! Eu não sei o que fazer! Kurama socou a fuça de Koenma! – naquele instante, Botan escutou a garota do outro lado da linha gargalhar sem piedade. – Qual é a graça, Keiko? Isto é sério!

-_Como assim, gente?_ – ela ainda ria.

-Socou, enfiou a mão! E depois ainda foi socorrê-lo, você acredita nisso?

-_É claro que sim._ – ela assumiu um tom frio e despreocupado. – _E se você ainda estiver em dúvida sobre o que fazer, eu juro que pego um avião e vou aí socar a _sua _fuça._ – disse por fim.

-Ai, eu já sei o que vou fazer... é porque eu só gostaria que as coisas fossem mais simples, sem tanto drama!

-_Se não tem drama, não tem graça. Você está apaixonada por Kurama, logo, ficará com ele._

-Eu sei, só que... – Botan parou de falar imediatamente quando recebeu um olhar mortífero de Shizuru. – Keiko, vou ter que desligar. Depois te conto os detalhes.

-_Boa sorte!_

Desligou o aparelho, evitando olhar nos olhos de Shizuru.

-Já estou indo...

No mesmo instante, Kurama entrou no quarto, com cara de poucos amigos.

-O que houve? – Botan perguntou, esbaforida.

-Só havia UM quarto disponível. Eu e Koenma vamos ter que dividi-lo.

-COMO É? – Shizuru e Botan gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu espero não sofrer nenhum atentado durante a madrugada.

Shizuru suspirou cansada e voltou a se aprontar para o jantar, enquanto Botan ficou ali, parada em pé, encarando o homem que fez tanta coisa mudar nas últimas semanas.

-Sei que estou sendo castigada. Prometo não reclamar de mais nada, nunca mais! – ela parecia suplicar.

Kurama caminhou em direção à ela, abraçando-a em seguida.

-Não se preocupe, você será recompensada depois... – sussurrou, diminuindo a distância entre os rostos, os lábios se entreabrindo prontos para se juntarem em um beijo...

-Hum-hum... – Koenma adentrou o quarto, pigarreando de propósito. – As reservas já estão feitas, raposa.

-Raposa? – Botan indagou.

-Era meu apelido na faculdade. "Esperto como uma raposa" – Kurama explicou, fazendo Koenma revirar os olhos.

-Oh...

-Daqui à uba hora estarebos do salão. Vabos logo, Kurama, deixe ela se arrubar. – Koenma ordenou, aguardando o rapaz segui-lo. Ele o fez imediatamente.

* * *

Após uma rápida arrumação no visual, Botan e Shizuru estavam prontas para o jantar que seria servido no saguão do hotel, tendo como convidados os principais nomes do mundo da moda, que se apinhavam em Milão por conta da semana de moda.

Ambas vestiam preto, e as peças eram assinadas, é claro, por Yohji Yamamoto. Se encontraram no andar em que Koenma e Kurama estava hospedados e ficaram bastante surpresas quando avistaram os dois caminhando lado a lado, vestidos impecavelmente. Nada de smokings e coisas muito formais, mas o suficiente para chamarem a atenção de todos os que passavam por ali.

-Vocês estão lindas! – Koenma as elogiou, arrancando pequenos sorrisos e "obrigada" como retribuição.

Kurama permaneceu calado e somente acenou quando as viu. Deixou que os três passassem por ele para, por fim, segurar com delicadeza o pulso de Botan e sussurrar em seu ouvido:

-Você está maravilhosa...

Ela não sabia aonde escondia o rosto enrubescido, mas sentiu algo flutuar dentro de si que era inexplicável. Céus!

Sorriu, feliz. Mas ao avistar Koenma lançar um olhar, o sorriso morreu.

* * *

O salão de festas estava abarrotado de pessoas de todos os lugares do mundo: estilistas, jet-setters, jornalistas, empresários, modelos, etc. Pessoas vestidas com as peças mais novas das passarelas, disputando os lugares sob os flashes.

-Uau...esse é o tal mundo da moda? Olha só quanta bebida! – Koenma foi correndo até uma garçonete que carregava uma bandeja com drinks coloridos e enfeitados, pegando rapidamente um copo.

-Minha nossa, Koenma, quer se acalmar? Esse é o mundo da moda, mas não é assim que se estreia dentro dele. – Shizuru o repreendeu, olhando duramente para os olhos alaranjados.

-Ah, como é então, expert? – provocou, seguindo-a. Viu a moça andar em direção a um grupo "estranho" de pessoas, e cumprimenta-las uma a uma com um beijo no rosto e troca de elogios de forma extremamente afetada.

-Queridos, este é Koenma. Koenma, estes são Sensui e Itsuke, assistentes de Roberto Cavalli para o desfile desta temporada. – concluiu a apresentação com um sorriso – Ou seja, gente importante. – sussurrou cautelosamente para que a dupla não escutasse.

-Prazer. – disse mecanicamente, enquanto analisava os traços extremamente femininos de Itsuke.

-Seu namorado é bem interessante... – Itsuke comentou de modo um pouco alterado, talvez por conta da bebida que segurava em suas mãos. Se aproximou de Koenma e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, para o total desespero do rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

-Ele não é meu namorado. – Shizuru disse friamente, agradecendo aos deuses por aquilo ser verdade.

-Oh... – Itsuke se sentiu um pouco sem graça, mas logo pensou em uma possibilidade que o animou. –Mais interessante.

-Bem, vamos dar uma volta por ai. Depois nos falamos. – Sensui, ao perceber o interesse de Itsuke por Koenma tratou de ir tomando as rédeas para não dar um show de ciúmes em um evento importante como aquele.

Shizuru e Koenma acenaram ao avistar os dois se distanciando, e Koenma se divertiu com a colocação que Itsuke havia feito.

-Namorado, hein? Nada mal... – enlaçou os braços na fina cintura da moça, que imediatamente reagiu, empurrando-o.

-Fica na sua.

Botan conversava animadamente com um grupo de pessoas e Kurama se sentiu um pouco deslocado, porém sabia que precisaria fazer uma boa aparição social ao lado da sua garota para impressioná-la.

-Kurama, gostaria de te apresentar Toguro Ototo e sua equipe de produção. Eles tem um dos estúdios fotográficos mais requisitados do mundo e são muito requeridos para editoriais de moda. – Botan sorria de forma cintilante, apresentando um homem alto e muito forte, aparentando ser membro de algum tipo de máfia. Enquanto ele conversava com Botan, parecia ser dócil e educado, porém ao avistar o ruivo, se fechou um pouco e o cumprimentou somente com palavras necessárias.

-Muito prazer. – Kurama foi cordial, não se importando com o tipo bipolar de Toguro.

-E estes são Toguro Ani, irmão de Ototo, e Karasu.

Ele estendeu a mão para cumprimentar cada um deles, mas sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha quando Karasu começou a olhá-lo de forma duvidosa.

-Botan é uma garota de sorte. Você é muito bonito. – disse com a voz sedosa, sorrindo.

-O-obrigada... – Kurama ficou totalmente sem graça.

O rapaz de cabelos pretos continuou sorrindo e pediu licença para se retirar. Os irmãos Toguro fizeram o mesmo, deixando o casal a sós.

-Aquele Karasu é estranho. – Kurama comentou ainda olhando para o grupo que se afastava, quando se deu conta que um par de braços finos o envolvia pelo pescoço. Botan, que já usava um salto enorme, ainda precisou ficar nas pontas dos pés para ficar da mesma altura do ruivo.

Ela riu com o comentário dele, e o sorriso, como sempre, derretia o coração de Kurama.

-Ele se interessou por você. Quem não se interessaria? – disse, divertida, beijando-o nos lábios. Kurama a segurou pela cintura, saboreando aquele beijo como gostaria de ter feito antes.

-Vai fugir de mim outra vez? – perguntou olhando com ternura para os olhos cor-de-rosa.

-Se houver um bom motivo, talvez. – respondeu, ainda enlaçada ao pescoço dele. – É logico que não. Apesar de estarmos juntos há pouco mais de uma semana, você veio até aqui para provar que não é de se jogar fora. – terminou o comentário rindo novamente.

-É bom saber disso. – ele concluiu, beijando-a.

-Adoraria beber um Cosmopolitan, mas não encontrei nenhum garçom servindo... – Botan arrastava os olhos pelo salão à procura das típicas taças de Martini com o líquido cor-de-rosa.

-Irei buscar no bar. Me espere aqui que já volto. – Kurama se prontificou e Botan concordou em aguardar.

Ela avistou Shizuru e Koenma em uma roda de pessoas, entretidos em uma conversa que deveria estar engraçada; ambos não paravam de rir. Reconheceu as duas outras pessoas que estavam junto com eles: Jin e Suzuki, donos de uma agência de modelos badaladíssima na França.

Suspirou aliviada. Pelo menos Koenma não estava empatando a noite dela com Kurama.

No bar, Kurama aguardava o bartender servir as bebidas, quando sentiu alguém mexer em seus cabelos. Virou-se rapidamente e encontrou Karasu, para sua total surpresa.

-Seus cabelos estão maltratados. Você é muito bonito para ter um descuido como esse. – disse, com a mesma voz calma e lânguida de antes. Kurama não gostou nem um pouco do comentário e da atitude dele, mas se conteve para não ser mal educado.

-Gosto deles assim. E Botan também gosta.

-Botan, Botan... sempre a achei tão sem graça, e vejam só; fisgou um modelo grego como você.

-Er... Por favor, não se refira à Botan desse jeito, está me incomodando.

-Me desculpe, foi força do hábito. Nos vemos por aí... – ele acenou, sorrindo.

Kurama engoliu em seco, tratou de pegar as bebidas e dar o fora dali o mais rápido possível.

Ficou aliviado ao encontrar Botan no mesmo local que a deixou, após dar de cara com várias figuras estranhas no decorrer do seu trajeto do bar até ela.

-Pronto, senhorita. Seu drink. – entregou a taça, reverenciando a garota em um gesto teatral. Botan riu, e sorveu grandes goles da bebida de uma vez, esvaziando o recipiente. Kurama a olhou, horrorizado.

-Acho que é melhor já ficarmos pelo bar... – ela sugeriu.

-Fui cantado descaradamente por Karasu. – Kurama contou, com a cara fechada, enquanto se dirigiam até o bar.

Ela gargalhou alto.

– Ele não perde uma. Não gosto muito dele, é o tipo de pessoa que semeia a discórdia por onde passa.

-Aqui, sente-se por favor. – Kurama indicou a banqueta do bar e aguardou Botan se sentar para fazer o mesmo em seguida.

Pediram uma dose e Kurama achou que aquele era o momento certo para conhecer um pouco mais sobre a mulher que tanto lhe chamava a atenção.

-E então...Koenma é seu ex-namorado? Ele não me parece ser uma pessoa controlada...

Botan bebeu a outra dose rapidamente, demonstrando plenamente que ficava nervosa com aquele tipo de assunto.

-Justamente por isso que terminei com ele. Além de, é claro, eu ter que sustenta-lo e ainda saber que me traiu no final das contas.

Kurama bateu o copo no balcão.

-Como é? – perguntou, exasperado.

-Mas já superei isso, hoje só restou a raiva. – ela sorriu.

-Que absurdo! Quem teria coragem de fazer isso com uma princesa como você?

-Essas coisas acontecem. De repente, eu tenho um dedo podre. – ela riu. Kurama não gostou nem um pouco do comentário. – Ops, desculpe, não quis dizer que meu dedo é podre por ter apontado para você...

-Eu entendi.

– Eu não sei nada sobre nenhuma ex-namorada sua...

-Você foi atendida por ela quando tivemos a reunião. – Kurama comentou sem emoção, sorvendo pequenos goles da bebida.

Foi a vez de ela bater o copo.

-Ela? Sua secretária é sua ex-namorada? – perguntou incrédula. Como aquilo era possível? Sentiu algo dentro de si que preferiu não chamar de ciúmes, mesmo porque Kurama teria que dividir o quarto com seu ex-namorado e nem por isso havia dito algo sobre. Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça.

-Mas ela é sossegada. Mantemos uma relação muito formal, como profissionais. – ele pousou a mão sobre a mão de Botan.

Botan pediu outra dose para que pudesse ter coragem de perguntar uma coisa a ele.

Assim que o copo chegou, bebeu uma quantidade generosa e encheu o peito de ar, a fim de conseguir se concentrar para perguntar.

-E o que vai ser de nós quando Milão acabar? – disse tudo em um tiro, quase temendo a resposta que viria a seguir.

Kurama sorriu e ficou em silêncio, apenas observando as pessoas que dançavam e conversavam animadamente ao redor deles.

-Eu me apaixonei por você desde aquele momento em que nos esbarramos no metrô. Desde então, você não sai da minha cabeça. – ele bebeu um gole, continuando a observar os arredores. – Eu vim até aqui para dizer que amor à primeira vista existe, mas você precisa acreditar em mim. – direcionou os olhos para os olhos dela. Ficava ainda mais bonita quando corava...

-Eu também sinto algo diferente por você. Mas confesso que tenho medo. – ela bebeu o restante do drink.

-Medo de quê? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Medo de ser feliz.

* * *

A porta do quarto parecia ser a barreira mais indestrutível que existia, porém Kurama a driblou habilidosamente, carregando Botan no colo, evitando que os beijos carregados de paixão fossem interrompidos. Ela estava ofegante, sua respiração quente e com cheiro de álcool se misturando com a dele, as mãos indecisas sobre onde pousarem e toda a atmosfera cheia de desejo e embriaguez.

Ele a deitou delicadamente na cama, interrompendo aquele momento apenas para colocar a placa de "não perturbe" do lado de fora da porta e certificar-se que estava devidamente trancada.

Quando retornou, Botan já estava vestida apenas com a lingerie violeta, e jogou seu vestido de forma displicente – porém sensual – no chão.

Kurama parou em frente à ela, retirando a camisa social de um jeito que Botan pensou que morreria – o corpo definido, os músculos bem trabalhados, a pele cheirosa e macia...

Logo, puxou o amante para se deitar ao lado dela e iniciaram um momento de pura luxúria e prazer, regado a sussurros, beijos, gemidos e sorrisos. Antes que pudesse perceber, já estava fazendo amor com ele. O que sentiu não tinha explicação; foi o melhor momento da sua vida, não conseguia parar para pensar direito no que estava acontecendo, mas sentia o corpo inteiro formigar e as pernas tremerem.

Aquilo se chamava êxtase.

Kurama rolou na cama, trazendo Botan junto consigo, exaustos.

O jantar havia transcorrido da mesma forma como havia começado, porém Botan já estava alterada por conta da quantidade de doses de Cosmopolitan que bebeu. Kurama era mais forte do que ela, mas ainda assim também se sentia um pouco zonzo. Ela não estava conseguindo se conter, e o mais sensato a ser feito era leva-la até o quarto. E ali estavam, desabados após um momento intenso de amor e paixão, entregues.

-Eu te amo, Kurama... – ela sibilou um tanto débil, quase que dormindo, bastante embriagada, mas ele havia escutado muito bem. Arregalou os olhos em choque, porque aquilo com certeza foi inconsciente. Porém, sorriu satisfeito. E a acompanhou no momento de sono, adormecendo abraçado à ela.

Botan acordou no dia seguinte sentindo a cabeça latejar. Detestava ressacas mais do que tudo na vida, mas já estava bem habituada à elas. Tudo o que precisava era uma xícara de café forte e uma jarra d'água. Esqueceu de tudo isso quando sentiu um braço forte repousar em sua cintura, e aí se lembrou quem estava ao lado dela.

"Ai meu Deus..." pensou envergonhada. Sabia que passara da conta nas bebidas e a consequência da sua rodada exagerada de Cosmopolitans era passar a noite em claro junto com Kurama. Não que isso fosse ruim, porém ela não conseguia se lembrar de todos os detalhes. Será que se saiu bem? Sua maquiagem estava borrada? Estava muito bêbada a ponto de trocar o nome de Kurama por outro?

Seu coração deu um pulo quando Kurama começou a se mexer, dando sinais de que estava despertando. Para seu total desespero, ele a puxou de forma possessiva, colando os dois corpos sob os lençóis. Quando ela se deu conta que ali não era seu quarto, ficou muito preocupada com a possibilidade de Koenma chegar a qualquer momento e pegar os dois nus, enrolados nos lençóis, deixando bem explicito que fizeram amor durante toda a noite. Ela corou ao se lembrar de alguns detalhes que conseguia relembrar e mais ainda ao ver que Kurama já estava acordado, deslizando a ponta dos dedos pela pele macia dela.

-Bom dia... – sussurrou no ouvido dela, que se arrepiou inteira. – Dormiu bem?

-Muito bem. – ela se espreguiçou sensualmente, se virando para ficar cara a cara com ele. – E você?

-Acho que ainda não acordei. Estou sonhando... – deu um beijo nos lábios dela.

Ficaram ali por bastante tempo, até que Botan resolveu se vestir e ir até seu quarto, afim de tomar um banho e colocar roupas leves. Gostaria muito de aproveitar o domingo italiano da melhor forma, ao lado de Kurama.

* * *

Chegou ao corredor do quarto, caminhando distraída, ainda se lembrando da noite anterior. Aos poucos as lembranças vinham à tona. Lembrou-se dos detalhes da imagem de Kurama suando, se esforçando, se expressando. Colocou o cartão na porta para abri-la, e riu com as lembranças.

-Bom dia, Shizuru. – Ela cumprimentou a amiga em uma tentativa frustrada, já que a loira parecia dormir pesadamente.

-Quem está aí? – o corpo que dormia ao lado de Shizuru acordou num pulo, exibindo parcialmente sua nudez, chocando Botan.

-KOENMA! – berrou, escondendo o rosto nas mãos para não continuar a ver aquela cena inusitada. Shizuru levantou com brusquidão após ouvir o berro, e quase sentiu a alma sair do corpo quando viu que era Botan quem estava ali.

-SHIZURU! – Botan se assustou quando assimilou tudo.

-Botan, eu juro que posso explicar...

_Continua..._


	9. Capítulo 9

**PERFEITAMENTE DESCONHECIDOS**

**Capítulo 9**

Os três continuaram naquela situação um tanto embaraçosa por, no mínimo, cinco minutos antes que alguém resolvesse se pronunciar sobre alguma coisa. É claro que Botan ainda estava em estado de choque, porém não era por causa de flagrar Shizuru e Koenma juntos, mas pelo simples fato de flagrar ambos enrolados debaixo dos lençóis, em uma cena _muito _constrangedora. A verdade é que, depois do jantar na noite anterior, Botan já imaginava que os dois acabariam ficando juntos. Respirou pausadamente, tentando controlar o susto, e quando conseguiu recolocar os pensamentos em ordem, chegou à conclusão de que, de repente, Shizuru e Koenma até que formavam um casal bem interessante.

-Vocês poderiam... se vestir, por favor? – ela pediu com uma das mãos cobrindo os olhos, enquanto a outra fazia um movimento para que os dois andassem logo com aquilo.

-Botan... – Shizuru queria falar algo, mas estava constrangida demais para conseguir soltar qualquer frase que fosse.

-Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. Apenas... se vista. – a amiga riu forçadamente, ainda com os olhos fechados.

Shizuru e Koenma se entreolharam. O rapaz se enrolou em um lençol e foi pulando até o banheiro, enquanto Shizuru se vestia rapidamente ali mesmo.

-Pronto.

-Tem certeza? – Botan espiou pelos vãos dos dedos, até se certificar de que a amiga já estava devidamente vestida e o mais importante: Koenma não estava ali. Ela respirou aliviada.

-Me desculpe! Eu violei o código de conduta das amigas e dormi com seu ex-namorado, me desculpe, me desculpe, me desculpe! – Shizuru sussurrou um pouco desesperada, enfiando o rosto nas mãos, como se estivesse envergonhada.

-Calma, Shizuru – Botan se sentou na cama ao lado da amiga – Eu não estou brava – sorriu com doçura, o que fez Shizuru encará-la surpresa.

-Não? – perguntou confusa – Mas ainda assim eu quero me explicar.

-Olha, fique tranqüila. Durante o jantar eu percebi que vocês estavam se aproximando cada vez mais e, posso ser sincera? Eu fiquei feliz! – Ela sorriu, pegando nas mãos da amiga, fazendo-a corar.

-Eu sou uma péssima amiga... – Shizuru choramingou.

-Cale a boca, Shizuru, já disse que está tudo bem – Botan retrucou, se assustando ao perceber que Kurama estava parado à porta.

-Bom dia. Está tudo bem? – O ruivo perguntou um pouco preocupado.

Shizuru ergueu o olhar imediatamente ao escutar a voz masculina e não soube definir o porquê de se sentir mais envergonhada ainda com Kurama presente.

Botan sorriu um pouco sem graça para ele, porque apesar de estar morrendo de vontade de contar a novidade, sabia que teria que se controlar, afinal de contas, Shizuru ainda estava bem ali.

-Está tudo bem, Kurama. Você poderia ir até o restaurante, para reservar nossa mesa para o café? Já vamos em seguida – ela pediu com os olhos brilhando.

Ele sorriu em resposta e deixou as amigas "a sós" no quarto. Shizuru e Botan esperaram a figura elegante sumir completamente de suas vistas e voltaram a se entreolhar.

-Não se preocupe, Shizuru. Você merece ser feliz depois de tudo o que passou com Tiyu – Botan sorriu amigavelmente enquanto afagava as mãos da amiga.

-Obrigada, Botan, de verdade.

-Embora que, é claro, eu não posso deixar de te alertar sobre o gênio do nosso amigo ali – Botan apontou para o banheiro com a porta trancada.

-Eu sei. Sei muito bem sobre o que ele fez com você. Mas – ela diminui mais ainda o tom da sua voz, se aproximando do ouvido da amiga – eu nem sei se isso vai dar em alguma coisa, mesmo.

-_Posso sair?_ – a voz suplicante veio do banheiro.

Botan sorriu para Shizuru e se levantou, indo até a porta.

-Esperamos vocês para o café, não demorem – e piscou, deixando a loura a sós com seu _affair._

-Anda logo – disse, impaciente, rolando os olhos quando Koenma veio correndo nu em sua direção, para beijá-la em seguida.

* * *

Botan e Kurama estavam sentados frente a frente, acomodados em uma mesa no terraço do hotel. O dia estava agradável, ensolarado e com uma pequena corrente de vento que ainda era capaz de causar arrepios em Botan. A mão direita dele acariciava a mão esquerda dela, enquanto os olhares não se desviavam por um segundo que fosse.

-O que aconteceu ontem foi muito especial – o ruivo começou a conversa, deixando Botan bastante corada.

-Sim, foi – ela concordou um pouco nervosa. Ela estava bastante bêbada e não conseguia se lembrar de todos os detalhes, mas a maioria sim. Pelo menos era o que ela achava.

-Apesar de você estar bem alterada – ele continuou, com um sorriso provocante nos lábios. Botan não sabia para onde olhava, mas decidiu que não seria para Kurama.

-Ah, essas festas... – ela riu, nervosa.

-Você se lembra da última coisa que me disse? – ele a encarou, sério.

Uma onda de pânico tomou conta do corpo dela, porque não fazia a menor ideia, não sabia nem se tinha abrido a boca durante todo o processo. _Pense, Botan, pense! Não dê vexame justo com ele!_

-Claro! – ela quase berrou.

Durante alguns segundos, Kurama a encarou com os olhos levemente surpresos. _Ai, droga. O que foi que eu disse para ele me olhar assim?_

-Você estava falando sério? – ele perguntou, curioso.

Ela sorriu_. Minha nossa senhora dos Cosmopolitans, o que eu respondo?_

Ela não respondeu nada. Alargou ainda mais o sorriso, mostrando os dentes, quase que num sorriso travesso e infantil. Não responder nada talvez fosse uma saída.

Se sentiu muito aliviada quando Kurama sorriu também, parecendo feliz e satisfeito.

-Gostei muito de saber.

Ela quase caiu da cadeira. O sorriso no rosto morreu imediatamente e ela ficou assustada. _O que foi que eu disse?_

Ele não entendeu muito bem a súbita mudança de expressão dela e a conversa fora interrompida assim que Shizuru e Koenma chegaram. Koenma cumprimentou Kurama com um aceno e se sentou ao seu lado.

-Ah, hoje o dia está lindo! – Koenma falou alto e Shizuru olhou para qualquer coisa que não fosse ele, com um pouco de vergonha.

-Vamos fazer nossos pedidos? - sugeriu, sorrindo um pouco nervosa, olhando para Kurama e Botan – O que foi?

Botan saiu do choque quando ouviu a amiga direcionar a palavra aos dois.

-Ah! Eu estou com um pouco de sono, só isso – riu um pouco histérica – Quero um expresso triplo e uma panqueca de chocolate – disse, feliz.

Kurama ficou quieto, correndo os olhos pelos itens do cardápio.

Shizuru conversava animadamente com Botan sobre alguns fatos que ocorreram no jantar da noite anterior, e Koenma tentava se intrometer no assunto, enquanto Kurama fazia um sinal para o garçom anotar os pedidos dos quatro.

Enquanto aguardavam, o celular de Kurama tocou. Ele retirou o aparelho do bolso e viu um número desconhecido no visor. Aqueles segundos em que ficou observando a tela chamaram a atenção de Botan, que olhou de esguelha para acompanhar a reação do ruivo.

-Alô? – ele atendeu com um tom de voz baixo, enquanto Shizuru e Koenma continuavam a falar com Botan, que tentavao prestar atenção em quem estava ligando para Kurama.

_-Oi, Kurama._

_Essa voz._

Ele abaixou o aparelho, sabendo que não era apropriado atender aquela ligação com pessoas ao redor – Pessoal, já volto – e saiu de perto da mesa, deixando Botan alerta por causa da atitude.

Quando já estava longe do grupo, colocou o celular no ouvido e voltou a falar.

-Aconteceu algo? – ele perguntou, um pouco preocupado. Avisou a todos que não o incomodassem durante sua viagem, somente se fosse alguma emergência. Aquilo já foi o suficiente para deixa-lo atento.

-_Bem... na verdade, aconteceu. Onde você está?_

-Estou em Milão. O que houve?

_-Em Milão... que pena. Vai ficar até quando?_

-Não sei, até a próxima semana. Você pode, por favor, me falar o que aconteceu? – ele já se mostrava um pouco alterado.

_-Uma semana? É pouco tempo para conhecer Milão... De qualquer forma, acho melhor conversarmos quando você voltar._

-Você só pode estar brincando comigo, não é?! Me diga logo o que está acontecendo – a mão livre do aparelho massageava a têmpora.

_-Por que? Afinal de contas, você está em Milão. Não vai adiantar em nada._

-Dependendo do que estiver acontecendo, eu pego o próximo voo para Tóquio. Então fale!

_-Ah, "dependendo"-_

-Fale! – ele gritou.

Uma pausa aterrorizante se fez. Kurama sentiu o coração acelerar e as mãos suarem, como se soubesse que o que viria a seguir não seria nada agradável. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia abandonar a empresa em um momento como aquele para realizar uma necessidade incerta da vida pessoal.

_-Eu estou grávida._

O rosto dele empalideceu, o sangue pareceu parar de correr pelas veias e a visão ficou embaçada. Ele precisou se segurar em um corrimão assim que as pernas tremeram. E, obviamente, não conseguia falar nada.

-_Agora, dependendo do grau de importância disso, resolva quando irá voltar. Precisamos conversar – _a voz estava carregada de sarcasmo, confiança e vitória, e encerrou a chamada antes que Kurama pudesse fazer qualquer objeção.

Ele olhou para o aparelho por quase um minuto para depois guarda-lo no bolso. Passou os dedos pelas longas madeixas, tentando achar uma solução para aquele problema.

Mas não havia solução.

Que tolice da parte dele achar que a empresa corria algum risco na sua ausência, sabendo que seu sócio era responsável o suficiente para resolver qualquer problema que fosse. Passou-lhe pela cabeça também o problema de saúde de sua mãe Shiori, mas sabia o quão orgulhosa ela era. Ligar para incomodá-lo estaria fora de cogitação. E, de repente, vinha aquela notícia que ele realmente não esperava.

-Está tudo bem? – ele sentiu a alma sair do corpo quando se virou e deu de cara com uma confusa Botan. O que poderia dizer a ela? Não poderia mentir, ainda mais por saber que ela dava muita importância para pequenos detalhes.

-Não está. Vou ter que voltar para Tóquio, agora – ele suspirou pesadamente. Não contaria a história verdadeira para ela porque nem mesmo sabia o que estava acontecendo. Seria melhor contar quando estivesse certo de todos os fatos.

-Mas por que, o que aconteceu? – ela parecia aflita, os olhos brilhando com preocupação.

-É um assunto bastante complicado. Preciso voltar para poder saber o que aconteceu – ele passou os dedos pela testa. Os olhos, antes baixos, se ergueram e encontraram os de Botan – Me desculpe.

-Ah, não, imagina! – ela tratou de se manifestar rapidamente, demonstrando nervosismo - Se você precisa ir, eu entendo. Por favor, não se preocupe comigo.

Ele sorriu um pouco triste. É claro que se preocuparia com ela. Como poderia explicar para Botan o que estava acontecendo? Como ela reagiria? Não queria que seu possível relacionamento fosse um campo minado, ameaçado sempre.

-Venha comigo – ele pediu sem pensar.

Ela suspirou.

-Não posso. Tenho uma série de desfiles para assistir essa semana. Entenda, por favor, que isso faz parte do meu trabalho.

-Shizuru pode ficar por você. Por favor – Botan preferiu pensar que não, mas notou um leve desespero no tom de voz dele.

-Kurama, não posso. Até mesmo o seu trabalho depende do nosso acompanhamento dos eventos aqui de Milão. Lembre-se do contrato que fechamos.

O olhar dele vagou, sem esperanças, pela vista da cidade. Botan acariciou o braço musculoso, chamando a atenção dele para si.

-Resolva o que tiver que resolver. E se achar melhor, me espere.

Ele a beijou em um ato de desespero, sabendo que aquela poderia ser a última vez que a teria em seus braços. O beijo era rápido, urgente, quase violento. Botan sentiu os lábios incharem e até uma pontada de dor.

-Me ligue quando estiver de volta, por favor – ele segurava o rosto dela com as mãos, sua testa encostada na dela. Ela fez que sim, ele a beijou rapidamente e saiu correndo.

Ela permaneceu ali, parada, observando ele desaparecer em meio às pessoas.

-Botan, o que aconteceu? – Shizuru chegou com Koenma, ambos expressando dúvidas em relação à saída repentina de Kurama.

Ela demorou um pouco para responder.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa e ele precisou voltar para Tóquio – o olhar dela estava triste e perdido, como se soubesse que algo ruim estava pra acontecer.

-Ele te falou o que foi? – a loura afagou o braço da amiga, temendo que ela começasse a chorar ou algo do tipo. Koenma assistia à cena, preocupado.

-Não. Disse que quando eu voltasse para o Japão a gente conversaria.

-Como assim, ele sai de repente e te deixa aqui, sem nenhuma explicação?! – Shizuru se alterou e Botan desejou que acontecesse tudo, menos ter que ouvir os sermões de boa conduta de Shizuru.

-Posso ir atrás dele e devolver o soco no nariz que levei – Koenma sugeriu, recebendo um olhar mortífero de Shizuru em seguida.

-Não é nada, gente, vamos voltar para nossa mesa. Estou com fome. Ele vai me ligar para contar.

Ela acreditava, porém não estava totalmente convencida daquilo.

* * *

Por sorte, Kurama conseguiu pegar um voo de última hora para Tóquio. Estava tão desesperado, embora não aparentasse, que só desejava que tudo se resolvesse em poucos minutos.

Pediu uma dose de uísque no seu assento de primeira classe, conseguindo ser gentil com a aeromoça mesmo quando sua cabeça estava a um milhão.

Talvez não fosse algo concreto. Talvez o resultado fosse de um teste de farmácia, que não era cem por cento seguro. Talvez fosse um engano e ele pudesse se livrar de tudo aquilo, sem culpa alguma. Não correria o risco de perder Botan e tudo voltaria ao normal.

Ou talvez tudo se confirmasse.

E, definitivamente, ele não estava preparado para aquilo.

Sua dose de uísque foi entregue e ele sorveu goles da bebida que desceram queimando sua garganta, fazendo suas pernas formigarem exatamente da forma como ele desejava que fosse.

* * *

Botan estava sentada em frente ao espelho da penteadeira de madeira clara, observando o rosto limpo, sem nenhuma maquiagem. O cabelo estava preso em um coque alto e o corpo enrolado em um roupão felpudo. Ela olhou desanimada para os muitos cosméticos sobre a penteadeira e pelo espelho viu o vestido azul marinho pendurado no cabide. Mais um evento.

Ela adorava aqueles eventos, mas estava sem vontade de ir, embora detestasse admitir para si mesma. Estava em Milão, ia a um desfile badaladíssimo, cheio de celebridades e aquilo fazia parte do seu trabalho.

Colocou uma música animada para tocar em seu iPod e respirou fundo, enfrentando a imensidão de produtos importados de maquiagem. Delineou os olhos de forma graciosa, destacando os cílios e o olhar brilhante. Tingiu as maçãs do rosto de cor pêssego e os lábios de rosa. Estava bela, concluiu, quase angelical, o que contrastava bastante com o vestido curto, que realçava suas curvas perfeitas.

Soltou os cabelos, deixando-os ondulados naturalmente por conta do coque, e sorriu satisfeita quando calçou os pés em um maravilhoso Christian Louboutin prata. Para finalizar, borrifou seu perfume favorito em pontos estratégicos do corpo e estava pronta para arrasar. Não ia ficar para baixo porque o amante havia deixado ela para trás. Afinal de contas, ela o deixara primeiro.

Pegou sua bolsa de mão e abriu a porta, dando de cara com Shizuru, que arregalou os olhos quando viu a amiga.

-Uau! Você está divina! – a loura exclamou, fazendo Botan corar e sorrir.

-Obrigada. Você também, como sempre.

-Podemos ir? O taxi já está lá embaixo.

-Koenma não vai? – Botan estranhou a ausência dele.

-É lógico que não! Ele não é meu namorado para eu ficar levando a tiracolo nos eventos, Deus me livre! – ela fez uma expressão de horror que arrancou uma gargalhada de Botan.

-Então vamos.

* * *

As duas assistiram aos desfiles, sentadas ao lado de Yamamoto e sua equipe, como deveria ser, uma vez que eram parceiros. Acharam um pouco parado demais, mas aquilo era comum no primeiro dia. A euforia toda envolvia somente o lançamento do evento, porque geralmente as marcas desconhecidas se apresentavam no início.

Elas conseguiram o contato de gente importante, como o fotógrafo Asato Kido, responsável pela última campanha de Vivienne Westwood e Yoshida Koto, produtora do desfile da Balenciaga, uma das únicas marcas badaladas do primeiro dia.

Após o desfile, o local se transformou em uma boate de luxo, com luzes baixas, música eletrônica europeia, e muito, _muito_ champanhe.

Botan acompanhava Shizuru nas rodinhas de pessoas conhecidas do ramo e observava as modelos perambulando pela festa. Como eram magras e altas! Mas muito magras. Talvez não gostaria de se parecer com elas, pensou. Olhou para baixo e observou as pernas grossas no vestido curto, para depois observar as pernas esqueléticas que passavam perto dela. Até que não estava tão mal, mas provavelmente as modelos estariam cochichando sobre "a rolha de poço vestida de azul marinho ali".

-Olha só, como você está bela hoje – ao reconhecer a voz, ela fechou os olhos e rezou. Rezou pedindo paciência.

Virou-se graciosamente e sorriu, piscando os olhos como uma garotinha.

-Muito obrigada, Karasu. Pena que você ache que é só hoje – ela fingiu desapontamento e ele deu uma risadinha falsa.

-Onde está o seu namorado? – o veneno já começava a querer se destilar.

-Ele não pode vir. Estava cansado – ela explicou, carregando a voz de simpatia. Karasu torceu o nariz.

-Que coisa, não?! Será mesmo que ele queria "descansar"?– fez aspas no ar.

Exatamente por isso Botan rezou. Para aguentar aquele tipo de comentário.

-Juri! – ela exclamou ao avistar a antiga colega de trabalho, caminhou elegantemente até ela e deixou Karasu falando sozinho.

-Botan! Como você está linda! – elas se abraçaram.

-Quanto tempo que não nos víamos! Como está a vida em Paris? – Botan perguntou interessada, pegando uma taça de champanhe que flutuava nas bandejas dos garçons que por ali passavam.

-Ah, magnífica! Você precisa conhecer Paris. Vai se apaixonar por lá e nunca mais vai querer ir embora. Lembra que eu só saí de Tóquio por uma semana para fazer uma pesquisa em Paris e nunca mais quis voltar?

-Eu imagino. Quem sabe um dia eu resolvo fazer o mesmo... – ela sorriu timidamente, pensando em Kurama.

-Você conhece Jin, um dos donos da agência? – ela perguntou, puxando um rapaz alto, forte e ruivo para perto delas. Era um dos sócios da agência de modelos em que trabalhava.

-Claro, já nos conhecemos antes – ela sorriu ao vê-lo.

-Boa noite, mademoiselle – ele fez uma pequena reverência e beijou a costa da mão de Botan, arrancando-lhe um pequeno riso.

Alguém chamou por Juri e ela saiu correndo, pedindo licença, deixando os dois sozinhos. Botan ficou um pouco embaraçada e sem graça, apesar de saber que Jin era um cara bastante simpático e descontraído.

-Eu estou quase morrendo sufocado aqui dentro. Vamos até o terraço tomar um ar? Já estou ficando nervoso de ficar muito tempo preso – ele cedeu o braço gentilmente para ela.

-Ah, claro, vamos – ela enlaçou o braço no dele e caminharam para a área descoberta.

O lugar era maravilhoso. A cobertura de um prédio altíssimo no centro de Milão, iluminada pelas luzes da cidade. Parecia não haver mais ninguém além dos dois e Botan começava a se perguntar por que exatamente estava ali.

Viu Jin acender um cigarro, mas não se incomodou muito com aquilo. Estava acostumada as doses astronômicas de nicotina que Shizuru consumia por dia, sem mencionar que quase noventa por cento do pessoal do ramo da moda também fumava.

Ele tragou e soltou a fumaça lentamente, fechando os olhos. Ela se apoiou no parapeito para observar a cidade, e ele estava ao lado dela, bastante próximo.

-Está gostando daqui? – perguntou sem olhar para ela.

-Estou. Embora prefira a superlotação de Tóquio. Acho que é costume.

Ele riu.

-Você precisa vir para a Europa. É a sua cara. Nós todos conhecemos o seu trabalho como estilista, e posso ser sincero? Você vai fazer sucesso por aqui.

Ela sorriu, um pouco sem graça. Tinha um sério problema quando recebia elogios: sempre achava que estavam exagerando e que ela não era tão capaz assim.

-Não é uma possibilidade a ser descartada, mas – parou de falar ao notar a forma como ele olhava para ela.

Ele a encarou, olhando fundo nos olhos dela. Botan nunca tinha notado o quão profundo era o azul dos olhos dele. Talvez fosse pela proximidade dos dois. Sentiu algo se remexer dentro dela, uma inquietação no estômago, um pequeno arrepio na espinha e concluiu que estava sentindo um forte desejo por Jin.

Ela não o conhecia o bastante, mas sabia que aquele ar de malandro que ele tinha era um dos fatores que estava puxando-a contra ele, quase que com urgência.

Entreabriu os lábios, sem desgrudar os olhos dos dele, e sentiu – _ai meu Deus_ – que seu corpo não estava mais resistindo e estava se aproximando mais do dele.

-Onde está o seu namorado? – Jin sussurrou com os lábios quase encostados ao dela.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para fazer Botan sair do torpor e voltar ao normal – ou melhor, à decência de voltar ao normal. Quando se deu conta do que estava prestes a acontecer, levou a mão à boca e corou violentamente, sentindo a pele arder de vergonha.

-M-me desculpe - o lábio tremeu e ela quase não conseguiu falar. O que aquele rapaz estaria pensando dela? O que todos ali pensariam dela? O que Kurama pensaria dela?

Ele, na verdade, não estava tentando recobrar a consciência dela mencionando o namorado. Ele só queria saber se poderia dar um passo à frente sem que fosse esmurrado mais tarde, caso o namorado aparecesse e visse a cena. Não estava preocupado com o fato de ela ter um namorado.

Logicamente, ele não estranhou a atitude dela em sair correndo dali, deixando-o sozinho. Ele era homem, um homem bastante sacana, diga-se de passagem, e já vivenciara aquela cena umas várias vezes na vida. Inclusive com Juri, que na ocasião, se esqueceu que tinha namorado.

Botan procurou incessantemente por Shizuru entre as pessoas da festa, sendo parada pelo caminho diversar vezes por pessoas que gostariam de cumprimenta-la. Fez o que pode para se livrar delas com rapidez, até que encontrou a amiga sentada em um sofá rodeada de pessoas, inclusive sendo escoltada por Suzuki, que descansava uma das mãos de forma displicente na coxa dela.

Botan acenou de onde estava e mexeu os lábios, indicando que estava indo embora.

Shizuru levantou-se do sofá e foi até a amiga.

-Onde você estava? - ela perguntou, um pouco preocupada.

-No terraço. Com Jin.

Shizuru ficou surpresa, mas Botan preferiu não dar atenção ao que ela poderia estar pensando.

-Estou cansada. Meus pés doem. Vou chamar um táxi.

-Certo. Mas está tudo bem?

-Está tudo ótimo, não se preocupe – sorriu forçadamente – Se cuide – beijou o rosto da amiga e partiu.

Entrou no elevador panorâmico do prédio e deu graças a Deus por estar sozinha. Detestava dividir elevadores com outras pessoas, ainda mais desconhecidas.

Estava se sentindo aliviada de deixar aquela atmosfera do evento para trás, mas sabia que não poderia começar a ter crises de pânico em lugares como aquele. As pessoas costumavam ser maldosas e venenosas, mas era o preço que ela poderia pagar por ser bem sucedida. Mas, acima de tudo, estava se sentindo aliviada por não ter aprofundado sua conversa com Jin. Se sentiria a pior criatura do mundo de fizesse qualquer coisa que fosse com ele, mesmo sabendo que Kurama jamais descobriria.

Aquilo simplesmente não era certo.

Ao chegar ao saguão do prédio, quis morrer ao avistar Jin do lado de fora, próximo ao ponto e taxis.

Seria inevitável; ela teria que passar por ele se quisesse ir embora para o hotel.

-Você está me perseguindo? – ele usou um tom brincalhão, mas percebeu que ela estava um pouco desconfortável com o que quase acontecera, quando ela apenas sorriu timidamente – Olha, Botan, esquece o que aconteceu lá em cima, ok? Se a gente se beijasse ia ser bem legal, mesmo porque eu estava super afim, mas sei que você estava sendo levada pela ocasião e se sentiria péssima depois. Está tudo bem, certo? – ele afagou o braço dela, e ela acenou e suspirou.

-Obrigada. Acho que foi a champanhe.

Ele sorriu e chamou um taxi para ela. Assim que estacionou, ele abriu a porta gentilmente e a conduziu para dentro do veículo.

-Caso mude de ideia, aqui está meu cartão – ele deu uma gargalhada e entregou um cartão à ela, que riu também e acenou quando o automóvel partiu.

* * *

Assim que o avião aterrissou em território japonês, Kurama imediatamente enviou uma mensagem de texto combinando o local para ter a conversa que tanto o atormentara nas últimas horas. Não quis ligar para Botan porque ela provavelmente estaria dormindo. Não quis ligar para seu motorista também, pegou o primeiro taxi que viu e partiu em direção a um pequeno café localizado quase ao centro da cidade.

Saltou do veículo e pagou a corrida com pressa, entrou no café com passos largos até encontrar quem esperava, em uma mesa na área descoberta.

Sentiu algo estranho dentro de si, mas se sentou em frente à mulher, olhando cautelosamente para a expressão que ela exibia no rosto. Parecia que ela estava alegre, de alguma forma.

-Para quem estava em Milão, você até que veio rápido. Achou o assunto importante? – ela foi irônica.

-Sem rodeios. Quero saber detalhadamente o que aconteceu – ele sentiu as mãos tremerem um pouco e dispensou a garçonete que vinha atende-los.

A mulher à sua frente arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Bem, você quer detalhes de uma coisa que _fez_ por conta própria? – as palavras saíram de forma ríspida, atingindo Kurama em cheio – Tudo bem, já vi pela sua cara que está bravo. Há pouco mais de dois meses estivemos em uma confraternização de uma empresa parceira com a sua, você se lembra? E você se lembra que se ofereceu para me levar embora, mesmo eu não querendo?

-Você estava _implorando_ pela carona. Queria que eu te levasse embora mais que tudo no mundo – a voz dele saiu trêmula. Apesar de conhece-la, detestava a forma como distorcia as coisas em seu favor.

-Eu não me lembro de ter implorado, mas não vem ao caso. Enfim, nós transamos aquela noite, na sua mansão, no seu quarto, _na sua cama_ – proferiu as últimas palavras de forma venenosa – E, pelo que eu me lembre, já que você estava muito embriagado, nós sequer nos lembramos de usar qualquer proteção – ela sorriu, de forma vitoriosa.

Kurama se sentiu muito desconfortável. Ele jamais saberia se aquilo era verdade, porque realmente ficara alterado por conta da quantidade de uísque que bebeu na ocasião.

-Não pode ser. Isso não pode estar acontecendo.

-Pode e está, Kurama. Fiz o teste de farmácia e o de sangue. Acredite, você vai ser pai daqui a sete meses.

Kurama não sabia o que fazia em seguida. A mulher encarava-o de forma desafiadora, como quem está certa da vitória e se diverte com o desespero do outro.

Ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos e fechou os olhos. Estava feito, não tinha mais jeito. Sentiu uma pequena gota de suor se formar na testa e a gravata parecia apertar sua garganta mais do que o normal. Pensou em Botan. Se fosse assumir a paternidade – e ia, de qualquer forma – teria que dar o total apoio à gestante e sabia que Botan não ia aceitar o fato de ele ter engravidado uma mulher sem saber. Ele jamais admitiria, mas sentiu medo.

Ela ampliou o sorriso, piscando os olhos como uma garota inocente, ciente de que acabava de ganhar aquela batalha.

-Está bem, Maya.

_Continua..._

* * *

N/A: Bem, eu atualizo essa fic anualmente, percebi. Mas estou com o próximo capítulo adiantado e torço para que não abandone-o no meio do caminho. Acharam esse capítulo digno de algum comentário? Fiquem à vontade!

Beijos, cherries. LS


	10. Capítulo 10

**PERFEITAMENTE DESCONHECIDOS**

**Capítulo 10**

Após a festa, Botan sentia que um trator havia passado sobre suas pernas. Era muito difícil sustentar-se sobre um par de Louboutin e ela estava apenas terminando de ter certeza que aquilo era verdade. Chegou ao quarto de hotel e olhou para a cama arrumada.

Agora que Kurama havia partido, não sabia se Shizuru continuaria a dividir o quarto com ela ou se passaria a dormir com Koenma. Mas aquilo realmente não importava, ela só pensava em dormir.

Tirou a maquiagem do rosto com um produto potente, que quase não precisou esfregar a área dos olhos para limpá-la. Passou sua série de cremes hidratantes e se sentia confortável o bastante vestindo um pijama que ela julgou ser um pouco velho (e feio), mas aqueles pareciam ser os mais gostosos.

Quando deitou sob as cobertas e acomodou a cabeça no travesseiro fofo, pegou o celular imediatamente e estranhou o fato de não ter nenhuma chamada perdida, ou até mesmo alguma mensagem de texto. Ela estava esperando que Kurama desse algum sinal de vida, e a julgar pelo horário, ele provavelmente já deveria estar em Tóquio há algumas horas.

Suspirou um pouco desapontada e deixou o aparelho jogado ao seu lado na cama, direcionando toda a sua atenção aos detalhes de gesso no teto do quarto. Pensou um pouco mais em Kurama e, estranhamente, em Jin.

Talvez não estivesse errada se resolvesse beijá-lo. Obviamente ela não gostava muito de manter mais de um caso ao mesmo tempo, mas fazia pouco mais de uma semana que tinha conhecido Kurama. Eles não eram casados nem nada do tipo, embora tivessem aprofundado bastante a relação na noite anterior. Mas não havia porque se recriminar por se sentir atraída por outro homem.

Por outro lado, Kurama veio de muito longe só para vê-la, pensou. Mas também, isso demonstrava claramente como ele apresentava sinais visíveis de inconsequência, já que ele deixou a empresa que dirigia nas mãos do outro sócio só porque queria resolver seus problemas pessoais. E ele a deixou, voltando para Tóquio com uma pressa que ela desconhecia, sem ao menos se explicar.

Botan balançou a cabeça.

Às vezes ela se sentia como se fosse a pessoa mais chata do mundo. Não precisaria buscar razões para justificar seus atos. Ela era adulta e livre para decidir o que seria melhor para si mesma e, pelo mesmo motivo, não tinha que arranjar desculpas para culpar Kurama. Ele simplesmente não devia absolutamente _nada_ a ela.

Uma batida a tirou do transe em que estava afundada, e abriu a porta automaticamente, jurando ser Shizuru.

Mas não, era Koenma quem estava parado à sua frente.

Ela se esforçou para olhar para seu pijama velho e se sentir envergonhada, mas Koenma já conhecia muito bem suas roupas de dormir antigas para julgá-la. E por que raios ele estava ali, àquela hora? Talvez estivesse procurando por Shizuru.

-Posso entrar? – perguntou, cauteloso.

-Shizuru não está aqui – Botan sentiu a voz soar um pouco grosseira.

-Melhor ainda. Gostaria de conversar com você – ela quis morrer quando escutou aquilo. _Mais essa_, pensou.

Sem outra escolha, deu passagem para ele entrar no quarto e indicou o terraço, com uma mesa e algumas cadeiras. O tempo não estava tão frio, então bastou ela se enrolar em uma manta e já estava tudo certo.

Sentaram-se à mesa e ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Botan quase que podia imaginar o que ele queria falar, mas se repreendeu mentalmente por ser tão implicante e neurótica. Ela _precisava_ aprender a ser mais tolerante.

-Desde quando você me expulsou do seu apartamento, nós não conversamos mais – o rapaz começou, fazendo ela parar de admirar alguma coisa perdida no espaço e voltar o olhar para ele. Não exatamente como ele queria, mas um pouquinho mais gélida.

-Parece óbvio o porquê, não acha? – ela estava sendo sarcástica, mas percebeu que Koenma gostaria de conversar numa boa, o que a fez abaixar o tom de voz. _Tolerância, Botan._

-Não quero que pense coisas ruins a meu respeito, Botan. Eu gostava muito de você, de verdade. O problema é que, às vezes precisamos fazer escolhas, eu me senti atraído por Ayame e não consegui evitar o pior – ele se explicava, com um olhar um pouco melancólico, aparentando estar profundamente arrependido – Apesar disso, foi preciso eu quebrar a cara para perceber que você estava certa quando disse que eu só daria valor a alguma coisa quando a perdesse.

Botan suspirou. Aquilo a deixou bastante abatida no passado, e ela não gostava de tocar no assunto ou estendê-lo quando alguém fazia questão de perguntar. Mas se sentia mais leve naquele momento. Tenha compaixão deste pobre homem, pensou, enquanto tentava arrancar uma pequena pele da cutícula com os dentes.

-Mas eu sou um ser humano, e como tal, eu cometo erros. E assim como eu cometo erros, eu me arrependo deles também – ele pegou as mãos dela nas suas, fazendo-a encará-lo com surpresa.

-O que você quer? – ela perguntou num sussurro.

-Quero te pedir perdão, do fundo do meu coração. Você não merecia ter passado por aquilo, porque sempre foi uma namorada maravilhosa. Mas gostaria que você compreendesse que atração física é algo que dificilmente conseguimos controlar.

Imediatamente, Botan pensou em Jin novamente. A situação dela e de Koenma era totalmente diferente, mas e se o relacionamento com Kurama estivesse sério e ela sentisse aquela onda de desejo gigante por outro – no caso, Jin-?

Logicamente, na época em que foi traída jamais pensaria daquela forma, mas estava vivenciando um pouco daquilo em sua estadia em Milão. Então pensou que aquele era o momento exato em aprender a tolerar os erros das pessoas. Como poderia culpar algo que ela quase esteve prestes a fazer?

Suspirou, aparentando estar bastante cansada.

-Eu te perdoo, Koenma, e eu te entendo também. É claro que nada justifica o erro de ter traído um relacionamento sério, uma vez que estávamos quase noivos. Mas o ser humano é como... como um queijo! – Ela tentou achar algo para explicar seu ponto de vista, fazendo Koenma franzir o cenho – Isso, um queijo! Quando você olha para um queijo, pensa que ele é maciço e uniforme. Mas quando olha por dentro, vê que é cheio de buracos! – ela se sentia orgulhosa pela comparação do ser humano a um queijo.

-Um queijo Brie não tem buracos – Koenma observou um pouco desconfiado da tese de Botan.

-Um queijo suíço tem!

-Então o ser humano é como um queijo suíço?

Ela sorriu e concordou, parecendo bastante satisfeita.

O rosto dele se iluminou e ele sorriu.

-Você está falando sério? Me perdoa por eu ser um queijo suíço?!

Ela olhou para a vista da cidade.

-Sim. Afinal de contas, quem sou eu para julgar os queijos suíços, não é mesmo? Estamos bem.

Ele beijou uma das mãos dela em resposta à sua alegria.

-Agora, por gentileza, eu gostaria de dormir. Amanhã tenho um dia cheio.

Ele concordou rapidamente e se levantou, acompanhando Botan até a porta. Assim que saiu, se virou para abraça-la com ternura, o que a deixou totalmente sem jeito. Talvez ela estivesse deixando a raiva de lado, de verdade. Estava aprendendo a ser tolerante com as pessoas. E, afinal, Koenma não era uma má pessoa.

Era apenas mimado demais.

* * *

Kurama estava completamente perdido em seus pensamentos. Depois que Maya foi embora do café, ele pode expressar seus medos sem hesitar, quando ninguém poderia estar olhando.

Não sabia o que faria; Maya não costumava ser aquela pessoa fria e com uma aura negativa. Ele gostaria que fosse a Maya antiga, de anos atrás, doce e delicada. Só então se lembrou do real motivo por ter terminado com ela.

O ciúmes dela foi tomando proporções inaceitáveis quando ele contratou uma bela mulher chamada Ruka para ser sua assistente e secretária. Ruka era mais velha, mas sua beleza era algo que chamava a atenção de qualquer um que a visse. Apesar de ser extremamente bonita e sensual, ela era uma ótima profissional, esposa e mãe de dois filhos. Nunca se insinuou para ninguém e adorava falar de sua família para todos. Não era extremamente simpática, mas ainda assim era confiável.

Maya não entendeu por esse lado. Enxergava que a assistente era interesseira e queria ter Kurama a todo custo. Nessa época começou a ter crises de nervos, choros e síndrome do pânico. Kurama tentou ajuda-la, mas ela não se esforçava para aceitar a ajuda, e isso só foi se agravando a cada dia que passava.

Kurama temia muito pelo bem estar de seus funcionários e morria de medo que Maya surtasse e fosse fazer escândalo dentro da empresa.

Por não aguentar mais, ele terminou o relacionamento com ela.

Surpreendentemente, ela não insistiu e não perturbou mais a vida dele. Kurama ficou bastante aliviado por isso e tudo transcorreu normalmente, até que um ano depois ela apareceu na empresa e quis conversar com ele.

Ela estava desempregada e seu pai estava muito doente. Pediu ajuda para ele, que imediatamente pediu para que ela se tornasse sua nova assistente, uma vez que Ruka seria contratada por uma empresa fora da cidade e começaria a cumprir seu aviso prévio dali a algumas semanas. Com isso, ela compareceu a alguns eventos junto com ele e, justamente em uma das confraternizações, ocorreu o fato da gravidez.

Duas semanas após Maya iniciar seu trabalho definitivo na empresa, ele conheceu Botan.

E então as coisas tinham chegado àquele ponto.

Sentindo que sua cabeça estaria prestes a explodir, ele saiu do estabelecimento e foi até o lugar que julgava ser o certo para desabafar: a casa de Yusuke.

* * *

Automaticamente, ela olhou mais incontáveis vezes o visor do celular, mas não tinha nada de novo por ali. Deveria ligar?

Balançou a cabeça com força. Ele tinha dito que ligaria, então ele ligaria, não ela.

Assustou quando Shizuru chegou um pouco alterada ao quarto, abrindo a porta com força, olhando um pouco perplexa para ela.

-Koenma vai embora! – a loura anunciou.

-Sério? Pensei que vocês fossem ficar juntos aqui em Milão – Botan fez cara de quem não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

Shizuru estreitou os olhos e riu, debochada, enquanto entrava no quarto e fechava a porta.

-Por favor, amiguinha! Eu não queria ficar com ele. Você viu com quem eu estava na festa? – ela perguntou e Botan se lembrou de Suzuki – Exatamente, então porque eu ia querer Koenma? Já sofri demais nessa vida – ela concluiu, tirando as botas e jogando-as em um canto qualquer, para depois se arremessar sobre a cama, fazendo o corpo de Botan pular – _Bon voyage_ para ele!

Botan sorriu ao pensar que Shizuru também estava se tornando uma pessoa tolerante.

* * *

Assim que chegou à casa de Yusuke, Kurama sentou-se na sala junto com o amigo, enquanto Keiko foi direto para a cozinha preparar o chá para a visita.

-Ué, cara, você já voltou de Milão? – Yusuke perguntou, surpreso.

-Já. Aconteceu uma coisa séria e eu tive que voltar – Kurama estava visivelmente abatido e aquilo deixou Yusuke em alerta.

-Sua mãe 'tá bem?

-Ela está, até onde eu sei. O problema é mais delicado do que a doença dela.

-Fala logo, cara! Sua cara não tá boa, não! – Yusuke se alterou um pouco.

Kurama olhou ao seu redor para se certificar de que os dois estavam ali, a sós.

-É Maya – disse num tom de voz muito baixo, quase inaudível.

Yusuke arqueou as sobrancelhas e suspirou.

-O que foi dessa vez?

-Ela está grávida.

-Puxa, cara. Grávida, tão novinha? Que barra! Quem é o pai?

A cor do rosto de Yusuke sumiu quando Kurama não respondeu à sua pergunta e apenas sorriu um pouco sem graça.

-Ah, não! Não, não, não, Kurama! – a voz de Yusuke se alterou e Kurama fez um gesto para que ele falasse baixo – Como assim, meu velho?! O que te deu na cabeça?! E a Botan? – ele sussurrava um pouco desesperado, fazendo Kurama rolar os olhos.

-Isso foi há dois meses e eu só soube agora. Ela me ligou enquanto eu estava em Milão e me deu a notícia, por isso eu voltei.

Yusuke ficou perplexo, admirando algum ponto inexistente, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

-Poxa, Kurama. Eu não sei se te dou parabéns ou se choro por você. O que você quer que eu faça?

-Me ajude. O que_ eu_ faço? – ele lançou um olhar suplicante ao amigo.

-Cara, você vai ter que ficar com ela. A Maya é um pouco descontrolada com as emoções dela, pelo que nós sabemos. Vai que dá a louca na cabeça dessa menina se você não fizer o que ela quer...

-E a Botan?

-A Botan... a Botan é adulta já, ela vai ter que entender. E outra, vocês se conhecem faz quanto tempo? Uma semana?

-Um pouco mais.

-Então! Não envolve ela nisso, não. Explica pra ela que sua ex 'tá grávida e você é o pai, e por isso você vai fazer o papel certo de pai. Fala isso pelo seu amigo aqui que não tem pai – Yusuke deu um tapinha no ombro do ruivo, fazendo-o suspirar ainda mais.

-Nós dois estávamos indo tão bem... – ele pareceu se lamentar.

-Eu imagino, mas são coisas da vida, cara. Se você quiser eu vou junto pra segurar sua mão.

Kurama conseguiu soltar uma risada com o comentário do amigo, mas ainda estava confuso.

Não queria perder algo que mal havia começado. Botan era como uma aura brilhante que iluminava seu dia, que mandava embora toda a tristeza e maldade. Era um brilho quase que infantil, mas que ele adorava. E ele jamais quis enganá-la.

-É, eu vou ter que espera-la voltar de Milão para poder ter uma conversa decente.

-Isso, enquanto ela não chega, vai relaxar essa sua cabeça. Olha, eu e Kuwabara estamos combinando de jogar pôquer essa semana, o que você acha?

-Acho justo.

-Fechado!

Enquanto os dois amigos se abraçavam e mudavam de assunto, Keiko estava encostada na parede da cozinha, perplexa. Acabara de escutar toda a conversa do marido e do amigo e se sentiu em uma saia justíssima: contava ou não para a melhor amiga?

* * *

**Dia 1**

Nenhuma ligação de Kurama. Botan acordou tarde, passou o dia no quarto do hotel e depois foi à segunda noite de desfile. Jin estava lá, mas somente se cumprimentaram. Ela viu Shizuru indo para um canto escuro com Suzuki e suspirou, achando a cena engraçada. Saiu dali o mais rápido possível e voltou para o hotel, no mesmo táxi da noite anterior.

Antes de dormir verificou o celular mais uma vez.

Nada.

* * *

**Dia 2**

Pela manhã, Botan e Shizuru compareceram à exposição promovida pelos estilistas da Dolce & Gabanna e pela revista Vogue, chamada _"Extreme Beauty in Vogue"._ O evento reunia fotografias de décadas passadas até a atual, feita por fotógrafos renomados, mostrando a evolução da beleza nos editoriais de moda.

Botan ficou maravilhada com o que viu, e aquilo serviu para distrair um pouco seus pensamentos ligados a Kurama.

Almoçaram com Asato Kido e sua equipe e conseguiram fechar um contrato para que ele fotografasse a próxima campanha de Yohji Yamamoto para SofistiCats.

Algumas doses de champanhe depois, Botan e Shizuru dormiram a tarde toda e depois foram à terceira noite de desfiles. Botan passou boa parte do evento junto com os irmãos Toguro e não ficou para a festa.

Chegou no quarto do hotel, tomou um banho, colocou seu pijama velho e acendeu um charuto na sacada. Inevitavelmente, pensou em Kurama. Olhou o celular, embora jurasse que não faria aquilo.

E nada.

* * *

**Dia 3**

Botan estava em dúvida sobre passar o dia no spa ou no shopping, mas escolheu a última opção. Gostaria de procurar produtos de marcas desconhecidas para poder garimpar peças exclusivas e baratas, além de estar louca para experimentar as guloseimas italianas.

Shizuru almoçaria com Suzuki naquele dia, então Botan achou que merecia curtir um momento a sós com ela mesma.

E ela fez em grande estilo: comprou vestidos, blusas, calças e uma bolsa maravilhosa da Hermés com um desconto incrível, que ela custou a acreditar que era real. Esqueceu a dieta que seguia regularmente e aproveitou a variedade de doces italianos à sua disposição, levando um bocado deles em uma sacola, para poder consumir em horas de emergência.

Chegou ao hotel pouco depois das seis e já se preparou para mais uma noite de desfiles, que na opinião dela foi a melhor de todas. Vivienne Westwood, Comme des Garçons, Prada e, para fechar com grande estilo, Dior.

Seu êxtase foi tão grande que ela ficou para a festa e tomou desejáveis quantidades de champanhe junto com Shizuru e a trupe de Paris, incluindo Jin. Em algum momento que ela não se lembrava detalhadamente, deu seu cartão a ele, retribuindo a gentileza de alguns dias atrás, quando ele chamou o táxi para ela.

Não era necessário, mas ela o fez mesmo assim.

Detestava pensar naquilo, mas eles tinham uma química ótima. Os olhares que trocaram durante a noite, os sorrisos, as mãos se esbarrando por acidente e tudo mais só faziam o desejo que ela tinha por ele aumentar mais e mais.

Mas ainda lhe restava uma parcela de bom senso, e ela decidiu parar de beber antes de ficar bêbada e voltou ao hotel antes que cometesse atos indesejáveis até o momento.

Deitou na cama e olhou o seu celular: nada.

Então, encorajada pelo álcool que corria no sangue, ligou para Kurama.

Esperou alguns segundos na linha, até que a chamada caiu na caixa postal. Determinada, tentou mais uma vez. E depois mais outra. E depois, mais cinco vezes. Na última vez, percebeu que a chamada não foi para a caixa postal, mas foi interrompida, como se Kurama a recusasse.

Botan olhou perplexa para o visor e levou uma das mãos aos lábios, tentando conter sua indignação.

Envergonhada, jogou o celular em algum lugar onde não pudesse avistá-lo e enfiou a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro, como se aquilo amenizasse sua vergonha por ser tão insistente. Um pensamento aterrorizante passou por sua cabeça:

E se ele não quisesse falar com ela?

Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, tentando se recuperar da surpresa.

Tinha que parar com aquilo. Foi muito intenso desde o início, mas já havia chegado ao limite. Ela não estava disposta a lutar por algo incerto, e pelo que Kurama estava demonstrando, não gostaria que ela o incomodasse, ou já teria dado algum sinal de vida durante a semana.

Obrigou a si mesma a pegar no sono, antes que sua cabeça começasse a doer de verdade.

* * *

Kurama olhava todas as chamadas de Botan no visor do celular com angústia.

Queria poder ouvir a voz dela, mas não poderia fingir que estava tudo bem. E se resolvesse contar a verdade, estragaria aquele momento importante da vida dela em Milão. Ele estava entre a cruz e a espada, e por isso, com dor no coração, decidiu que conversaria novamente com ela pessoalmente, quando ela estivesse de volta.

Embora não soubesse ao certo se após ignorá-la, ela aceitaria vê-lo novamente.

* * *

**Dia 4**

Botan acordou cedo e foi tomar café da manhã com Shizuru no terraço do hotel.

Passaram o dia juntas no spa, mas Botan evitou contar sobre o ocorrido da noite anterior, temendo uma chuva de puxões de orelha de Shizuru. Tentou se controlar para não parecer desapontada, mas em momentos a sós, ela se pegou pensando no ruivo de olhos verdes, na noite mágica dos dois, na semana em que ficaram juntos. Sentiu um desapontamento enorme que logo deu lugar à raiva, que depois se transformou em conformismo.

Eles não eram nada um do outro e aquilo só se confirmou ainda mais a partir do momento em que Kurama se mostrou claramente desinteressado em conversar com ela.

A única solução para aquilo era bola para frente.

Na última noite de desfiles, a festa de encerramento estava mais luxuosa do que o normal. Botan vestia um longo preto e seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo elaborado. Sua maquiagem estava impecável e ela conversava animadamente com Koto e Juri, quando Jin passou pelo pequeno grupo e deslizou a ponta dos dedos pelo decote das costas de Botan, chamando a atenção dela para o terraço.

Depois de alguns minutos, pediu licença e seguiu o rapaz.

-A conversa estava bem animada ali. Desculpa por interromper – Jin sorriu, apoiando os cotovelos no parapeito do terraço. Botan parou à sua frente, a uma distância consideravelmente pequena.

-Eu sou sociável, converso com todos. Tem um espaço para você também – ela riu, divertida.

-É uma honra. Quando vai embora?

-Amanhã – ela fez uma expressão de descontentamento.

-É uma pena. Façamos um brinde a Milão, então! – ele levantou sua taça de champanhe e Botan fez o mesmo, brindando com ele.

Deram um gole na bebida e sorriram um para o outro. Jin permaneceu alguns segundos admirando Botan, como na primeira vez em que conversaram, há alguns dias. Ela se sentiu um pouco desconfortável, mas não sabia o que fazer.

E então, ele puxou-a contra si e beijou-a.

Botan não resistiu, porque sabia que aquilo ia acontecer, de qualquer forma. E, apesar de não admitir, ela gostaria de usar Jin como um escudo contra o que estava sentindo por conta da rejeição de Kurama.

Mas o desejo aumentou ainda mais, porque o beijo de Jin era diferente, era sedutor, nada casto e puramente físico. As mãos dele pousaram nos quadris dela e ele a puxou mais ainda contra seu corpo, fazendo-a sentir o quanto ele a desejava.

Ela se sentiu um pouco embraçada, porque não costumava facilitar as coisas para um homem. Mas talvez devesse experimentar o lado que ela julgava ser o errado para saber se gostava ou não.

Então, ele deu o seu golpe de misericórdia.

-Vamos para o hotel onde estou hospedado.

* * *

Eles acabaram dormindo juntos.

Botan não gostaria de ficar pensando naquilo a todo instante, mas tinha acontecido. Sem nenhum sentimento.

Apesar disso, conversaram por longas horas depois. Jin contou sobre seu trabalho, sua vida, suas garotas e Botan se controlou para conseguir se acostumar ao título de "mais uma". Ele perguntou de Kurama e ela o classificou como "apenas um rolo", sentindo uma pontada enorme no coração logo após.

Ela acordou antes de Jin, mais cedo do que estava acostumada, pegou suas coisas e foi embora. Queria chegar ao hotel onde estava hospedada antes de Shizuru acordar, para evitar falar no que tinha acontecido, o que foi feito com muito êxito; Shizuru não tinha dormido ali e Botan pôde se enfiar debaixo das cobertas para mais algumas horas de sono antes de partir.

Não tinha parado para pensar sobre como se sentia após a noite com Jin, mas decidiu que só faria aquilo depois, quando não tivesse mais nada para fazer durante o voo.

Antes de cair no sono, olhou para o visor do celular mais uma vez.

Nada.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A: Estou me comportando bem, gente. Um pouco mais de um mês para atualizar! Espero não perder o gás agora que o bafão veio à tona! E aí, acharam cachorrada da parte da Botan ficar com o Jin? É, ela está no furacão de emoções! Espero a opinião de vocês e agradeço pelas reviews que sempre são meu combustível para escrever por aqui.**

**Beijos, LS.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**PERFEITAMENTE DESCONHECIDOS**

**Capítulo 11**

Botan se levantou bruscamente quando percebeu que havia desligado o despertador do celular inúmeras vezes, o que significava que estava muito atrasada para se arrumar, sair do hotel, pegar um táxi até o aeroporto e, consequentemente, o voo até Tóquio.

Olhou para os lados e notou que ainda estava sozinha no quarto. Levou uma mão até a testa, não acreditando na sua capacidade de perder a hora no dia de voltar para casa. O pior de tudo era o fato de Shizuru ainda não estar ali.

Na verdade, aquilo não era o pior. Sentiu o sangue gelar quando constatou que já era mais de uma e meia da tarde e o período de _check out_ do hotel já havia passado. Sem contar o fato de que o voo sairia dali meia hora. Ela estava, definitivamente, atrasada.

Fez o que pode; se arrumou do jeito mais rápido que conseguiu, jogou todas as coisas dentro da mala, tentou ligar no celular de Shizuru, mas não obteve sucesso algum. Ela não poderia esperar pela amiga, provavelmente a loura estava no hotel junto com Suzuki e chegaria dali a dez anos.

Correndo de forma desajeitada pelos corredores, Botan entrou no elevador e agradeceu a tudo o que pode por estar vazio; não gostava de elevadores com mais gente, ela sentia uma vontade incontrolável de rir.

O saguão do hotel demorou uma eternidade para aparecer diante de seus olhos quando as portas deslizaram, mas enfim ela alcançou o balcão da recepção. Se desculpou pelo atraso e se propôs a pagar mais uma diária, por conta do horário ultrapassado do _check out_.

A garota da recepção, bastante jovem na opinião de Botan, deu uma risadinha estridente e anunciou que o _check out_ se encerrava às duas horas da tarde. Botan sentiu uma vontade enorme de apertar as bochechas da garota, mas conseguiu se controlar o bastante para apenas agradecê-la (mesmo que o horário de _check outs_ não fosse decisão dos recepcionistas) e pagou pela sua estadia de uma semana por ali.

Ela pareceu não acreditar quando avistou um táxi vago parado em frente ao saguão; sua sorte geralmente conspirava totalmente contra, e naquele dia parecia estar dando uma trégua dos deuses.

Correndo em seus scarpins Brian Atwood, ela entrou no carro em um mergulho, fazendo o veículo chacoalhar bastante.

-Aeroporto Internacional de Milão – ela gritou para o motorista – Sei que você não tem nada a ver com isso, mas estou atrasadíssima.

O motorista apenas concordou em silêncio e saiu cantando os pneus.

Botan nunca sentiu a cabeça balançar tanto, e a cada curva simples que o carro fazia, parecia estar em um treino de Fórmula 1. Ela rezou para que chegasse a tempo, e suspirou aliviada ao perceber que estava a apenas alguns quarteirões do aeroporto.

Assim que o táxi estacionou, ela jogou um bolo de notas de dinheiro, agradeceu o motorista com um tapinha no ombro e saiu correndo.

A atendente do embarque estava com uma cara péssima, mascando um chiclete, despreocupada com o mundo que girava ao seu redor.

-Boa tarde, quero uma passagem para o próximo voo até Tóquio – Botan ofegava com a corrida.

-Só às nove da noite – a atendente sequer olhou para Botan, mais preocupada em mascar seu chiclete.

-O quê?! – Botan estava perplexa – O voo não saía às duas da tarde?

A atendente colocou um pequeno relógio sobre o balcão, indicando que já eram duas e cinco.

Botan soltou um grito de desgosto, olhando desesperada para a atendente.

-Nove da noite. Próximo.

A raiva que Botan sentiu não tinha tamanho. Ela teria que ficar ali até às nove da noite, fazendo sabe-se Deus o quê. Olhou para os lados, como se isso fosse salvá-la, e constatou que sua sorte havia sido muito eficiente para ser verdadeira.

-E quem abandonou também foi abandonada.

Botan até encolheu os ombros quando escutou uma voz conhecida proferir aquelas palavras atrás de si. Sua sorte realmente estava de brincadeira. Ela se virou, com um sorriso super amarelo, e acenou.

-Oi, Jin.

O rapaz se aproximou, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

-Perdeu o voo? – ele perguntou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

-Sim. Vou ter que esperar até à noite. O que você está fazendo aqui? – Botan relaxou os ombros e passou os dedos entre os cabelos.

-Vim trazer Juri. Ela embarcou no voo que você perdeu – Botan ergueu as sobrancelhas – Encontrei sua amiga no restaurante do hotel hoje pela manhã. Acho que ela não pretende ir embora tão cedo.

Botan fez uma nota mental de estrangular Shizuru lenta e dolorosamente quando a encontrasse novamente.

-Ah, é mesmo? Eu não sabia, ela não me avisou. – respondeu em um tom um pouco zangado, o que fez Jin perceber rapidamente que ela estava um pouco desnorteada.

-Você não vai ficar aqui, esperando até à noite, vai?

-Não? – ela perguntou, confusa.

-Vamos dar uma volta pela cidade. Você já almoçou? – ele perguntou com um brilho estranho nos olhos, e Botan achou melhor fingir não ter visto. Realmente, ter que ficar plantada em um aeroporto esperando pelo próximo voo era uma tortura muito dolorosa.

Talvez não fosse uma má ideia considerar a proposta de Jin, mesmo porque ela estava faminta.

Olhou um pouco hesitante para o rapaz, que parecia aguardar a resposta dela.

-Ainda não. Mas estou morrendo de fome.

* * *

Jin a levou em um restaurante pequeno, porém muito charmoso. Se olhasse ao redor, poderia notar que só havia casais por ali, fato que começou a incomodá-la. Enquanto Jin fazia os pedidos, ela aproveitou para avaliar as características do rapaz; a primeira – e inegável – era a beleza dele. Jin chamava atenção pelos belíssimos olhos azuis, pelos cabelos lisos e brilhantes e pela altura. A segunda era sua simpatia. Era claro que Jin conseguia conquistar as pessoas com as brincadeiras e com o sorriso. A terceira – e talvez a pior de todas, na opinião de Botan – era o seu charme. Ele transpirava charme por todos os poros, de uma maneira que parecia enfeitiçar as pessoas.

De repente, novamente, ela pensou em Kurama. De uma forma quase cômica – se não fosse trágica – ele tinha quase as mesmas características. Não era brincalhão como Jin; ele era um rapaz sossegado, que não gostava muito de badalações. E aí, Botan decidiu que eles estavam empatados, e ela queria enfiar a cabeça dentro da sua bolsa Hermès nova.

-Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou com delicadeza, irritando Botan de uma forma discreta, quase invisível. Jin era mulherengo, pelos deuses! Por que raios estava almoçando com ela em um restaurante romântico, falando com tom de voz suave, querendo passar o dia ao seu lado?!

-Sim! Por que, pareço preocupada?

-Um pouco alienada, eu diria. Tem alguma coisa que você gostaria de me dizer? – ele perguntou com um sorriso.

Ela inclinou a cabeça, pensativa.

-Morreria por um Tartini. Posso beber em plena tarde, sem parecer alcoólatra?

Jin gargalhou alto com a pergunta de Botan, e imediatamente pediu ao garçom que trouxesse a bebida.

A mesma mão que usou para chamar o garçom pousou na mão de Botan, que repousava tranquilamente na mesa. Ela olhou incrédula para o ato, como se ele estivesse cometendo um crime e, imediatamente, tirou a mão dali, escondendo-a debaixo da mesa, deixando Jin confuso.

-O que foi?

-Jin, vamos esclarecer uma coisa. Eu dormi com você ontem.

Ele pareceu processar a informação, e depois concordou.

-Sim, e daí?

Botan respirou fundo antes de falar.

-E hoje de manhã eu saí de fininho e te deixei.

Ele continuava olhando para ela, confuso.

-E...?

-Jin, quem tem que fazer isso são os homens! – ela gritou, chamando a atenção de alguns casais. Percebendo o alarde, diminui o tom de voz para continuar: - Nós tivemos uma noite e pronto! Estou confusa com o fato de você me trazer para almoçar, pegar na minha mão e coisas do tipo.

Jin deu uma risada.

-Você queria que eu te deixasse plantada lá no aeroporto? Eu não sou mal educado, seria muita falta de bom senso minha se eu não te convidasse para fazer algo durante o resto do dia e te tratasse como uma pessoa comum, que nunca teve algo mais... Íntimo comigo.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas demorou para conseguir falar.

-Mas... Mas você é mulherengo. O certo seria você me ignorar, não é?

Novamente, ele riu.

-Eu sou mulherengo, não sou cafajeste. Além do mais, eu gostei da nossa noite.

Botan sentiu a garganta secar e quase atacou o garçom quando o mesmo trouxe seu drink, tomando vários goles de uma só vez.

-Ah, é... É mesmo?! – ela disse, nervosa. Não esperava escutar aquilo dele.

-Eu morar na França e você no Japão é _realmente_ uma pena... – ele sussurrou, se inclinando para frente, apoiando as mãos na mesa, finalmente alcançando os lábios de Botan, para beijá-los em seguida, lentamente.

E ela simplesmente _não_ podia negar.

Depois do almoço – tarde demais se comparado ao horário normal – os dois foram passear pelas praças do centro de Milão. Obviamente, o convite foi feito por Jin, e Botan achou que seria muito rude da sua parte não aceita-lo. Não haveria mal algum em andar pelas ruas com um conhecido como ele ao seu lado.

No instante em que ele entrelaçou os dedos com os dedos dela e ambos caminharam de mãos dadas é que ela percebeu.

Ele era um cara legal.

Na pior das hipóteses, ele poderia ignorá-la depois da noite de amor que tiveram, e isso certamente não a mataria. Mas, ao invés de provar ser o cafajeste que as mulheres amam, ele fez exatamente o contrário: provou a ela que era um cara a ser considerado.

Os dois estavam se divertindo enquanto passavam pela Piazza Duomo, e Jin não hesitou ao retirar sua câmera fotográfica da bolsa que carregava e pedir para um turista que passava por perto tirar uma foto dele junto com Botan.

Inicialmente acanhada pela situação, ela abriu um largo sorriso ao posar para a foto, e sentiu um braço de Jin envolver sua cintura. Aquele gesto a fez suspirar um pouco mais fundo. Ela chegou à conclusão de que gostava da presença dele, uma vez que foi o fator predominante da sua felicidade durante a semana na Itália, após Kurama ter ido embora.

Depois de acompanha-lo enquanto ele tirava fotos dos locais, ela notou que já estava ficando tarde e logo precisaria estar no aeroporto, para não correr o risco de perder um voo novamente.

-Acho melhor eu ir para o aeroporto agora.

Jin sorriu de um jeito que ela não conseguiu identificar, mas parecia beirar o desapontamento.

* * *

Ela se despediu dele com um aceno, entrando no avião logo em seguida. Era tudo muito estranho, mas ela realmente gostou de passar aquele dia inusitado ao lado do ruivo (que não era Kurama). Por outro lado, sentia-se aliviada por voltar para casa. Sentia saudade do seu apartamento, do seu cãozinho e, de uma forma que ela não gostaria de admitir, de Kurama.

Quando se acomodou no assento, sua cabeça começou a funcionar de um jeito que não sossegaria tão cedo.

Desligou o celular, colocou os cintos e escutou as instruções de voo. Depois disso, pensou nos fatores e fez um resumo da obra.

Duas semanas antes, Kurama entrava na sua vida de forma inusitada. Aquele metrô errado, o encontro dos olhares, as pequenas mentiras... o primeiro beijo. A noite em que dormiu na mansão dele, o jantar com Shizuru bêbada, o encontro com os "empresários", a viagem para Milão... Kurama esperando-a na sacada do hotel italiano e, é claro, a primeira noite.

Sorriu timidamente quando se lembrou dos detalhes que ainda permaneciam frescos na memória – embora não se lembrasse de todos. O jeito como Kurama conduziu a situação, os beijos apaixonados, o som das respirações ofegantes, o entrelaçar das pernas, a paixão entre ambos. Parecia até que ela já sabia que seria especial, desde o primeiro momento em que pôs os olhos em Kurama.

Mas estavam juntos há alguns dias, apenas, e por isso ela julgou que se dormisse com Jin não estaria fazendo nada de errado.

Que doce engano.

Por mais que tentasse inventar mil desculpas, ela sabia que não era do tipo que ficava com duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Não achava que se encaixava numa situação como a que estava vivendo, até viver de fato. Obviamente, não estava considerando nada sério com Jin, mas ela sentia algo em relação a ele e não poderia negar, ou não teria dormido com ele.

Os olhos foram pesando levemente enquanto ela pensava e, antes mesmo de perceber, ela já estava dormindo.

* * *

Pelos seus cálculos, Botan já estava em Tóquio. Não conseguiu ignorar o fato de que ainda eram sete horas da manhã, tomou fôlego e coragem, pegou o celular e discou o número dela. Sentiu a mão tremer ligeiramente enquanto levava o aparelho ao ouvido e se decepcionou quando a chamada foi direcionada para a caixa postal.

Tentou mais algumas vezes e se deu conta de que talvez o voo dela estivesse muito atrasado.

Acontecia direto.

O tempo estava um pouco frio, mas ele sentiu o lençol sufoca-lo de repente. Descobriu o peito desnudo e correu os dedos pelos cabelos bagunçados, enquanto tentava acalmar a euforia de poder escutar a voz de Botan. Pelo pouco que conhecia, sabia que Botan não reagiria nada bem à notícia da gravidez de Maya, mas ele estava disposto a se colocar no lugar em que pertencia, e não aguentava mais esperar.

* * *

Botan acordou muitas horas depois, quando a aeromoça chacoalhou-a gentilmente, anunciando que já estavam em Tóquio. O tempo de sair do avião até chegar ao seu apartamento foi muito rápido, e quando chegou em frente ao prédio, sorriu. Adorava viajar, mas também adorava voltar para casa. Uma sensação de paz lavou sua alma e ela entrou correndo, até chegar em seu lar.

Seu cão quase morreu ao festejar sua chegada, e ela percebeu que estava tudo na mais devida ordem. Keiko havia cuidado muito bem de suas plantas e do seu bichinho enquanto esteve fora.

Sentindo o _jet lag_, correu direto para o banheiro, onde começou a encher a banheira. Ficaria horas ali dentro, ouvindo músicas, comendo suas guloseimas italianas e planejando a tortura ideal para Shizuru.

E, depois, ligaria para Kurama.

* * *

Kurama estava jogando golfe com Yomi quando sentiu o celular vibrar dentro do bolso da calça. Imediatamente, jogou o taco sem dó nenhuma no pé do amigo e notou que uma mensagem de texto pulou na tela, dizendo que o número de Botan já estava disponível para receber chamadas, fazendo o coração dele acelerar timidamente.

Olhou hesitante para Yomi.

-Vá em frente. Chegou a hora de você encarar a parte mais difícil do desafio – Yomi disse.

-Será possível ter partes mais difíceis? – o ruivo riu um pouco desanimado.

Yomi passou pelo amigo e deu-lhe um tapinha amigável no ombro, se dirigindo ao bar do campo. Kurama observou-o, até que sumisse da sua vista, e discou o número de Botan no celular, respirando fundo.

* * *

Enquanto secava os cabelos, enrolada em um roupão felpudo, assistia seu cachorro fazer graça ao lagartear por toda a sua cama, emitindo sons estranhos e engraçados enquanto se contorcia todo. O animal levou um susto quando o celular começou a vibrar próximo ao lugar onde ele estava, e congelou enquanto olhava curioso para o aparelho.

Botan correu e viu de quem era o número que estava - mais brilhante do que nunca - na sua tela.

Ficou gelada, parada com o celular nas mãos, olhando para o visor sem nenhuma reação. O nome "Kurama" estava ali, assombrando-a, e, instintivamente, ela se lembrou da noite em que dormiu com Jin.

_Lide com isto_.

-A-Alô? – depois de longos segundos, atendeu a ligação.

Demorou um tempo até que Kurama finalmente se manifestou.

-_Olá. Está tudo bem?_ – ele perguntou, educadamente.

Botan gostaria de gritar horrores com ele, mas era uma pessoa tolerante atualmente.

-Sim, está. Cheguei de viagem há poucas horas, perdi o primeiro voo. E com você? – sentou-se na cama, nervosa demais para ficar de pé. Gostaria que a conversa chegasse logo à causa de Kurama ter ido embora de Milão e, principalmente, não ter atendido suas ligações ou ter ligado.

Kurama se perguntou, por um milésimo de segundo, o que teria feito ela se atrasar, a ponto de perder um voo.

-_Logo imaginei que o voo atrasou. Aconteceu algo?_

A pergunta dele fez a espinha dela gelar. _Sim, me atrasei porque passei a madrugada fazendo sexo com uma pessoa que não era você, fiquei exausta, dormi até tarde e perdi hora_.

-Não! Foi apenas um descuido – ela mentiu, massageando as têmporas. _Sua cretina_.

-_Certo. Eu estou bem, mas preciso conversar com você o mais rápido possível_ – Kurama sentiu as palavras arranharem sua garganta.

Se existia algo no mundo em que matava Botan por dentro, era curiosidade. Ela _detestava_ ter que esperar para saber de algo que estava acontecendo e sempre imaginava o pior que poderia. Ela respirou um pouco antes de tentar demonstrar que não estava nervosa.

-Claro. Quando?

-_Podemos nos encontrar daqui à uma hora, no Okinawa?_

Botan olhou para o relógio ao lado da cama e constatou que era um pouco cedo para irem a um restaurante.

-Não é cedo demais para irmos lá?

-_Eles servem café a tarde._

* * *

Novamente, o tempo estava nublado. Pressentindo que uma chuva poderia estragar seus planos, Botan se preveniu com galochas amarelas, meia calça e um vestido preto simples, de mangas longas. O guarda chuva roxo chamou a atenção de todos que passavam por ela, mas aquilo realmente não importava. Queria apenas chegar logo ao encontro com Kurama. Um taxi parou gentilmente assim que ela acenou, e quando entrou no carro, uma dúvida cruel rondou sua mente: ela deveria cumprimenta-lo com um beijo na boca?

Decidiu que não faria aquilo, porque tinha dormido com outro. Seria demais para ela ter que aguentar esse fardo e ela estava decidida a contar a verdade para Kurama. Não que devesse, ela pensou, mas seu código de conduta exigia que isso fosse feito.

De repente, o mundo decidiu sair de carro e pegar a mesma avenida que a levaria até o restaurante. O táxi ficou parado no mesmo lugar por dez minutos, e Botan olhou apreensiva para o relógio no pulso, constatando que estava cinco minutos atrasada. Daquele jeito, provavelmente, encontraria Kurama apenas no Natal.

Jogou algumas notas ao motorista e agradeceu, descendo do carro. Não estava muito longe do Okinawa e estava usando suas galochas, afinal de contas. Ela faria algo que detestava fazer: correr.

Saiu correndo entre a multidão, esbarrou o guarda chuva em várias pessoas, até que alguns minutos depois, estava em frente ao restaurante. E podia avistar Kurama sentado em uma cadeira, bebendo algo em uma taça.

Respirou fundo, arrumou os cabelos, e se preparou para sua entrada triunfal.

Seria triunfal se não esbarrasse no pobre garçom, que levava duas taças de vinho tinto até uma mesa qualquer. As taças se chocaram e quebraram, e boa parte do conteúdo caiu sobre o tecido negro do vestido que usava, fazendo-a gritar em sinal de choque.

O vestido nunca havia sido usado e agora carregaria a essência de álcool para todo o sempre. É claro que ela não conseguiu culpar o garçom por aquele descuido, mas já foi suficiente para fazer uma veia saltar em sua testa. Ambos passaram longos minutos se desculpando, até que ela finalmente conseguiu chegar até a mesa onde Kurama estava.

Ela parou, estática, quando olhou no olhos dele. Era estranho como ela sentia uma corrente magnética puxando-a cada vez em que olhava para ele. Sentou-se lentamente, sem tirar os olhos dele. Sua dúvida sobre como cumprimenta-la se dissipou no momento em que ele nem fez menção em se levantar. Aquilo era estranho.

-É bom te ver – ele sorriu e ela fez o mesmo.

-Parece que você tinha algo sério para me dizer. Podemos conversar, então? – ela perguntou, com a voz suave.

-O que você quer beber? – ele perguntou, cortando o assunto iniciado por ela.

-Um expresso grande – Botan pediu ao garçom que esbarrou nela.

-E eu quero um choconhaque, por gentileza– o garçom anotou os pedidos e se retirou.

Kurama perfurou-a com o olhar carregado de seriedade.

-Por que você está me olhando assim? O que aconteceu? – ela estava apreensiva.

-Lembra quando te contei sobre Maya, minha ex-namorada?

Botan inicialmente pensou que ela tinha morrido, porque todas as vezes em que alguém mencionava alguém daquela forma, a pessoa em questão _tinha_ morrido.

-Claro, o que aconteceu com ela?! – ela perguntou, preocupada – Ela está bem?

Kurama sentiu uma ligeira dor de cabeça ao notar que Botan não podia esperar pelo que ele ia contar. Estava odiando passar por tudo aquilo, ainda mais quando notou como ela estava bonita. Abriu a boca para falar diversas vezes, mas estava sendo um esforço inútil.

-Ela está grávida – conseguiu dizer a frase completa, embora tenha sentido a garganta queimar.

Botan entreabriu os lábios e arqueou as sobrancelhas perfeitamente delineadas. Depois, comprimiu os lábios e olhou para os lados.

-Ela é tão nova... o namorado dela vai assumir, pelo menos? – o tom de preocupação de Botan e a inocência da pergunta dela fez um caroço se formar na garganta de Kurama, e ele até deu uma pequena tossida.

Botan não estava entendendo o que ela tinha a ver com aquele assunto, e fixou o olhar em Kurama por longos segundos, aguardando a resposta dele.

Foi só quando a resposta não veio que ela arregalou os olhos e a boca abriu.

Ela finalmente havia entendido.

Kurama olhava nervoso para ela, esperando a pior reação que fosse, cadeiras voando, xingamentos, gritos e choros.

Ela permaneceu estática, parecendo um pouco chocada com a notícia.

Mas, diferente de tudo o que ele cogitou, ela apenas estendeu a mão para acariciar a dele, e foi a vez dele ficar chocado. Será que ela estava esperando a hora certa para agarrar um dos dedos dele e quebra-lo?

A expressão no rosto dela era de preocupação, a mesma desde o instante em que chegou ao restaurante.

-Botan, me perdoe, eu jamais imaginei que isso poderia acontecer.

-Está tudo bem – ela sorriu, desmontando Kurama em milhares de pedaços. A reação dela foi tão inesperada quanto a notícia da gravidez de Maya.

-Foi por isso que fui embora sem dizer nada e nem atendi suas ligações. Não queria te contar por telefone, gostaria de te contar pessoalmente.

Botan ainda não sabia exatamente o que dizer, mas não conseguia esconder o choque.

-Bem, isso é bem complicado, não é?! Ela vai precisar de todo o seu apoio daqui pra frente.

-E eu certamente darei esse apoio. Mas entenda que não foi nada planejado, foi uma surpresa para mim também – ele se explicou.

Então Botan pensou sobre aquilo. Obviamente a gravidez tinha acontecido antes de ela conhecer Kurama, há duas semanas. Logo, não poderia culpar o ruivo pelo que aconteceu. E, além de tudo, eles não eram namorados. Não tinham um relacionamento consolidado. Ainda assim, ela sentia o peso da noite com Jin pesar em seus ombros e remexer seu estômago.

-Kurama, eu te desejo sorte. Por favor, cuide bem dela e do bebê.

Ele estranhou o tom de voz dela, e a frase soou como uma despedida.

-O que você quer dizer? – ele perguntou, desconfiado do que viria a seguir.

Ela sorriu, um pouco desapontada. Não conseguiria administrar um relacionamento com uma pessoa que se dedicaria totalmente a uma terceira. Por alguns instantes, pensou até ser egoísmo da parte dela, que ela talvez estivesse aceitando aquilo por conta de se sentir culpada pela situação com Jin, mas concluiu que não era. As coisas deveriam ser feitas da forma correta, e ela sempre desejou que fosse assim consigo mesma. Kurama deveria ficar junto com a mãe do seu filho.

-É melhor pararmos por aqui. Eu entendo que deva ser difícil para você, e te dou o total apoio para seguir em frente com a mãe do seu filho. Além disso, é claro, o que você precisar, pode contar comigo.

Kurama realmente não esperava aquela reação. De uma forma ou de outra, esperava que ela terminasse tudo, mas não daquela forma. E ele realmente não queria que aquilo terminasse.

-Acho que nós podemos tentar. Maya foi uma peça do meu passado.

-Maya é uma peça do seu presente _e_ do seu futuro. Vai ser mais fácil para você se tentar reatar os laços com ela. Ela vai precisar disso.

-Eu não consigo entender.

-Assim como é complicado para você, é complicado para mim também.

-Por que? – ele perguntou, parecendo um pouco confuso.

Botan respirou fundo algumas vezes.

-Porque Maya está esperando um filho seu e eu dormi com outro depois que você foi embora de Milão.

* * *

**N/A: Preciso confessar que estou meio que gostando de Botan com Jin. Pronto, já passou, voltemos à raposa. **

**Beijos, LS.**


End file.
